


You Raise Me Up

by dragonfly_patronus



Category: Glee
Genre: Beta Wanted, College, Dalton Academy, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, beta reader wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Blaine rediscovering himself and finding love again after the break-up with Kurt. With the help of Sebastian,the other Warblers and Cooper Blaine moves on with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Watching you walk out of my life does not make me bitter or cynical about love. But rather makes me realize that if I wanted so much to be with the wrong person how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along."  
-Anonymous

I changed the time-line a bit so it fit better with my story. There are also a few changes like the warblers don't cheat and its sort of anti-Kurt. Cooper is staying in New York and and Ms.Pillsbury's wedding takes place in early December. There is nor run-way bride. The Andersons are supportive of Blaine and he has a good relationship with Cooper.

Blaine was stretched out on the couch in the living room of Cooper's flat in New York trying to figure out how his life had turned out the way it had. He felt lost and alone. There was this feeling of insecurity and doubt something he had not felt since the incident that had occurred at a Sadie Hawkins dance in his middle school. If someone had told him he would be spending Christmas break of his senior year with his brother he would had laughed in their face. But here he was.

Cooper had moved to New York last year and was doing a TV series. As Blaine was planning to go to school in the city more specifically  
NYADA, his brother had asked him if he did like to spend the first week of his holidays there before they both returned to Ohio for Christmas. Blaine had taken up the offer as not only would he be able to see the school and spend some time with his brother but also a chance to meet Kurt. They hadn't talked since their hook up when Kurt had returned to Lima for Thanksgiving weekend and Mr. Schue and 's wedding. Blaine knew they had decided to take a break or whatever it was but after the night with Kurt after the wedding reception he had no doubt they would get back together. And they ofcourse had decided to build their friendship again but Kurt hadn't answered his calls or texts since he left for New York again.

Apparently those thoughts of the silly high school boy that he was had been crushed when he saw Kurt at NYADA this afternoon. A single tear fought its way out of his eye as he replayed in his mind for the umpteenth time what had occurred this afternoon.

Flashback

Blaine had spent all the time after Cooper left for his shoot in getting ready to go to NYADA, he hadn't told Kurt he was coming and thought of surprising him by showing up and then maybe they could have lunch together. He was wondering through the corridors of the school when he saw Kurt in a studio practicing. He stared to walk in the studio but he noticed that Kurt wasn't alone. Another guy was with him and they seem to be deep in their conversation that they didn't notice Blaine standing near the door. He was about to knock and announce his presence when he heard the other guy in the room take his name, "You and Blaine used to sing that duet together, didn't you?" the guy said. "Yeah...but it feels like a life time ago. Maybe that's what hard about it." Kurt answered. Blaine felt like he was intruding and shouldn't eavesdrop but his feet just wouldn't move. "You still love him don't you? Was I your rebound?" The guy asked. "No..no.." Kurt said shock evident on his face. "Cause I cannot compete with a fantasy Kurt." The guy sounded hurt but all Blaine wanted to know what Kurt was going to say. Blaine wasn't expecting what Kurt had to say about it, "I...I desperately want to be over him, really...I do" Kurt's words shattered Blaine into a million pieces once again. He just watched the guy say something, he saw Kurt smiling. Kurt walked out hand in hand with the guy out of the studio without noticing a Blaine Anderson who stood with his back to them trying to hide. Blaine's world had come crashing down once again and not knowing what to do he walked aimless and heart-broken on the streets of New York.

End of Flashback

When Cooper returned from his shoot he found Blaine curled up in a ball on the couch fast asleep. His hair was gel free, his face was tear stained. When Blaine had woken up he just curled up in his brother's embrace and cried again. Cooper just sat their rubbing circles on his back till Blaine was ready to talk. Blaine felt stupid for crying like a heart-broken girl, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was more than two hours later did he stop crying and then told Cooper everything that happened. It took everything Cooper had in him to control his emotions and not start cursing and yelling or better going and hitting that twink and giving him a piece of his mind. He couldn't believe Kurt had the nerves that even after sort of  
breaking up with Blaine he had kept him hanging making him believe there was some hope for them and at the same time romancing another guy in the city. What made Cooper angrier was the fact that kurt slept with brother even after they had broken up and he had decided to move on he was just giving false assurances to Blaine and just stringing him along. He knew that their break up was his brother's fault he had  
cheated yet it wasn't as if Kurt was an innocent victim in all of it, he was playing with his brother's emotions and that wasn't something Cooper took kindly. Though Blaine had cheated but that didn't give Kurt the right to use him. Truth be told he had never liked Kurt but he seemed to make Blaine happy so Cooper never said anything but listening to his brother crying he knew that chasing after Kurt was only going to cause Blaine more heart-ache. And it had to be stopped for good.

Cooper and Blaine had spent much of the night talking. They also spent the entire next day watching movies and playing video games and talking. After five continuous hours of playing Assassin Creed Blaine seemed to getting back to being himself again, "It feels so good...haven't played like this since sophomore year" Cooper's eye-brows shot up and he exclaimed "What? studying so much Blainers?" From what he had gathered from their mom about Blaine over the years they were not in talking terms was that Blaine loved video games. She had told him that whenever Blaine was not at Dalton he used to spend most of his time playing. He had quiet a collection of video games. "Its just...forget it." Blaine said. "Talk" Cooper ordered. "Kurt didn't like video games so I didn't get time to play much, I used to play sometimes with Sam, Mike or Artie. But not for this long." Blaine said softly. "Miss playing don't you? But you almost have made a fucking gaming zone at home and you haven't played Assassins in over a year?""Na...I and Kurt usually did things we both enjoyed." Blaine said. "Do you realize that you usually did things that he enjoyed rather than you both." Cooper said before he could stop himself. From all his conversations with Blaine over the last year he knew his brotherabsolutely not a kinda guy who liked to have long hours of gossip sessions with girls and do manicure. He had expected Blaine to deny it but all Blaine said was "ya...you could say that."

It had been two days since the incident, Blaine was just moving about like a robot he was always preoccupied with his own thoughts there were a few times when he would act more like himself. Cooper tried his best to cheer him up but that cheer didn't last more than a few hours and his brother returned to being a heart-broken mess. It scared Cooper that Blaine might have withdrawn in his shell again or tried to harm himself again and to add to that his shoot started again today but he was reluctant leave Blaine alone. While on set, he had called and checked on Blaine numerous times and was relieved to know that Blaine had taken to wandering in the Central Park rather than brooding at home.

Meanwhile in Central Park, Blaine wandered around aimlessly just walking around and enjoying the freshly fallen snow around he felt relaxed he had just talked to Cooper, his brother was worrying too much he had called to check on Blaine almost every hour. His phone began ringing again and he was swore he was going to throw it away if it was his brother calling him again. But looking at the caller ID surprised him "Hey killer." Sebastian's voice said through the phone. There was something about hearing his voice that suddenly Blaine felt better. "Hey, how are you?" "You would have known if you had returned any of my texts. Anyways how are you?" "Sorry bout that, been busy and Coop was home so spent most of my time with him." The truth being Blaine hadn't bothered to check his phone for the past two days. "Your not fine Blaine, what happened?" "Nothing I'm fine." "Your going to have a hard time convincing me. I can clearly see something is wrong. You are walking around with your hair free of all the gel looking all messed and tired and you say everything is fine." "Huh?! How do you even..." "Turn around." Blaine tuned to see Sebastian standing a few feet away smiling at him. He felt a weird sense of relief and warmth on seeing Sebastian. Blaine just watched the warbler walk towards him there was something about Sebastian that brought a genuine smile on his face for the first time since the incident. Sebastian slung his arm over Blaine's shoulder directing him in a different direction, "Why don't we go get some coffee and you tell me what happened. Its too cold out here." Soon they were sitting in a cafe overlooking the snow-covered streets. "You didn't tell you were coming to New York." Blaine said. "I didn't know either but my grand-mother wanted me to visit so here I am and I didn't want to spend Christmas at Dalton. So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Blaine for some reason didn't wanna answer that question, as now he felt utterly stupid when Sebastian and all his friends from Dalton had told him to return back he stayed at McKinley as it was a link between him and Kurt and believing they would soon get back together and everything would be fine and being at McKinley wouldn't feel as bad and lonely anymore. The waitress came with their order of coffee and to Blaine's surprise a big slice of  
cheese cake. Blaine raised his eyebrow in question and Sebastian said, "Its not like your the only one who has a sweet tooth here, and anyways I simply love their cheese cake, its incredible I thought you should try some. You didn't answer my question." "Let's just say that it finally hit me hard that I should move on rather than being so hung up on my ex. Can we not talk anymore about it now?" Blaine asked. Sebastian just stared at him in shock, this was the first time Blaine had referred to Kurt as his ex and not just that but he was talking about moving on after almost three months of being sure that they would get back together. "May I know what brought this sudden change of heart?" "If you want to, its not like I have any friends to actually care to listen but not now." Hurt was evident on Blaine's face and it seemed like he was about to cry. Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's and relieved that he didn't take his hand back he said, "Blaine, look at me." When Blaine raised his head he was staring into  
Sebastian's green eyes full of sincerity "You are not alone Blaine, I will always be there for you. You know you can count on me for  
anything right?" Blaine just nodded. "And you know its not just me. All the warblers will be there for you. We will be there whenever you  
need us Blaine. Don't ever think that you are alone." Blaine knew what Sebastian was saying was true. The Warblers had always been there for him. When he had started at Dalton it was a few months after the start of the semester as he was still in therapy when school had started. He was the new kid even among the freshmen. Jeff had been his room-mate then. Jeff and Nick had soon became his friends and introduced him to the Warblers. Wes and David soon became his best-friends even though both were juniors and two years ahead of him. They had been supportive and understanding when he abandoned them to attend McKinley with Kurt to give him the senior year he dreamed of. They would always call and keep in touch with him even when his weekly visits to meet them had turned once in a month or two. Its not like he purposely ignored them  
but he had promised Kurt as he had flipped after Sebastian serenading him with 'I want you back' and what happened at Scandles (it didn't  
seem like a big deal to Blaine) that he wouldn't go to meet them alone and Kurt being himself rarely had time to go with him to visit the  
Warblers and it had completely stopped after the Slushie incident. Though they had made some wrong decisions they admitted it was only because they felt abandoned like Blaine was avoiding them and they felt betrayed that he just left them his friends for a guy he had known for a few months and their anger just took over their better judgment, they never intended to harm or injure anyone it was all just meant to be a joke and was just to ruin Kurt's sweater not hurt him but it had cost Blaine an eye surgery. They all had apologized far too many times. Blaine was lost in his thoughts and he was brought out of his brooding when Sebastian squeezed his hand gently, "You ok?" He asks. Blaine just nods again holds Sebastian's hand tightly giving him a reassuring smile and took a bite of the cheese cake. Little did they  
know that a certain Kurt Hummel was standing near the window of the  
cafe watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Blaine was enjoying the cheese cake while he and Sebastian caught up on each others life as they both had been busy especially Sebastian as he had lacrosse practice and glee rehearsal. 

They were so lost in their conversation that they did not hear someone clearing their throat behind them. When the voice was a little louder Sebastian looked up to see a fuming Kurt Hummel giving him his best bitch glare. As soon as Blaine turned Kurt marched in front of their table and snarled at Blaine, 

"How dare you? How can you stoop so low that you are here with this meerkat."

Blaine just took a deep breath, there were so many things he wanted to say to him. He wanted to yell and cry give him hundreds of reasons why he was there and tell Kurt exactly what he saw the other day. But he controlled himself, he didn't want to create a scene he didn't think he could deal with all of the emotional drama. "Well hello to you too Kurt." He said with as much politeness as he could muster. 

Sebastian wisely chose to stay out unless it was absolutely necessary to intervene of it as he didn't know what happened that Blaine was acting so cold towards Kurt.

"Why are you acting like that? And why didn't you tell me you are in the city?" 

"I didn't think it was necessary, I'm here to visit my brother and it didn't concern you, so didn't bother." Kurt looked so shocked at Blaine's reply that Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle looking at him.

"What are you laughing at? Its definitely because of you that Blaine's being so rude to me." Kurt said fuming. 

"Seb has nothing to do with anything at all. I just ran into him today. Anyways we have somewhere to go. See you around Kurt." Blaine was thankful that they had already paid at the counter and he could just leave cause he was afraid he would burst if he stayed there long. "You coming?" He as Sebastian who was just sitting at the table. 

Kurt was totally fuming now, Sebastian could actually imagine smoke coming out of his ears but he didn't have time to wait and enjoy as Blaine was already out of the cafe. 

 

They walked in silence for a long time. "Blaine where are we going?" Sebastian asked as they entered the Midtown Manhattan neighborhood.

"You wanted to know what happened right?"  
When Sebastian nodded "I just felt I better tell you when we get to Cooper's apartment if you don't mind that is." Blaine asked a bit uncertain.

"It's okay...my nana's house is just two blocks from here." Sebastian said as they walked into a building. 

 

When Cooper got home that night he heard laughter coming from the living room. When he came into the room he saw Blaine watching a Harry Potter movie with a boy with chest-nut color hair sitting beside him. 

Both of them were laughing as the aunt blew up in the 3rd part of the movie series. Blaine seemed care-free and at ease.  
"Hey there little brother." He called out.

"Hey Coop! How was your day?" 

"Same as everyday...lots of work. Who's your friend here?" He asked as he made himself comfortable on the opposite sofa. 

"Ohh...this is Sebastian, my friend from Dalton. Seb this is my brother Cooper." "Hi, Nice to meet you, Sebastian Smythe." Seb said as he and Cooper shook hands. 

"So you both hungry?" "No we made pasta, I've kept some for you." 

The three of them talked as Cooper had dinner and watched the movie with headed home sometime after they finished the fourth part.

"So is this Sebastian the same Sebastian?" Cooper asked as Blaine made his way back to the sofa after seeing Seb to the door. 

"If you are asking if its the same Sebastian who accidentally almost blinded me with a slushie and whom I have coffee atleast once a week  
now then...yes its the same Sebastian." 

"He seems nice." 

"You don't just have to say that Coop. He's a good friend, and since he has started working on his attitude we have been really good friends. He is one of the few people who didn't judge me through all the things that happened in the past few months. We have been better friends since listening to each other and offering honest opinions without judging it feels good to have someone to talk to." Blaine said remembering all the conversations he and Sebastian had sitting in Lima Bean before all the slushie incident and others after he went to Dalton to get the stolen trophy.

He and Cooper sat a long time chatting. He told him about Sebastian and how they both became good friends in spite of all that night Blaine stayed awake in bed thinking about everything that happened since he and Seb met in the park.

It just felt good to talk to Sebastian after so many days. He told him all what he witnessed at NYADA and what happened during the weekend Kurt had come to Lima. 

Blaine was rather taken aback seeing the concern in Seb's eyes still wondering if he had imagined it. Seb promised him that he'll help Blaine get his mind off things.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

         The next morning he was woken up by the constant buzz of his had called him many times. There were messages from Tina, Artie,Finn, Puck and Rachel as well apparently all of the New Directions except Mike and Quinn had sent him multiple messages.

         When he read the first few messages he knew that Kurt would definitely tell someone about their little run in and the news had traveled like fire through the New Directions grape-vine. He called Sam back and explained the situation to him and told him to tell Tina and Artie.

Sam believed him and also warned him that Finn wasn't very happy. It just couldn't bring himself to care what the others thought at the moment.

             VWhen Seb came to pick him up from Cooper's seeing him a bit gloomy. Sebastian had taken the task of cheering Blaine up too seriously. They had just roamed the city and even gone to meet Wes and David who were attending Brown University and gone ice skating in the central park .

 

       Through out the day Blaine had got multiple calls from the New Directions telling him that Seb was not a good guy he was tired of them telling him what he should do and explaining them that they were friends and were not dating.

 

Blaine was so frustrated with all of mentioned to Cooper and Seb about wanting some change while they were having dinner and the two quickly planned what they were going to do tomorrow. Cooper and Seb were getting along well considering they had just met twice.

 

 

 

 

            The next day Blaine went along with Cooper who had the day free to get a new hair cut. Later they met Seb for lunch and the three went shopping. By the end of the day Blaine almost had an entire new wardrobe and was feeling really good having temporarily forgotten the mess going on in his life.

 

 

The rest of the days in the city passed in a blur. Blaine spent a lot of time hanging out with Sebastian and even Cooper tagged along with them whenever he didn't have to go to the set. Blaine had even stopped using hair gel when Sebastian had commented his hair looked better without it after he had gotten the hair cut. He avoided all calls other than his parents, Sam and Tina.

 

 

 

             When he and Cooper returned back to Ohio his parents were pleased to see that a week away with his brother had brought quiet a change in Blaine. He smile seemed more genuine then it had been in months.

 

His mother wouldn't stop telling him how good he looked without plastering his hair to his scalp with a generous amount of gel.

 

        All the Andersons had been working on rebuilding their relationships with each other which had fallen apart due to Cooper running away from home and the Sadie Hawkins incident with Blaine. And things in the Anderson household where slowly returning back to the way they were before everything had started to fall apart.

 

The whole week of christmas had gone by happily. It was the first time in years that they had celebrated Christmas together it felt good to have a bit of normal family atmosphere that Blaine could easily forget other worries and enjoy the time with his family. But the day Cooper flew back to NYC reality started to sink in and all his worries resurfaced as he had nothing to distract him.

 

But he had been avoiding everything for far too long and it was time he faced it. Blaine drifted of to sleep but he couldn't deny that he was a bit hesitant to go to school the next day as he didn't know how the others were going to react towards him. It had been the last thing on his mind when he was around Seb and Cooper and even when he spent time with his family but now the thoughts were crowding his mind.

 

While back in New York Cooper was worried what Blaine would have to face the next day at school. It hadn't been easy for him to come in terms with the fact that he and Kurt were not meant to be forever and having all his hopes crushed all the plans and dreams being turned to nothing hadn't been easy for him.

On top of that he had to deal with everyone who was pissed at him for being friends with Seb and the warblers. When he had visited Mckinley a year ago if he had learnt anything it was that the New Direction kids weren't an easy bunch of people to be around. Most of them had a problem of not keeping their opinion on others personal matters to themselves.

He knew that though Blaine seemed to brush it off whatever they said but he could see that it bothered him as almost all his so called friends at McKinley turned against him.

Cooper wished his and Blaine's relationship would always get back to what it was before he had ran away from home after his graduation and went to LA to become an actor.

He was glad it was going well so far between them, they had began to trust each other though he knew they had a long way to go. He and Blaine had always been close that is before the summer junior year in high school when he and his father started disagreeing on every single thing since his dad wasn't happy with his choice of career that lead to constant arguments which often got ugly .

 

In an attempt to rebel against his father he had shut out even his mother and Blaine from his life. He had turned from an ideal son into a obnoxious and irritating teenager for his parents and a acted like a total jerk towards his brother. He had done everything possible to push Blaine away from him.

 

He had kept in touch with is mother by calling her once or twice in few months. But things had changed when he had visited Ohio last year. When he saw the state his family had reduced to he regretted the decisions he had made as a teenager. As they had not only affected his relationship with his family but had torn his family apart.

His parents had started drift apart as well as neglected Blaine and things had gotten worse when Blaine was beaten up at a dance and had been in the hospital for months. It wasn't that his parents were homophobic but they were so scared to losing their other son too that they distanced themselves from Blaine as well.

 

Even being in a private school hadn't kept Blaine safe hence they opted for Dalton Academy as it was a boarding school and one of the best in the state, with a zero tolerance policy as Blaine would be staying at Dalton his parents traveled a lot for work as well as vacations they were rarely home also Blaine would have minimum contact with the outside world chances of running into homophobic people would be minimum.

They provided Blaine with everything he needed except a family. Cooper had not known anything about what had happened to Blaine until a year later as his calls to his mother had stopped. He had blamed at cursed himself for all that had happened to his brother that he did not know how to confront him again.

 

But going back to Ohio was the best thing he had ever done. He had confronted his fears and tried to reestablish his relationshi with his family especially his brother. He also found the reason of his father's recent anger towards Blaine. His father felt that like Cooper even Blaine was throwing away his future for something h didn't know how it would turn out right. He knew a part of it had to do with Blaine trying to face his fears but facing his demons by going back to a public school full of bullies and homophobic people wasn't exactly ideal.

Blaine transferring to a public school for being with Kurt was something similar to what Cooper had done. A reckless decision knowing that there was more chances of things going wrong and hurting themselves in the worat possible ways.

They were especially scared to send him to a public school where people were easily bullied as they knew the reason for Kurt's short term transfer to Dalton.

Cooper had ran of to LA even after being accepted in Harvard and not attended college. Cooper had managed to get a decent living by doing commercials, modeling and Broadway shows but things were looking up for him, there was a long way to go still he got first movie role, but there was no guarantee that Blaine would be safe at that school or that his relationship with Kurt would last. And finally what he feared had happened. Blaine had left his safe sanctuary a place he loved, a place he could call home when his own home had turned into a disaster.

 

Cooper had began to almost hate Kurt for making Blaine hate himself for distancing him from his friends the first people he began to trust, the people who became his friends for who he was and accepted him the way he was, those who had been like a family for him helped him come out of his shell to build up thcourage and confidence he had.

 

Cooper hadn't met any other Warblers before Sebastian but from what he had heard from his mother and Blaine he knew those guys had to be good, there was always something different about Blaine when he talked about them he could see the pride Blaine felt for being a Warbler, he knew that Blaine wished he had never left them though he wouldn't admit and he regretted losing contact with them in an attempt to make Kurt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 

                  Blaine was sitting in his car in the McKinley parking lot still debating if he should go in or just ditch school and drive back home, not like anyone was home to ask him why he didn't go to school. His dad already left for another business trip while his mom left for office early morning and knowing her she wouldn't return till late evening.

 

He was almost ready to drive back home when he got a text from Sebastian.

_'Go get them Killer don't let the muggles put you down~S'_

Blaine smiled at the Harry potter reference Seb was as much as a geek he was though he denied it and said that he just enjoyed the series.

 

He was about to enter the McKinley halls when there was a text from Cooper wishing him luck as well.

           The day was going rather normal as being shoved into lockers by the football jocks was rather become a routine and most people especially guys didn't talk to him afraid of catching the gay or afraid of being made fun of for being friends with the gay guy.

All his classes were AP as he was way ahead of syllabus because of Dalton so none of the New Directions had class with him before lunch except Artie, he didn't act any different towards him.

He met Sam between classes and he was fine as well. It was at lunch that things took a different turn.

Tina pulled him aside as he was walking towards the lunch room. Tina narrowed her eyes in contemplation.

"So when were you going to tell me? What happened in New York, when did you start dating that evil Warbler? Did it start at one of your weekend hangouts with the warblers?"

"We are just friends Tina. We have been hanging out often and its nothing more than just friendship and I like spending time with him, we get each other quiet well." Blaine said.

"You know Kurt would never forgive you for that. You know he hates Sebastian yet you are dating him." She said as if talking to a small child.

"Kurt doesn't have a say in who I should be friends with and I AM NOT DATING SEBASTIAN" Blaine said as calmly as he could raising his voice a few octaves as if that would finally get through to her.

"He tried to break you and Kurt up last year. He stole Michael from us and nearly blinded you," Tina ranted.

"He stole our Nationals trophy this year and cheated at Sectionals to beat us. Why would you even talk to him?"

"He's not like that anymore. He isn't actually a bad guy he is just lost on the wrong track. And for the record, he didn't steal the trophy, Hunter did."

"He almost blinded you," Tina repeated.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine dropped into the seat at a desk with a heavy sigh. He had no idea what he'd been thinking or why he hadn't taken the out Sebastian had given him.

"There's no reason I can't be friends with him he is truly sorry he apologized I forgave him we just decided to have a fresh start and its going rather well ." He insisted stubbornly.

Tina seemed to sense that she pushed the Sebastian-is-an-evil-bastard card a little too far, so she switched tactics.

"What about Kurt? You know he flipped when he saw you too together."

"Kurt is dating someone else. He doesn't get a say in who I hang out with." Blaine replied loosing his patience, he was getting tired of everyone telling him what to do.

"He thinks that's who you cheated on him with," Tina said. "It wasn't, was it?"

"I have already told Kurt many times it wasn't. I can't help what he believes," Blaine said and walked away.

 

He knew after Kurt had seen him with Seb in the cafe there wasn't any chance in hell that they would get back together. But he already knew that after seeing him with that guy confessing that he wanted to move on he wouldn't want to get back together with Kurt.

 

At this point Blaine was sure he would not want to get back to Kurt he knew that the breakup was his fault but he was not going to let Kurt string him along and after talking to Cooper his was more sure of his decision to not play the spare that Kurt could come back to if things didn't work out with the New York guy.

He had cheated but that didn't mean he was going to let himself be used. And the issue Kurt had created just cause he had had coffee with Seb.

Glee practice was hell. No one other than Sam and Artie spoke to him but they seemed hesitant under Finn's gaze . Tina was angry that he had snapped at her. During the entire practice Finn kept giving him the evil eye.

Mr. Schue seemed rather oblivious to the tension him. When the practice was over Blaine was walking over to his car when Finn came up behind him.

"Hey Warbler"

"I joined the New Directions last year if you seemed to have forgotten Finn. I'm not a part of the Warblers anymore." Blaine said coldly.

"But you will always be one of them those spoilt rich boys who think they can do anything they want you just care bout yourself. You are just like as selfish and bad as a lot of them. I think it would have been better if I let you go back to your fancy filthy rich school it would have saved Kurt the heart-ache don't know why I listened to Mr. Shue and Rachel and convinced you to stay with us so we could win. We reached nationals even when you weren't singing for us." Finn spat.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had they really made him stay at Mckinley so he could lead them to victory and win Nationals.

Finn had told him so many times how he now belonged here with them when he had announced he was thinking of transferring to Dalton.

Blaine didn't say a word to him just drove home and lay in his bed, he felt used like he was some commodity some sort of weapon for them to win nationals rather than a friend.

 

He knew that though he didn't feel the same sense of belonging and pride with the New Directions he felt being a Warbler but he had never once thought of deceiving them he was loyal to them just as he had been to the Warblers. He had turned his back on his brothers for their friendship and Finn had just shattered the illusion.

True that everyone at McKinley glee club were friends or atleast tried to be. But they could turn against each other pretty soon something the Warblers wouldn't do.

Blaine was deep in thought when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to revel his mother standing there she hardly came to check on him though she did it more often since she started staying at home more often than traveling with his dad.

"Hey mom. Do you need anything?"

"No Blaine just wanted to check on you, your lights were on when I got home its past midnight do you have too much homework honey you look a bit stressed?"

"Its so late I didn't even realize. I was just thinking some things through. Its been a mess and my just trying to put things in place and sort out my priorities since I started applying to colleges and stuff."

"Its ok dear we will support you regardless to where you end up, though I have done a awful job of showing it in the past and your father is just angry because well he is worried about your future just as he was for Coop, he'll come around."

"I know mom."

"Now go to sleep if you don't want to doze of in school tomorrow, Good night." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night mom." Though he tried to sleep what he had been thinking about just kept coming back to him.

He had applied to NYADA only cause he and Kurt had decided to go to college together, face the New York city together.

But now with all that happened he was questioning his decision of attending NYADA, he loved music he enjoyed creating it but did he really wanted to become a Broadway actor or a performer he just couldn't picture himself on a stage like he had seen when he had gone to see Broadway productions with his parents or grandparents.

He had even seen Cooper performing on stage but couldn't picture himself in his place. He realized he had made so many choices about his future for Kurt.

Transferring to McKinley from a prep school which would have looked much better on his college application, leaving being the lead soloist of acapella to being just one of the singers in a show choir.

He had even chosen to go to a college so he and Kurt could be together. He thought of transferring back to Dalton there was nothing much holding him back at McKinley and he had everything to return to Dalton.

But he didn't want to run just because he was having trouble or feeling lonely. Though Dalton would look impressive on his application and he could get into any ivy league school, his grades were good and being involved with a acapella and if he resumed his activities of boxing and fencing along with his credits of performing in musicals at McKinley his application would be rather impressive and he could also take up the subjects he had left of because the courses weren't available at McKinley.

He thought about talking it through to Cooper if he was planning to majoring in psychology and music composition and go to med school to become a child and teen psychiatrist like he had planned when he had been taking therapy after the Sadie Hawkins incident.

He was determined to take up the career he had thought about in freshmen year in high school. But he was still hesitant to return he felt like he was running back to Dalton because he failed or couldn't survive at McKinley.

He talked about it all to Cooper the next day and even gave a slight i idea to Seb about what he was thinking of doing. But since McKinley had managed to get to Regionals by competing in other competitions it was going to be tough.

Cooper told him if he was sure of what he wanted to do Dalton was a better option for him but he wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to be sure before he could speak to his parents.

So he had text Seb next morning to meet him after school so he might have some help in getting everything strait before talking to his dad.

_'I will be leaving for an away game in an hour killer won't be back till late evening depends on the game.~S_ '

_Ya I forgot...I guess you had mentioned it you are going to do well don't forget to inform me of your win.~B_

_'Was it something to urgent? I have some time to call ~S_

_Its fine nothing that urgent we'll meet tomorrow for coffee as usual tell you then, fingers crossed for a Dalton win~B_

With Seb not available he could think of only one person he could talk to about this and expect sane advice so there he was sitting in the Lima Bean with Nick.

He was the only sensible one other than Wes to talk to when he wanted some sense to be put into him. He explained him the whole situation and Nick seemed to understand why he was so hesitant.

They just sat in silence for some time as Nick decided how to respond to everything Blaine told him he opened up about everything he felt recently.

"I get want you are saying about not wanting to go running back to your safe haven just because things got difficult outside. You had come to Dalton because it offered the safety you wouldn't get in most school around here. We all had our various reasons for coming to Dalton though your situation was different. Though like the rest of us Dalton eventually became a home rather than a safe haven." Blaine nodded as Nick continued.

"Its a home for you Blaine nothing has changed that nothing can like Ohio will always be home to you no matter where you might end up but it wouldn't change. And going back home after you have tried to fit and explored the world around is not failure Blaine. Returning home is not running away. Just like you we will always be our parents little kids we will always be Dalton boys too. You are a Dalton boy and you know nothing will ever change it." Blaine just looked at him as the words sunk in.

Dalton had become so much more than just a school to keep him safe and it took him long enough to realize that. Blaine wanted to say something but he didn't know how or what.

"I don't want to force your decision, its your call whatever you decide don't forget once a warbler always a warbler so you are one of us whether you are at Dalton or any other corner of the world."

"I know that Nick. But can I ask you something I'm just curious?" Nick just nodded "Kurt was also a warbler once than why did you guys turn against him and agree with the slushie thing ?" Nick didn't even take time to think as if he was sure what he wanted to say and how, "Sure Kurt sang with us but he was never one of us and I guess even you know that. He was too difficult and uptight he never mixed up and he definitely didn't consider us as his friends much less his brothers." Blaine was shocked at what he heard it might have been evident on his face so Nick proceeded to explain.

"See when we met Kurt we liked him and all but you know as time passed we and I mean all of us thought that he was the guy for you that he made you happy. Many of us realized it wasn't the case even before he transferred but didn't say anything I mean who were we to say who you can or can't date when you seemed so happy." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Me and Jeff were one of the last people to realize that it had been a mistake to let you transfer. I think Kurt knew we didn't like him he didn't keep in touch with any of us other than you when he transferred back and he even made you distant with us after you transferred." Blaine tried to protest at that.

"You know too Blaine we started talking lesser and lesser when you were at McKinley even your visits became monthly than weekly like they were at the beginning of the year and he always came along like he was afraid to let you visit us alone. And you know he never left your side when you came to visit."

"Ya but it was because of the way Seb acted he sang 'I want you back' to me in front of my boyfriend." Nick just had a amused smile.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Nothing...I'm hoping you'll figure it out but if you don't and my patience wears off I'll let you know. But I want you to find out on your own. Anyways I should get going, long ride to Westerville. What about you staying in Lima today?"

"Ya.. mom's staying Columbus and dad's on the east coast it feels too alone in such a big house so prefer staying at the apartment when I'm alone."

"Hoping to see you in a certain blazer soon Blaine" Nick said before he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 

 

             Blaine was glad he had it all figured out. Talking to Nick yesterday had really been helpful. Both his parents were going to be home today so he decided to not waste time and talk to them. He knew talking to his parents was going to be easier than talking to the New Directions and most of them were going to blame Seb so he needed a heads up. He was meeting Seb at Lima Bean, Seb had wanted him to come out with the rest of the Warblers as he and Thad were celebrating their win they were just a few wins away from state championship. He had declined and told Seb that he would be happy with his reason for not coming but hadn't told him what it was.

                       Blaine is sitting at their usual table with a coffee for him aswell as Seb waiting for the boy to arrive. He wonders why they alwaysmeet at the Lima Bean its not that the coffee here is something gre and seeing that they both return to Westerville it seems stupid to come to Lima for a few cups of coffee but still they do it.

"I decided to transfer back to Dalton." Blaine said as Sebastian settled down and took a sip of his coffee.

As Blaine said this Sebastian's head shot up to look at him "Are you sure about it?"

"Ya I am...I don't have anything holding me back at McKinley and Dalton will be much better for me being with all the warblers its better than feeling like I'm alone." But he was worried about the New Directions reaction.

"I'm glad you are coming back. i have a feeling Trent is going to explode of joy but I'm a little wary of your friends. Its just two months for regionals killer I'm already on the top of their hate list and they'll definitely kill me thinking I lured you back to the 'fancy rich school' with my evil ways." Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that'll happen, I don't think most of them will even care other than it makes their chances of winning regionals much less then they already are, they wouldn't give it much thought they still call me 'Blaine warbler' anyway. It's was my decision and I am doing this for me." Blaine said in a tone that there was a determination and stubbornness to it that he was not going to change his mind. It felt like the same Blaine he had met for the first time was back again. He sounded more sure and confident about himself than he had in a long time. They talked for a while about a lot of hings including Sebastian's performance in the recent game. everything seemed different yet normal at the same time and Blaine was really glad about his decision. He didn't realize how much he wanted to return back to Dalton. 

                    Sebastian drove forward as Dalton was on the other side of the main town area as Blaine turned of the main road outside Westerville. There were very few houses in this part of the town most were gated establishments large houses surrounded by a lot of space around scattered at the periphery of the town. Seb's house was also one of these houses Blaine had never been there he just knew Seb's family had a house in Westerville where he spent his weekends sometimes was in the same gated neighborhood as the Andersons.

                            The Anderson's home was one of the last houses a bit away from the rest of the homes. He hated that stupid gate it took so long to open he was just whining being nervous did that to him sometimes he thought as he waited for the stupid gate to open hadn't been there when he was little he liked the open yard and all the space. t

The house was a beautiful southern plantation style manor surrounded by a carefully landscaped garden. The space around the house had been plenty but still with the fence and the gate it felt closed off to Blaine.  But he knew it was necessary. His father had fenced the whole property after the Sadie Hawkins incident. 

 His breathing quickened as soon as he spotted his dad's SUV in the driveway. Why the hell was he so scared he was just asking to transfer back to Dalton where his father wanted him to be in the first place so it shouldn't be that difficult. He walked in and was greeted by some nice smell coming from the kitchen. To his surprise his mom was cooking she only cooked on weekends and if there was something special and she was free from work.

"Hey I'm home." He called out.

The atmosphere at home seemed different happier than usual. At dinner he found the reason why.

"Cooper called today. He has some good news for us" his mom said as he and he and his dad listened.

“He signed the contract for his first movie today.” Blaine and Mr. Anderson sat still for what seemed like a very long time Blaine's fork halfway through his mouth.

"You are not kidding right?" Blaine asked once he could speak again.

When his mother confirmed that it was true and the smile on her face was definitely was all proof he needed.

"That's so awesome I need to call him." He was about to get up. "Finish your dinner Blaine, why don't we all call him after we are done." Blaine just grinned, he was so happy for his brother he finally got his first break on the big screen. "Why don't you set up the computer after dinner in your dad's office. We can all talk to him then."

"Its not the lead role but I'm in the main cast as one of the supporting actors I have scenes throughout the movie." Cooper explained them through the computer.

"Well its the first step Coop, you have a long way to go." Blaine said to him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime."

"Blaine's right you start small but you are going to end up big if you do it right and work hard." His mom said.

"I know mom." Cooper said. They were all talking when Blaine thought he better do it now that all of his family was here.

"Well as we all are here I've some news for you guys too." He said nervously. "Finally?" Cooper asked his stupid grin growing wider.

"Yes finally." Blaine smiled as Cooper winked at him when his parents exchanged confused glances.

"I want to transfer back to Dalton." Blaine blurted so fast that he wondered if his parents understood him but after showing no expression for a while but he was relieved when their faces split into identical smiles. To say his parents were happy that he was transferring back to Dalton would be an understatement. With Cooper's news of the movie and when they heard of Blaine's plans for college it was safe to say they were over the moon.

"Ohh boys you both really made my day, seeing you have promising future's one less thing I have to worry about." Their dad said.

"So proud of you both sweethearts." Mrs. Anderson chimed in. You can be proud of Coop for now, I just made plans,be proud when I get into an ivy league." Blaine said. "As if there's a doubt about it. You are the nerd here." Cooper said. And they all laughed as Blaine mock glared at him. They all talked a little more and made plans for Cooper to visit before he started shooting the movie this summer.

"Do you want me to talk to Dean Rodrigues immediately? Or you want to wait?" His father asked him. "No the sooner the better. I don't want to waste more time than I already have." Blaine said. "So I'll set up a meeting with him tomorrow. I don't think there should be a problem so mostly expect you will be starting at Dalton on Monday." "Thanks Dad. See you in the morning." Blaine slept relieved that day. Only two more days at McKinley and he would be back at Dalton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaine was more cheerier than he had been since he had been back to school. At lunch he got a call from his dad to inform him that he had a meeting with Dean Rodriguez and they were more than happy to have him back. The only thing that worried him now was how he was going to break the news to the glee club. He decided he would do it tomorrow as it was Friday and he wouldn't have to face them again anytime soon as he was starting at Dalton from Monday.  
But he decided to tell Sam before the others, they were close and Blaine considered him as one of his best friends. 

"Blaine" someone called out as he was walking towards the parking lot with Sam and Brittany. He turned to see his dad walking towards him.  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Blaine was so surprised to see his father, he had never come to McKinley before.

"Just got the transfer papers ready, you said the sooner the better so Dean Rodriguez told me to finish up the paperwork as soon as possible. He said you'll have to pick your class schedule, uniform and dorm key by tomorrow." 

"Thanks dad." Blaine said giving his dad a one arm hug to not wrinkle his suit. 

"Blaine what are ther transfer papers for?" Sam asked. "Ohh that's what I had to tell you, I'm transferring back to Dalton. Also, this is meet my dad Clement Anderson." Blaine turned to his father, "Dad this is Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce." "Nice to meet you sir" they both said as the shook hands with Mr. Anderson.

As Mr. Anderson left Sam turned to Blaine "What's going on Blaine? What's with going back to Dalton again?"  
"I should have told you about it but I had to get things figured out first. Why don't I tell you over coffee its quite a long story." 

 

"Blaine are you really doing it for yourself ?" Sam asked a bit uncertain. They were sitting at the table in one corner of the Lima Bean.

"Yes, and this has nothing to do with Seb or Kurt or anyone else. Its something I want to do for me." Blaine told him.  
"Fine."

"Sam I'm going to Dalton doesn't mean we are not friends anymore. You are always going to be one of my best friends." And Blaine knew he wasn't going to break his promise of keeping in touch again.  
"I know that Blaine but still, you are going away and I'm happy for you but you know its going to be difficult for you to have any time on your hands." Blaine knew where Sam was coming from but now things were different. 

"Blaine, you won't forget me when you go back to your castle right?" Brittany asked timidly.  
"No Britt I won't. I'll come to visit you and you can come anytime you want as well."

"That's good cause I and Lord Tubbington will miss you Blaine Warbler. You'll always be my favorite dolphin." seeing Brittany so accept Blaine's decision and just being happy for him improved Sam's mood too. "It is the best thing for Blaine, I know he misses everyone and they miss him too. And also I think it will be the best way for Blaine to end his senior year. No one should be sad and him going back to being a Warbler is just perfect way of ending the horrible year he's been having." Sam agreed that his girlfriend was indeed right. With the year Blaine was having Dalton would be a big improvement. 

 

The next day Blaine drove to school he suddenly realized it was the last time he was doing this. He didn't feel as nervous as he was yesterday about telling everyone at glee that he was transferring back to Dalton. Maybe Sam and Brittany's reaction to the news was the reason or maybe the messages from Seb, Nick and Cooper just reminding him that people still cared.

Everyone was gathered in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue and Finn. It was the last day of their assignment for the week. He decides he tell everyone now then wait till the end. 

"Guys, Mr. Schue I've something to to tell you." 'There done, now I can't step back.' He takes a deep breath "I'm transferring to Dalton. Or rather I transferred to Dalton." 

"What? You can't do that." Tina says. 

"I did Tina, I needed to do it. Its been really nice with you guys but I want to go back." 

"Its because of that Slushie-whore isn't it?" She yells. "You wouldn't leave us otherwise." 

"It has NOTHING to do with Seb its something I want to do for myself." 

"But..." She is cut by Kitty "So you'll be competing against us?" She asks reminding him so much of Rachel. 

"Yes I will be." 

"That's not fair you will be betraying us by joining the competition. You are such a traitor..." Unique yelled at him. 

"I didn't see anyone complaining when I left the Warblers to come to McKinley and joined you guys to compete against them that didn't make me a traitor to them did it?" Blaine yelled back. The room was silent nobody had an answer to Blaine's question. 

"I think Blaine has made his decision and we should all respect it. He's been a very dedicated and a invaluable addition to our club and you are always welcome here Blaine. We are not happy to lose you but I'm glad I got to know you for more than just a rival competitor." Mr. Schue said effectively ending the argument. "And since it is Blaine's last day with us i don't want any further discussions on this topic."

The rest of the time went by there was tension in the air but no one acted on it. Tina didn't even look at him, today he had to face angry glares from not only Finn but the rest of the glee club save Sam and Brittany.

When he is clearing his locker Sam and Brittany came to him. Brittany just cries and hugs him. "I'm so sorry for what what everyone said to you. I'm gonna miss you. You won't forget me when you go back to your hogwarts will you?"

"Hey...shhh Britt its ok. And I'm transferring doesn't mean we are not going to be friends anymore. You guys will always be my friends." 

He drove home as his mother had picked up his uniform from Dalton. But he definitely wasn't prepared for the surprise that was waiting for him when he got home. Sitting in the living room were Nick and Jeff along with his parents. His parents had never bothered to get to know his friends before so he wondered what all of it was about. His mom had met Nick, Jeff, Wes and David as she was home once when they had come to visit during summer but his dad didn't know any of his friends.  
And to see them all talking as if they were just catching up like they had met after a long time and not just for the first time was a bit shocking. His dad hadn't even spoken to Kurt beyond a few basic questions when he had come over for dinner. He had never invited Kurt for dinner with his family again as his parents seemed kinda cold towards him and that had made him doubt if they even accepted his sexuality. So the sight before him left him stuck in the entrance of the den just staring at them.

"Are you going to come and sit with us or just stand there imitating a goldfish?" his dad's voice pulled him out of his head.

"Hgh...no what are you guys doing here?" 

"Nice to see you too Blainers." Jeff said. "I didn't mean it like that...I'm just too surprised I guess." 

"Relax Blaine, we ran into your mom when she was at Dalton and thought you would do with some help packing." 

"Ohh...thanks." "So Blaine you never told me you were friends with these boys. I play golf with Mr. Sterling and Dr. Duval at the club." "You never asked before." The words were out of Blaine's mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Seeing the hurt look on his dad's face he quickly added. "I'm sorry just...." "Its okay, you are right about that. I missed out on a lot of things but I plan on changing it. Now you boys have fun. I've got some work to do. And I hope you too staying for dinner?" He asked Nick and Jeff. 

"Surely Mr. Anderson." Both of them said as his dad walked out to he ruffled Blaine's hair as if reassuring him that he was alright with what Blaine had just said. 'I guess giving up on gel was a good thing. His dad hadn't done that in ages.' He always used to when he was a small boy. 

"So you boys don't mind fish do you?" His mom asked. She turned to Blaine, "How was school?"

"Mostly uneventful for a last day." Blaine said. "They didn't create a lot of problem, did they?" Nick asked. 

"No not much. Tina yelled and cried, Unique almost created a scene, he loves drama...and Finn was trying to burn holes in me with his eyes but then he's been doing it all week and others were fine. While the rest were staring as if I'm the most disgusting thing in the world. Sam and Brittany have been the most supportive I guess even Mr. Schue knew that I would go back one day cause he seemed very understanding, though he did say he was disappointed that I chose to go back to Dalton."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

Saturday afternoon he was sitting in his room surrounded with boxes. He didn't have to take a lot of things with him as Dalton was just a hour drive from his house, he could come back to get anything he might forget. He had packed a few clothes but not too much as they wore uniforms most of the time. But he had a box full text books along with a few of his favorite novels and ofcourse his set of Harry Potter series, he didn't like the thought of leaving them at home. 

Nick and Jeff had laughed when he filled more boxes with music CD's and movies than clothes. He was looking around the room when his eyes fell on the two guitars on the wall. His old one he received at Christmas when he was six. He had learnt to play it well by summer. He had discovered his love for music when his mom had forced him into piano lessons at five. He decided to take his new guitar with him though, it wasn't exactly new he got it from his parents on his fourteenth birthday but it was the last present he received from his parents which was personal, something he really wanted. 

Before Christmas this year their gifts felt like they had just sent one of their secretary to get a something as they were too busy to do it themselves. further proof of how far apart they all had drifted from each other. Their gifts were useful but they lacked emotion they felt empty like they were giving him something just because they had too. But this year Christmas had been different his dad had got him the latest collection of Brooks Brothers bow ties. Something Blaine knew he would treasure. 

He was pulled out of his brooding by his phone ringing. He thought it must be Nick or Jeff but was surprised to see Kurt calling him. They hadn't talked to each other after that day in New York. He was debating if he should answer or not but in the end he decided its better to answer as he knew he didn't very much like it when his calls to Kurt had gone unanswered. He defiantly moving on and now he had accepted that he and Kurt were never getting back together. But they were friends and it was true that Kurt had used him but he was also t blame for it he had let Kurt drag him along because he was to afraid to let go, to afraid to believe that there was no happily ever after for them. But he was now ready to move on and he wasn't angry and he had forgiven Kurt and he had forgiven himself for what he had done to them, he was ready to let go and move on so he answered.   
"Hey Kurt."

"Hey...I just called to say I'm sorry. I don't know why I lashed out on you in the cafe."  
"Its okay."

"No its not Blaine. I had no right to speak to you like I did, I knowI have no right to tell you who you should date but I just don't trust Smythe."

"I and Seb are not dating Kurt."

"But you were..."

"We are friends. Very good friends actually."

" Ohh...I don't think you are doing the right thing trusting him, I wouldn't." Blaine was getting angry of everyone judging Sebastian as if he was the only one who had made mistakes.

"You forgave a guy who threatened to kill you and Seb didn't even throw the slushie on purpose but just to ruin your outfit or something. Seb is not the guy he portrays he is, behind the mask of cocky and arrogant he is actually a nice guy."

"Dave had issues Blaine. He needed a friend and I don't like keeping grudges and he needed my help so I forgave him, I thought we are passed this."  
"Seb also needs a friend. And you are being a hypocrite, you don't keep grudges yet you hate Seb."

"Sebastian Meerkat Smythe is a totally different story, he's just...hgh...I don't know he just gets on my nerves. Anyways I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for how I acted."

"I said it alright. So we on talking terms again?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"It wasn't Smythe was it? I know you said it wasn't but..."

"No Kurt, it wasn't Seb. It told you before it was just a random guy."

"I heard you transferred to Dalton. So I thought maybe..."

"I am transferring to Dalton but not for Seb or anyone else but me."

"But you said you transferred to McKinley because you wanted to."

"Ya I did, I wanted to be there for you."

"But you said you wanted to face your fears to confront to bullies you ran from at your old school."

"They were not exactly bullies Kurt and a part of me wanted to prove to everyone to myself and my parents that I can survive in a world where there is ignorance but for most part it was for you." Before Kurt could ask what exactly he meant by it as his mom came in to tell that Nick and Jeff were downstairs. "I'll talk to you later. Nick and Jeff are here to help me to get my stuff to Dalton."

"Okay... We'll talk later."

"Bye." And he ended the call.

He had made it a point to tell Kurt he missed him and loved him even after they had broken up but he didn't feel that he should do it. For the first time he was relieved he had to end Kurt's call. He had never told Kurt exactly what happened at his old school he had just told him something bad happened at a school dance and that he was taunted so it didn't surprise him that Kurt assumed that he was bullied.   
The only people that knew other than his family were the Warblers who were there when he had started at Dalton. Even Sebastian had a better idea of what happened, he didn't know the whole of it or the extent but Sebastian knew he was beaten at a school dance by people who were once his friend. He just finished packing his guitar when Nick and Jeff came upstairs. 

"Hey..." He said almost half hearted. 

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Kurt called." seeing the anger flash in both their eyes the quickly added, "to apologize." 

"As if that's going to do anything." 

"I know you guys don't like him, for valid reasons I understand. But I forgave him cause part of it was my fault I let him do that to me." Nick didn't say anything cause he knew what Blaine was saying was true but he could still blame Kurt he was rather partial towards his friend. They loaded off all the boxes in Blaine's car and after Blaine said good-bye to his parents with promise of visiting one of the weekends they left for Dalton. To a new start of Blaine's life something he was doing for himself not because his parents wanted him to not for a boyfriend not because his friends wanted him or not because circumstances made him. He was doing this for himself not because circumstances forced him.

When they parked in front of the Senior dorms Blaine was surprised to see all the warblers as well as some of his non-warbler friends waiting on the stairs of the building. 

"Didn't expect a welcoming committee did you? Well Blaine Anderson you are still quiet a legend here. We are not gonna have a lousy comeback for you." Jeff said as the got out of the car. "Hey killer, welcome home." Sebastian said as he came towards them and gave Blaine a hug. Most of the Warblers who knew him personally did the same. The others were new members who joined in the last two years that he was away so didn't know them well. After everyone had greeted him Hunter came forward, "Glad to have you back Blaine." 

"Glad to be back." He said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 

 

      The guys helped him unpack and they were all sitting the room he was sharing with Sebastian and Hunter. "So have you guys prepared a set list for regionals yet?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Seb and Jeff are working on the arrangement. We are just done with one song though." Hunter said.

"Here. Since the theme is boy-bands we picked something different. I mean everyone will take songs of One Direction or the Beatles. So we decided to go with 'Turn it up' by One Call as our opening number." Seb said as Blaine went through the arrangement .

"So who is taking the lead on this one?"

"Hunter is. Now that you are here and we are still undecided on the remaining to songs we could do with a lot of help with the rearrangement." Jeff told him.

"Well what are the other two songs?"

"We decided to take the second one a bit easy more singing and less the choreography for Turn it up is going to be a bit tiring and our last number requires lot of dancing."

"Its good that you decided to upgrade the dance moves. We wouldn't last long in the Nationals with the Warbler two step." Blaine said.

"I know as my previous choir group had reached Nationals twice. We finished 8th last year and 2nd before that. I seen you performing Blaine, don't think I took such serious measures to try to get you back just listening to these guys . They always keep singing your praises. Saying 'he sings like a dream' though you are a great singer." Hunter said joking looking at Sebastian who was glaring at him.

"So the second one is a ballad and since you are here now we want this one to be a duet with you and Seb." Hunter said.

"But we are still undecided between 'You raise me up' and 'Flying without Wings' by Westlife." Trent chimed in.

"And for the finale we were thinking of Chasing the Sun by the Wanted."

"I guess Chasing the Sun would be perfect."

"Ya we think you should lead that one." Nick said.

"You know everyone is going to expects us to do what you are planning, two solos and a duet. One thing I learned from New Directions they focus on the most powerful voices like first it was always the 'Rachel Berry show' which became somewhat the 'Rachel and Blaine' show and now its 'the Marley and Jake' show. And we are now doing the same. So what I'm trying to say is we'll make the finale a group number in the real sense." Blaine said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Seb asked.

"See we have already upgraded our choreography let's broaden our vocal range. The song is already sung by five we rearrange it to fit more singers."

"That's a fantastic idea. Do the most unexpected. I like your spirit Anderson not even here for a few hours and you already set for leading our way to the nationals. I guess these guys weren't exaggerating when they said you are an over-achiever." Hunter said.

"Why Thank you...I didn't know I was praised so much but they are definitely exaggerating."

"Not that I doubt you B, but how are we going to pull this off?" Seb asked.

"We have three people doing the rearrangement and we do have other powerful voices they need more practice to sing the lead for competing but nothing they can't pull off." Blaine said.

"And who exactly do you have in mind when you talking bout that cause sounds like you have a plan." Nick said.

"You and Jeff along with Hunter, Seb and myself and Aiedan. That makes six we need two more and who do you think is most capable of becoming the soloist after we graduate?"

"Not sure none seem ready." Nate replied.

"You guys have to have some idea? that's what got the New Directions down we didn't have a female lead after Rachel graduated. And its gonna be the problem for Warblers next year eleven of us are graduating."

"He's right. So who do you guys think has potential?" Hunter asked.

"What I have been around for just a few months now I don't know where everyone stands. You guys were here longer, you know better."

"Maybe ...Duncan you know him the shy brunette he joined us when Kurt left. He was a freshman back then." Beat said.

"Ya...I was there during the audition Wes said he could pull off a solo with a bit of more work." Blaine remembered.

"And there is Elliot he's a sophomore he was selected last year." Seb said.

"Now all we need to do is arrange a seven part harmonic. And can you manage a choreography to fit that?"

"Ya we can...Hunter, Nate and Julian can put it together just fine." Seb explained.

"So we just have to chose between the ballads now. I knew things would get better if you got back here but they seem to be going beyond great." Hunter commented.

"Well let's not wait then shall we start with the arrangement?" Blaine asked already up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Slow down killer, or it will be difficult for us to catch up." Seb said.

"There are some traits of ND that I've observed and those are the ones we can use to our advantage they are the only competition now that Vocal Adrenaline is out of the picture."

"And what would that be?" Nate asked curious.

"They don't star preparing for the competition until its two or three weeks away."

"What? How did win Nationals like that?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Purely on talent and luck. I know I was shocked when they didn't even talk about a set-list when I went for the first practice. But then they don't have to rearrange music and since its not a acapella its easier to put it together as they don't have to coordinate every voice to sound perfect. I missed having to work so hard on arrangements and choreography and putting everything together ourselves, Mr. Schue practically used to do everything from the music, the selection of songs and leads even choreography with a little help from Mike and Brittany."

"How did you survive there ? Blaine loved to put our performance together. He, Wes and David did the rearrangement back then its your favorite part." Trent asked.

"Well I did survive and I'm back in action. Let's head to the Warbler commons I have to meet the others and get to know those who joined while I was gone."

 

 

That night Blaine laid in bed satisfied by how his first day back at Dalton went. He got to know all the new additions to the Warblers after he was gone. They spent the whole afternoon and evening doing rearrangement while Hunter, Julian and Nate worked on the choreography. While Beat and others worked on backing vocals.

       His first day had been a lot of work he was aching to do since he left. He didn't realize how much he missed working on putting together a performance until he actually got to do it again. That was one thing he loved about the warblers, they all worked in their fields of specialization to put it together and so the spotlight and responsibility was never on one person, they worked as a team and put together a wonderful performance.

 

        He was happy he fit in right back like he never had left. "Blaine you really got things in order. We got so many things done in one day we usually take a week for. We definitely going for nationals this year now that you are here I'm confident about it. Night guys." Hunter said as he switched off his bedside lamp.

"How does it feel to be back killer?" Seb asked.

"Like I never actually left. Everything seems so new yet familiar. Its good to back in this chaos of actually working on putting up a show from scratch and not have things handed out ready to use." Blaine said.

"Good to know you are happy be back."

"What can I say, it feels like I'm back home." Blaine confessed. And he felt and meant everything he said. It felt like home, a place that would never change for him no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

      Sunday went almost similar with Warbler practice but Blaine caught up with a bit of school work. He would have to work twice as the classes at Dalton were harder than McKinley. It wouldn't take him a long time to set a routine a few days and he would be easily settled.

      With all the school work, rehearsals for regionals, boxing, fencing getting music arrangements done Blaine didn't even realize when a week had passed. But with all of it he still had some time to spare and he used it best to catch up with others and even get to know the other warblers he wasn't familiar with.

        He also got to know Hunter better and realized that Hunter like Sebastian did last year had a bit of problem getting his priorities in order that he stressed too much on winning. But he seemed more relaxed as Blaine was getting all work done sooner than he had expected or that's what Sebastian said. Blaine actually liked talking to Hunter they had many things in common which included a liking for top 40 and comics.

          Blaine had so much to do that he had completely forgotten about the skype call he arranged with Kurt for Sunday evening. Luckily he had been working on some finishing touches to his and Sebastian's duet when a window popped announcing Kurt's call.

" _Hey_ " Kurt said sounding too cheery.

"Ohh...hi Kurt."

" _You know you could sound a bit more enthusiastic about seeing me."_

  
"Sorry...I was just working on something so was a bit to engrossed."

" _School work_?"

"No...song arrangements."

" _Ohh...ok. Who's that behind you?_ " He said pointing at Hunter who was lying on the bed buried in his American History text book.

"That's Hunter my room-mate he transferred to Dalton this year."

" _So how are you feeling being back at Dalton hope you are not feeling too lonely?_ "

"Quite the opposite actually, it feels great, I missed everyone and it seems I was missed to as well and there is so much to do I didn't even realize a week has already passed. It feels like I never actually left, you know what I mean."

" _Yeah...guess so."_

"So how are things in New York?"

" _Just school and stuff...and Santana is driving me crazy. Rachel just broke up with Brody and she is a mess. I'll go insane staying with these two. And my ballet professor she is such a bitch..."_

Kurt went on rambling about people Blaine didn't know about things he hardly understood like ballet even if he had seen a lot of performances with his parents.

       Like always Kurt went on talking as  
Blaine patiently listened to him.

"I'm back boys, how are you this fine evening? Are you still working on the duet killer?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room all sweaty from lacrosse practice.

     Kurt went silent as he heard the voice in the background. "Nope its almost done, I was just talking to Kurt."

"Ohh...carry on don't mind me Lady Hummel."

" _What the hell is he doing there? How did he get in without even knocking? Is he dating that Hunter guy?_ "

"Kurt...all of us are not gay here you know. And Hunter isn't even remotely bi-curious." Blaine said smirking at Hunter who was looking at him and rolling his eyes as he heard what Kurt said.

"Its my room too gay-face." Seb said as he passed by shirtless a towel slung over his shoulder.

" _You are rooming with that meerkat and you didn't tell me? How could you not tell me about it?_ "

 "He's just my room-mate Kurt, there was nothing to tell and you never asked. It wasn't that important to know who I'm rooming with at Dalton. Its not like you tell me everything nowadays."

_"I do_."

"Well maybe you just forgot to mention you were dating some guy."

_"I didn't mean to hurt you so I didn't. How did you know?"_

"New Direction grape-vine." Blaine lied. Not wanting to tell Kurt about how he had seen Kurt in New York with his new boyfriend. It had hurt then but he was okay with it now. Also Brittany had actually told him about so it wasn't a lie. 

"Santana told Brittany she told Sam and that's how I know. And it wouldn't hurt me, we broke up you moved on and you are in a relationship with another guy its okay."

_"Its not a relationship, we are just experimenting, seeing how it goes we are not even exclusive._ "

"Good for you. You can try out other options too."

_"I knew this would make you angry that's why I didn't tell you."_

"I'm not angry Kurt and definitely not pissed cause you are dating someone else."

" _You are...why don't you just let me explain."_

"Its alright to move on Kurt, and I've to practice my duet with Seb so I'll talk to you later, Bye." He said ending the call and closing the laptop.

"You did that purposely didn't you?" Hunter asked looking up from his book a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?"

"Tell him you are singing a duet with Seb." Blaine smirked.

"Yeah...I got so pissed that he was doing that again. Trying to convince me he's just taking a break from us before 'he can trust me again' I feel so stupid for believing that bullshit before." Blaine said.

     "You were not stupid just head over heels with the thought of being in love with him still and he still thinks you are." Sebastian said as he walked out drying his hair dressed in sweats.

"Let him think all he can, I won't let him hurt me again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hunt you are a slave driver. Worst than our coach." Thad almost whined.

"We need to perfect this if we want to make it to the Nationals." Hunter defended himself.

"Its still one month and three weeks away. More than enough time." Sebastian said.

It had just been three weeks since Blaine had returned and they had already learnt the entire routine of the first two numbers and were halfway through the third.

They had been working on perfecting every move. They had a passion to win and to be perfectionist and as most were graduating it was their last attempt.

They were all spread over the couchs, chairs and even the rugs around the Warbler commons, blazers discarded

"I think we should take this weekend off." Blaine said.

"I second that" Nick, Seb and Thad all said at once.

"All those in favor?" Aiedan asked. All the hands in the room raised up so slowly as if it took all effort in the world. "He reached for the gavel placed on the mantle above the fire-place where he was sprawled all over the chair. "Passed" he said as he banged it on the arm of the chair too tired to care what he was actually doing.

They all just stared at each other for sometime before breaking into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Did we just do that?" Hunter asked. "Ya I guess so. We had the weirdest council session ever." Nate said almost cried as he laughed holding his stomach and rolling on the floor among the mountain of cushions.

"So that its decided to take the weekend off what are we doing?"

"Why don't we go to my place. I mean  
the house is usually locked up we could make some use of it. And seeing its still rather chilly swimming is not an option." Seb said.

"We can just relax and unwind we have had some hectic  weeks and before we start again we should take rest. So when do we head over?" Jeff said.

"Saturday morning?" Hunter asked.

"Na friday night. We can have a movie night didn't do that in ages.

"Ya Nate's right we didn't have a movie night since after regionals last year." Trent said.

 

       

        Friday evening all the Warblers had given up their uniforms for a rather casual and comfortable clothes.

"We will be making a few stops in town as there are no groceries, okay?" Seb asked as the figured who was going to ride with whom and how many cars they would take.

"And who knows how to cook?" Thad asked looking at everyone expectantly.

"Don't worry I do know how to cook, so does Bas anyone else?" Blaine asked.

"I can help but my skills are limited." Nick told him. "We'll do the dishes atleast all of us know that. Right?" everyone else nodded.

"Sounds like we are all set then."

 

 

       An few hours later found them scattered around the Smythe's family room where now watching 'the man with the golden gun' not after much debate they had settled on Bond movies.

    Hunter was busy watching the movie when Nick elbowed him "what?" He asked softly he hated bein disturbed especially while watching if he was watching something interesting.

    Nick just motioned him to look in front of them where on the ground Sebastian had propped himself up on some pillows and

    Blaine laying with his head in Seb's lap as his played with the boy's stray curls. They noticed all the others had quit watching the movie and focused their attention on the pair and they both were totally oblivious to everyone around them.

  Everyone just had a secret grin on their faces and turned their attention back to the movie as it felt they were intruding.

     By the time they were through with their fifth movie most of them were already asleep. The ones who were awake tried to wake the others but Thad wasn't ready to get of the recliner and some other younger warblers were comfortable enough to wake them.

   They decided to not wake Sebastian and Blaine who were curled up together on the rug. Jeff, Nick and Aiedan got some spare blankets and covered up those sleeping there while the others headed to their rooms.

   Hunter couldn't resist taking a picture of Seb and Blaine cuddled together.

 

          Next morning Blaine woke up to find himself wrapped up in a warm embrace, he felt really comfortable blanket so he snuggled closer in the warmth. All of a sudden he realized he was wrapped up in someone's arms and his head he turned his head to see who it was and found Sebastian was looking down at him and his cheeks flushed a bright scarlet.

"Ohh...Seb I'm so sorry." He said quite embrassed.

"Its okay B...and anyways looks like a few of us didn't make it to the bed." Seb said as he got up and stretched.

"Coffee?" He asked as Blaine nodded. He liked how Sebastian tried to make normal some of the most embarrassing situation.

 

        He walked into the kitchen to find Sebastian carrying a huge bowl mixing some batter.

"Hey coffee is just ready...could you get some for both of us?" He asked.

"Sure. What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Anyone up yet?"

"No...I guess everyone decided to sleep in but us. You know my house is just a few minutes drive from here. Its weird we lived so close yet we never met each other."

"That would be because I didn't actually live here its my grand-parents house. When my grandparents stayed here I used to visit during the holidays. Grandpa died when I was eight, Nana moved back to New York and I never came here again, it was always locked up and I was in France with mom later. So I don't think we would remember even if we would have met."

"I don't think we would have then, we used to stay at our other house just a little outside of Columbus. We moved to this house when I was eleven. Mom didn't want to stay there after Coop left. Now let's just forget about it and get to some serious cooking we have to feed fifteen hungry teenage boys.". Sebastian realized that something troubled Blaine and he didn't push the topic any further.

They were making more pancakes as the others began to wake up.

"Being domestic now are we...all you need is a flowery apron now Seb and you'll look like an ideal southern housewife." Hunter said with a mischievous smirk.

"Shut it Clarington." Seb first weekend off had been lots of fun.

Blaine didn't remember when he was the last time he was so carefree laughing and having a really great time.

They had done silly things all weekend unwinding from all the tensions and stress by playing board games and going bowling having their own karaoke.

Blaine felt really happy that he took the decision of coming back to Dalton. He felt more like his old self, a lot better than he had in months. He was confident, happy  
and staying with Hunter and Sebastian he also had started throwing around witty remarks.

He hadn't realized how much he missed Dalton and the Warblers they silly talks, impromptu performances and pointless banter.

He was glad he took the decision of coming back he did something for himself and he did guilty for turning his back on McKinley but all the positive changes in his life and attitude were worth it so he let himself be a bit selfish for once.


	11. Chapter 11

Regionals was just two days away so they had reduced their time of  
rehearsals as no one wanted to be too tired when they were actually  
performing giving them a lot of free time.  
Sebastian was sitting by the window in the senior Commons reading which he was hardly doing  
now. But it wasn't as if he could concentrate while Blaine was just a  
few feet away trying to teach Jeff and Aiedan how to tie bow-ties.

He looked incredibly beautiful as the light coming from the window was making him glow with a unearthly radiance. Without the hair gel his hair and the curls set free the curls bounced as he shook his head  
laughing at Jeff's failed attempt of tying the tie made him look even  
more adorable.'What the hell is wrong with you Sebastian Smythe.' 

He mentally kicked himself when he realized he was sounding like those  
cheesy romance novel his mom reads. But he just couldn't deny that he had fallen for the curly haired boy before him. 

He had tried so hard not to but it was impossible Blaine had somehow managed to get past all the guards he had made around his heart even without actually trying.

 

He knew that Blaine would never return his feelings, why would he love a man who almost blinded him and persuaded to break up with his boy-friend. Sebastian found himself lucky that Blaine was even friends with him.

 

Little did Sebastian know that Blaine Anderson had completely  
different thoughts going through his head as he stole glances at the  
green-eyed boy. Blaine couldn't help that his eyes drifted back to Sebastian who was perched in the corner reading by the window. 

He even saw Sebastian looking at him once. 'This doesn't mean anything Blaine. Sebastian is your friend and that's what you are to him only a friend.' He scolded himself.

 

Nate and Nick were observing Sebastian and Blaine and they just  
couldn't understand how the two could be so oblivious to their feelings towards the other. "God how can they not know, isn't it darn  
obvious that they are almost ogling over each other?" Nate asked.

 

"Well if this continues for too long I'm going to do something about  
it, its gonna drive me insane soon." Hunter commented from behind  
them.

"Welcome to the club..." Nick said "And you haven't even witnessed it as long as we have." "What do you mean? I spend more time with those two I'm their room-mate." Hunter looked confused. 

"You weren't here last year. The sparks between them were definitely  
something, they couldn't take their eyes off each other and it was the  
first time they met." Nate filled in. 

"That was more of a reason why  
Hummel didn't let Blaine visit Dalton alone. He knew there was some  
chemistry between those two and that Blaine was attracted to Seb."  
Nick filled him in.

"Its been going on since then?" Hunter seemedbshocked. "Well yes if you don't count the time they were not talking to each other or seen each other for more than a month cause of the slushie debacle." Nate said. "But Blaine knew he was attracted to Sea but Seb acting like an arrogant jerk and he was pretty much a playboy back then. He's changed much since he started with seeing thevtherapist, he's opened up, he's more relaxed and less of an ass-hole he wasn't as great to hang out with last year." Nick stated.

 

"Well now we really gotta do something about this." Hunter said. "It's not our place to do anything Hunter." Nick said. "They are attached atbthe hip most of the time they even study together how can they not be over each other already?" Hunter asked. 

"That's cause they either don't know how the other feels about them or both too scared that if they make a move it would ruin their friendship. It matters a lot to both of them." Nate said. "And we are not going to do something to ruin it for them." Nick told Hunter.

 

"I think you are right. I mean no matter however Blaine smiles the  
residue of what his ex did still shows sometimes. Its still hurting him and I don't think its going to heal soon." Hunter said.

"I just wish we could do something Blaine didn't deserve any of the crap Kurt gave him but I don't understand why still he is being so good to him?"  
Nate asked.

"It's cause Blaine is too caring and forgiving to hurt anyone on purpose even if that person hurt him." Nick told him. "I just hope Kurt doesn't do anything again to hurt him, Blaine might be patient but I definitely will punch his oh-so-innocent looking face." Nick said anger imminent in his eyes.

 

"Well you wouldn't be the only one." Nate said.

"Well guys we can find ways of kicking his sorry ass some other time but now let's just relax we got regionals in two days." Hunter dismissed the topic as it seemed to be getting too both Nick and Nate and if the discussion went any further others would have joined in and it wasn't anything that Blaine needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They were on their way to Columbus when Blaine's phone rang the familiar tone which always managed to make his face expressionless and his voice cold as he excused himself to the back of the bus. Dalton had provided the Warblers with the bus well equipped for twenty people to travel comfortably along with supplies for a few hour road trips.

 

Blaine hadn't never been more thankful for the bus until now as he  
would not have to talk to Kurt before the Warblers.

 

"Hey" he said over the phone only half heartedly.

 

"Hey, you reached the theater yet?" Kurt asked.

 

"No...we are on our way, we'll be there in some time, that gives us plenty of time before the competition starts."

 

"Ohh...that's great. So must feel weird right performing with the warblers again?"

 

"No" Blaine said bluntly dismissing any comment Kurt was about to  
make about the warblers.

 

"I didn't mean it like that Blaine. I mean the Warblers working and  
performance style is so different from our New Directions."

 

"Well I blend in perfectly with the routine actually considering it's been only two months. Just like I had never left." Blaine shot back.

 

"Ohh...that's good then. I actually called to tell you that I am coming home for spring break next week. You had told the Dalton break was also the same week, so do you wanna hang out?"

 

"Hm..I don't know Kurt.."

 

"I was thinking we could just hang out and catch up where we left of last time I visited. We can surely hang out just as friends, can't  
we?"

 

"I guess so."

 

"Okay then. And all the very best for the competition. Break a leg."

 

"Thanks Kurt. Bye" And the phone went dead.  
Kurt just stared at it for a while Blaine had been doing it always now, just hanging up before Kurt even said bye to him.

 

"You okay there Porcelain?" Santana asked. "Ya...Blaine's just been acting a bit weird." Kurt replied.

 

"You know you should just stop with this just friends shit if you wanna get back together with him." Santana told him.

 

"I'm not ready to trust him yet. And I'm with Adam."

 

"You are gonna lose Blaine if you keep stringing him along. Are you  
even serious about that Adam guy?"

 

"Yes...I want try finding where this relationship with Adam go."

 

"Kurt you can't just experiment on who you like better, Adam really likes you and so does Blaine. You can't just keep them both hanging  
because you can't decide."

 

"I'm not doing anything that sort. You keep you big nose out of other  
people's business." He said giving her his best bitch glare and walking out of the room.

"I was just trying to help, anyways I'm just came to tell that I'm leaving, spending my spring break in Ohio."

 

While Columbus the Warblers were just getting dressed in the uniforms, when one of the stage staff informed them that their  
performance was last, which made them more anxious than relived.

 

"It's gonna be alright killer." Sebastian told Blaine who was  
standing fixing his tie for the last fifteen minutes.

 

"Its not the competition" seeing Seb's confused look, "I mean I do  
have nerves but Kurt's coming home for spring break." Blaine said.

 

"Ohh...have you decided what you are going to do?"

 

"No...I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him. But I'm not gonna let him use me."

 

"Whatever happens, we are here for you Just focus making it to Nationals for now." Hunter told him.

 

They were standing in the wings watching the New Directions perform.  
"They are not bad with just two week rehearsal." Hunter said.

 

"Ya they have talent but Mr. Schue hardly showcases the whole group.  
All the acts are centered around Jake and Marley. So the whole  
pressure falls on two people that's where most things go wrong." Blaine  
told him.

 

"Whatever it is they definitely one of the few that can give us some  
competition here." Aidan said. "Well everything goes smoothly with our choreography and vocals I don't think anyone has a chance as we are doing something no one else  
here has done today." Nate said.

 

"Modest are we?" Sebastian mocked.

 

"It's true, our style is different from all the acts here." Thad told him.  
"Warblers take the stage." Someone announced as the curtains closed on  
the New Directions.

 

"And now the last performance of the night, From Dalton Academy,  
Westerville 'The Warblers'" As the curtains opened and the Warblers harmonics to 'Turn it up' filled the theater. The audience responded with the same energy as Hunter performed.

As they were dancing to the rhythms. As the number came to a close Hunter had a wide smile which was mirrored by all the other Warblers, their nerves had disappeared as they truly enjoyed  
performing while whatever little fear or doubt they had disappeared  
knowing they had nailed their first number.

 

The excitement and noise in the crowd died down as they started  
the opening notes of the Backstreet Boys 'Flying without Wings'. As  
Blaine and Sebastian sang the crowd was mesmerized listening to their voices blend together. As they sang, they had completely forgotten the others around them and were actually singing to each other. 

The song had left the crowd speechless for a few seconds there was a complete silence before the whole audience erupted in loud cheers.

 

Silence once again took over the theater as notes of the Wanted's  
'Chasing the Sun' began. The audience was cheering and was totally into the performance as the boys. The crowd was amazed to see the coordination in the dance moves and there was not one note out of place with eight singers in the lead and a tedious dance routine. 

The response from the audience after their performance was overwhelming. To say that they had won over the crowd would be an understatement.

 

Even with such an amazing response all of them were very nervous and most of them were pacing all over the room allotted to them as they waited for the judges to make a decision.

 

Their nervousness and anxiety got worse as they were standing on  
the stage along with the New Directions and another school they had never heard of before in the top three. The judges seemed to be taking their own sweet time and delaying giving the results.

Blaine glanced to the New Directions where Sam, Brittany, Artie and Tina smiled at him while others didn't even look. Sebastian was standing next to him looking really calm and composed but the tight grip he had on Blaine's hand gave away his nervousness.

 

Sebastian looked down at him giving him an unsure yet reassuring  
smile when the judges finally announced, "And the group that will be making it to the Nationals this year with the title of Ohio State  
Champions are..."

 

He heard Jeff's sharp intake of breath as if he was just gonna dive  
in. "The Warblers of Dalton Academy Westerville."

The crowd erupted in cheers as well as all the Warblers around Blaine as he released a breadth he didn't know he had been holding. It took a moment for his brain to register what had just happened.

 

The all shared hugs and congratulations while Hunter accepted the Trophy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Warblers decided to celebrate their Regionals win with a pool party at the Anderson home as Blaine's parents were gone for the week.

 

By late Saturday morning the Anderson home was full with not only all the Warblers but also a few New Directions. Blaine had invited  
Sam, Brittany, Artie and Tina. 

Santana and Mike who had come home for the regionals had also joined them.

 

Sebastian sat by the pool legs dipped in water his hair wet from  
the swim, droplets of water still clinging to his body. He looked  
absolutely fascinating and Blaine was having trouble keeping his eyes  
on the meat he was roasting.

 

Sebastian was also having trouble taking his eyes of Blaine, who stood by the stone barbecue in just his swim suit with a loose white  
cotton shirt with its buttons open that Sebastian couldn't help stare.

 

"So when are you finally gonna admit it that you like him?" Hunter  
said as he sat down besides Sebastian. "When you admit you like him."   
"What?" Hunter asked confused. "You know who I'm talking bout, I'm not blind Hunter and not as oblivious as the others either.  
But be careful with him, you hurt him and you are in deep shit trouble  
with the rest of us."

 

"I don't know what you are talking about. And you should tell him."  
Hunter said getting up.  
"He already knows. I had mentioned it more than enough times last  
year." Sebastian said in a bored tone.   
"But he doesn't know its more  
than just attraction." Seeing Sebastian's questioning look he  
explained "And how do I know, thanks to a little black book on your  
dresser." Hunter said.  
"Why the hell did you take it?"  
"It was lying there I just looked through it, I can read french well enough you know. And it seemed like a interesting read." Hunter said leaving a stunned Sebastian staring at him. 

Sebastian knew that Blaine was  
attracted to him too but he always doubted that Blaine would ever want  
to be in a relationship with someone who almost blinded him and almost  
caused his former relationship to break.  
He would think about that later for now he was going to kill  
Hunter for reading the diary his therapist had insisted on writing.

 

"You still like him, so why don't you do something about it?"   
"You promised never to bring it up again." Blaine turned to find Mike  
standing behind him.   
"Blaine seriously, you guys like each other and don't tell me otherwise cause even you know you can't." "But.."  
"Blaine, you were attracted to that guy and you still are so why don't  
you just tell him, you don't have anything holding you back now."  
"Mike I can't do it...I don't want to hurt him."  
"You are hurting him by not giving him a chance, you don't know what's going to happen until you let it happen. I've seen the way you look at him Blaine, it's more than just attraction."

 

"But Mike..." Blaine started to protest but Mike interrupted him  
again. 

"You know you are going back to being yourself again, back to  
being the Dalton boy 'Blaine Warbler' I had first met at Rachel's  
party, I can see that you are truly happy and most people here share  
the sentiment that they haven't seen you this happy for a long time,  
and he has a big part in that happiness. You are not giving yourself a chance to be loved like you deserve." Mike walked away saying this unaware that his little talk had cleared away a lot of confusion Blaine had been having for months now, he now was more sure of what he wanted to do.

 

The day had been a lot of fun and the pool party a huge success.  
Everyone had enjoyed a lot and with a lot of dancing, swimming and all  
the fun they had in the water they were totally spent so they had  
opted to order dinner and were huddled around the fire in the Anderson backyard singing songs.

 

Blaine was strumming the notes of Taylor Swift's 'Mine' as Santana  
sang the song. Hunter, Nick and Jeff were busy observing Sebastian  
who's eyes hadn't left Blaine almost all evening.  
Hunter finally decided that Sebastian and Blaine had done enough of dancing around each other and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Nick asked him. "To do something about those two." Before he could be stopped by any of Nick's logical reasoning he went and sat behind Sebastian.

 

"You have the whole night to tell Blaine or I will." Hunter said to Sebastian in a low voice so only he could hear.  
"He already knows  
and you wouldn't." Sebastian said flatly.

 

"You know I would Smythe." Hunter smirked at him. "Why are you doing  
this?" Sebastian was feeling helpless and Sebastian Smythe was never supposed to feel helpless.

 

"You would thank me later, and I'm not doing anything actually just  
giving the two of you a little push that you most definitely need. To  
speed things up or god knows how much time you would take."

 

"This is not the time and place to do this Clarington. Go find someone  
else to play match-maker." Sebastian was feeling like punching Hunter now.

 

"Ohh no...I'm not playing match-maker, I'm just trying to get you  
both to make things official. It's just getting boring with how slow things are around here. So you have tonight and tomorrow Blaine will  
have a little book."

 

Sebastian wasn't the kind of person to give in to threats but Hunter  
had somehow got hold of the diary his therapist asked him to keep. He  
had written about a lot of things, things he was scared to talk about  
and he didn't want Blaine to find out about them, not yet at least.

 

Suddenly Sebastian understood what he had to do so he could pour  
his heart out to shut Hunter up and yet say nothing at all. A smirk  
replaced the worried look on Sebastian's face as he got up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sebastian stood in front of the group huddled around the fire with Blaine's guitar in his hand. He strumming the notes which brought a confused expression on everyone's face as no one recognized the song.  
Seconds later Sebastian started singing that made jaws drop all around him.

_"Il y a des mots qui me gènent, des centaines de mots, des milliers de_   
_rengaines qui sont jamais les mêmes"_

  
Sebastian was singing in french and not everyone understood what he  
was saying but decided to be silent as he sounded really good.

_"Comment te dire, je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est là que_   
_se trouve le vrai fond du problème_

_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices; tes désirs, des_   
_supplices; je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène_

_Alors, on se raisonne_   
_C'est pas la fin de notre monde_   
_Et à tort on se questionne_   
_Encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_   
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_   
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_   
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Sebastian was lost in singing and he didn't even realize that he had just been looking at Blaine while he sang. The others noticed and knew that the song was meant for Blaine only.

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive, mais toi tu me_   
_regardes, moi je te dévore_   
_Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour_   
_Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour et bien plus encore_

_Alors, on se raisonne_   
_C'est pas la fin de notre monde_   
_Et à tort on se questionne_   
_Encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_   
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_   
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_   
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

_Je te veux toi avec défauts et tes problèmes de fabrication_   
_Je te veux toi, je veux pas un faux, pas de contrefaçon_   
_Je veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre_   
_Je veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes_   
_Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau, c'est jamais trop_   
_Je te veux plus, changé d'avis; j'ai vu un autre un peu plus joli_   
_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, jamais voulu_   
_Et puis t'es qui ? Je te connais pas, t'as dû rêvé, ce n'était pas moi_   
_Mes confusions, tu les connais, laissons tomber_

_Comment te dire, j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_   
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_   
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_   
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_   
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_   
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Sebastian had been looking at Blaine with such intensity as if trying to convey all his feelings through his eyes, Blaine stared right back at him.

Blaine got up as if in a trance and walked up to Sebastian.

"Beautiful song Bas." Sebastian stared dumb struck at him for a moment and said, "You understood what I sang?" Blaine looked back at Sebastian amused. "Uuh-Hmm". Blaine replied and before Sebastian could say anything more he pulled him down in a kiss.

Sebastian just stood stunned there stunned for a moment but as soon as he was out of  
his initial shock his hands curled around Blaine's waist as he kissed him back.

The others couldn't help staring at them, they felt like they were intruding a private moment but it was difficult to look away. Some of  
them got out their phones or camera's in case of Wes to capture the moment.

 

The New Directions who had known that Kurt and Blaine had sort of made up were shocked. Santana was shocked but she looked pleased.

She was glad that Blaine had finally decided to move on and she was happy for Sebastian, she was one of the few people who understood how Sebastian felt. She and Sebastian had been sort of friends after Micheal last year, she was partly responsible for Blaine and Sebastian being friends again.

Their lips parted but their hands were still wrapped around eachvother as Nate teased, "Don't you guys need to breathe?"

Sebastian and Blaine came back from their little world and realized they were surrounded by their friends who were now cheering and wolf whistling while Nick, Jeff and Hunter together exclaimed "Finally."

Blaine was blushing so bad that he was sure that he must be resembling a tomato by now as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest as he held him.

 

"So does this mean we are together now?". Blaine asked as he wasn't sure were they stood. "Ya...ya I guess it does." Sebastian replied tightening his hold on Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian were lying on one of the deck chairs wrapped around each other after the others had gone home or back to Dalton.

Though the seniors decided to stay and were  
inside watching a movie. Blaine and Seb had not let go of each other whole evening as if  
they were afraid that if they did the other would just disappear.

Sebastian could not believe that the first man to ever capture his heart was in his arms and Blaine didn't know what lay ahead for them  
but he felt happy, secure and loved lying in Sebastian's arms. He got a unique feeling of calmness and safety of being loved that he knew he never wanted to let go of.

They just sat their for a long time not saying anything. Finally Sebastian said in a really low voice almost as if he was nervous, "You  
know tomorrow is a really good day for a date, would you like to go?"

Blaine turned in his arms to look up at Sebastian in wonder. "I would  
love to." He said giving Sebastian a chaste kiss.

* * *

SONG: Je Ne Sais Pas Joyce Jonathan

Translation:

There are words that hinder me hundreds of words, thousands of tunes that are never the same

How to tell you, I do not want to lie to you, you attract me and this is where the real heart of the matter lies

Your pride, your whims, your kisses, treats, your desires, torture, and I really do not see where it leads us

So we reasoned

This is not the end of our world

And we question wrong

One last time

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

Sometimes I think I'm wrong to remain so passive, but you look at me, I devours

And sometimes it's too hard to discern love

My friend, my lover, my love and much more

So we reasoned

This is not the end of our world

And we question wrong

One last time

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

(X2)

I want you you with your flaws and manufacturing problems

I want you you I do not want a fake, no infringement

I do not want to make you take another

I do not want to sell you one or two faults

I want your words, I want your skin, it is never too

I want you more, changed my mind, I saw another a little nicer

I do not want, I want more, never wanted

And who are you? I do not know you, have you had dreamed, it was not me

My confusion, you know them, do drop

How to tell you, I would be afraid of all fuck up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The week had gone by real quickly with the preparation for Nationals and studying. Blaine had been exceptionally surprised by where Sebastian had taken him for their first date.

He had expected movie, clubbing or dinner at a fancy restaurant. But Sebastian had taken him to a place Blaine had never been before even though he had lived in Westerville his whole life.

They had gone to a lake a little outside Westerville. It was a abandoned place which was once used for fishing. It was a starry night  
as it was a new moon day, Sebastian had arranged them to have food by a camp fire he built near the shore. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Blaine.  
Blaine was afraid of how things would be between him and Sebastian.

Blaine didn't really like big changes. And he was sure that things would change between him and Seb as they were more than just friends. The transaction from friends to boyfriends had been difficult and really awkward at times with Kurt.

Blaine was amazed how different it was with Sebastian. When they were together they were just being themselves. There was nothing  
awkward or new about the way they were around each other but there was a lot more touching and kissing involved now.

 

Blaine had just got back from Saturday brunch with his parents. Sebastian was still at lacrosse practice, Blaine couldn't wait to tell  
Sebastian the news he had received when he had gone home. His mom had given him an acceptance letter from a college he applied to.

 

It hadn't been his first choice but now it seemed better. He decided he couldn't wait for Sebastian to return to tell him the news, as it was the last practice as they would officially be on spring break from tomorrow.

A very few Warblers had decided to go home for the week not just cause of nationals but for most it was their senior year and they were  
struck by the realization that they won't be seeing each other that often a few underclassmen had also stuck around.

 

Others who stayed in Ohio or in Westerville like Nick, Jeff and Blaine had also decided to stay at school with them. Blaine reached the lacrosse field to find the team just heading  
inside for showers.

 

Blaine ran towards Sebastian yelling his name as soon as he saw him. Sebastian was surprised but easily caught Blaine who threw himself at him.

"I got in Bas. The letter came yesterday." Blaine was saying excitedly as Sebastian put him down. "NYU?" Sebastian asked realizing was talking about college.

He had avoided the topic of college because he was sure he and Blaine couldn't possibly be going to the same, he didn't even ask Blaine which colleges he had applied to except NYU.

Sebastian sort of dreaded the whole idea of graduating and going of to different colleges. He had never before had a group of friends whom he actually loved and they had become sort of family to him and Blaine was the first person who he had actually gotten close to, if you asked him he would deny that he was already fallen for Blaine but he had and  
he had fallen pretty hard. It scared him that all wouldn't last as they might not be in the same city or even the same state.

 

He was a bit relieved to know that Hunter, Nate, Aiedan, Nick and Jeff were going to be in New York with him. He had found a sort of  
family in the Warblers, in Dalton actually. It was the first school he had actually liked from all the four schools he had attended.

"Even better." Blaine said beaming up at Seb. "I thought NYU was your first choice. What could be better than that?" Sebastian said confused.

He was confused and a little scared that Blaine might be going to a college which maybe was on the other side of the world.

"Columbia" Blaine said looking up at him unsure how Sebastian was going to react.

Sebastian pulled Blaine in a kiss. "I'm so happy for you killer. But are you happy with it?" " Yes, I mean NYU was my first but Columbia was next but now I guess even better. Mom and Dad were really happy. And Mom went totally crazy when I finally told them we were dating."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" "Ofcourse good crazy.

You know she absolutely adores you. And Dad likes you too, you have nothing to worry about." "If they didn't I would have something to worry about?" Sebastian asked. "Maybe, they still think I am their little baby you know so they are bit over-protective. They kinda  
missed the time I was growing up."

Blaine had said it lightly but Sea knew that the whole time his parents had cut him out of their lives had left quiet a scar on his mind, its not like they didn't love him but he sometimes still thought that they would go back to not caring  
about him or forgetting he was even there.

Sebastian was glad that atleast Blaine's parents had come around and they were starting to build up their family again unlike his own.

He held Blaine in a firm grip assuring him he would always be there. To reduce the sudden tension caused as both of then were aware of  
the depth of his words, Blaine decided to change the topic to more pleasant things.

"They want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night a sort of small celebration for getting into Columbia." Blaine said hoping he sounded casual and not as nervous as he felt.

"Ohh..okay, so when are we all supposed to be there?" Sebastian asked as he was removing his lacrosse gear. "Actually the invitation is just for you this time. A sort of meet the parents thing."

"Your parents know me. I mean we all have been over to your place plenty of times." Sebastian asked puzzled. "I know but now that you are more than a friend...they are just a bit old school about stuff. Its okay if you don't wanna..."

 

"I would love to killer..." Sebastian said giving him a peck on the cheek before he headed of to the showers. Blaine walked outside to  
wait for Sebastian. He was really happy and a content smile was plastered on his face. He was choosing Columbia over NYADA that would have been shocking for many as not everyone got into NYADA, though Columbia was an ivy league college only the most talented and people with a promising future in theatre got into NYADA.

But Blaine knew he would never regret choosing Columbia over NYADA one bit. Blaine knew it just wasn't for him. The only reason he ever really wanted to go to NYADA in the first place was for Kurt's sake. He loved musicals and plays but he couldn't imagine himself spending his whole life as an actor, that was more Cooper.

 

Looking back Blaine couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He did love Kurt originally but in hindsight he was not sure if it was love  
or just because they were two openly gay teens and Kurt was kind of a bit persuasive and obsessive. But Blaine realized that for far too late that Kurt had been holding him back. And he had been too much of an idiot moaning over a relationship which would have never worked out no matter the amount of sacrifices Blaine made to make Kurt happy.

 

Blaine didn't know what to make of his relationship with Sebastian. They had become friends and eventually started dating much like he and Kurt had. But there was something different about Sebastian. He didn't know if he loved Sebastian they had only been dating for a week now so it was far to early to say anything. But he couldn't deny that there  
was something about the taller boy that was different, because it may be just attraction in the beginning but it had evolved into something more over the months, something he was afraid to label because he thought it would make Sebastian run away.

 

They really liked each other more than friends for a long time now and if Blaine was true to himself he had liked Sebastian for much  
longer, it had been when they had really gotten to know each other better after the slushie incident when Sebastian had apologized and  
Blaine had actually taken time to know Sebastian than merely a spoilt rich bad boy and know the person he actually was and not what he portrayed he was.

Blaine had told this to Mike at that time but as  
Mike now told him, Blaine had convinced himself that he had to love Kurt and that he was the only one for him. But Blaine was a long way ahead of that now. He was back to being his old self again, confident, curious, impulsive yet a total gentleman and all the things that made him the golden boy of Dalton once. All he needed was to remind himself  
that he was a person outside of Kurt Hummel.

The Blaine Warbler Anderson before he had met Kurt or rather before he had left Dalton,  
that Blaine came back to surface when he wasn't being dragged down by a relationship.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Sebastian who pulled Blaine into a hug from behind. "Let's go killer...we have some  
celebrations to look forward too."

That evening all the remaining Warblers including Sam, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Artie had gone to dinner and bowling to celebrate Blaine's acceptance to Columbia and beginning of their spring break.

Looking around at all his friends happy together and feeling Sebastian's arm wrapped securely around his waist Blaine knew he had  
made the right decisions and he knew he would not regret them, no matter how things turned out in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

         Sebastian was standing before the mirror in their dorm room trying to put on a tie.

"You are gonna chock yourself." Hunter said from where he was sprawled on his bed reading a novel, Blaine had left early to help out his mother, being the state attorney she was always very busy but had made time to celebrate her son's success as well as meet his significant other so it was his duty to help her out Blaine had explained to a pouting Seb cause he was told he would be arriving  
alone at the Andersons.

"How do I look?" "Stupid" Hunter said with a grin.

"You are going to dinner at Blaine's not a job interview. And its not the first time you are having dinner with his parents. Why are you so nervous? And get rid of the tie."

"Its the first time I'm meeting them since  
Blaine told them we are dating. What if they don't like me." Sebastian was getting nervous and Sebastian Smythe was never nervous but this was a big deal for him. It was the first time he was meeting his boyfriend's parents more importantly it was the first time he was meeting someone's parents as their boyfriend, he had never done this before and he didn't want to screw it up, as Blaine and his parents were still rebuilding their relationship and he wondered that his mistakes might cause Blaine to lose his family. In short he was being totally paranoid.

"You are gonna be just fine. Now get going and remove the tie first." Sebastian quickly undid the tie and fixed his hair and was out yelling a hurried good-bye to Hunter who couldn't help laughing at him.

Sebastian parked in Anderson driveway and saw that Blaine was already at the door waiting for him. He walked up to him, "Hey  
killer."

"Hi Bas." Blaine said leaning in for a kiss. When they walked inside Mrs. Anderson just walked out of the kitchen. She was dressed in a pretty blue cocktail dress looking like she just stepped out of the Gossip girl set a warm smile adorning her face. She always had that aura around her that reminded Sebastian of his own mother.

She came and welcomed Sebastian with a hug which took him by surprise. They walked into the living room after the pleasantries were  
exchanged and took a seat. "Well Blaine's Dad will be here soon, he is running a little late."

 

Blaine's mom had left them in the living room as she was still not done in the kitchen. But Blaine and Sebastian had decided to help her.  
After Mr. Anderson had arrived, they were seated around the table enjoying the salmon Blaine's mom had prepared.

"So Sebastian, what are you doing after graduation?" Mr. Anderson asked. "I'm going  
to Columbia actually, business school." Mr. Anderson seemed really impressed, Blaine had told that his father was an alumni of Harvard  
business school so Seb had not expected that.

"Since you are going to Columbia where will you be staying in the city?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I was thinking bout staying with my Nana, she stays quiet near to Cooper's apartment. Actually I think you might know her, Elinor  
Smythe?" Seb asked Mrs. Anderson as she was more likely to remember.

"She and Grandfather used to stay in Westerville for a few years the last house in the next neighborhood, she moved back to New York after his death."

"I guess I might know her, the name sounds familiar maybe I would have met her at some party or event with Blaine's grandma. Is  
your family originally from around here?"

"Not exactly, my great-grandmother is from here, but the Smythe family is originally  
from Philadelphia, my great-grandfather sort of moved here, most of my family is still there."

"So you must have grown up in good old Philly?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Ohh...not actually. I have never been to Philadelphia except for a few family gathering and I haven't been their since I was nine. My family, we are all sort of strangers with the same last name."

 

"Well boys I actually asked cause if you don't have any fixed living arrangement yet, you could stay at our apartment." Mrs. Anderson said trying to avoid any family topics as she guessed it was a sore issue.

"Cly, wouldn't that be a wonderful idea now that Coop's moving back to LA." "Why is he moving?" Blaine asked a little confused as his brother was doing great with broadway and a TV series. He would be crazy to go back to those commercials. "He got some new TV series where he's in the main cast." "That's so awesome, why didn't he tell anything yet?" Blaine asked.

Just than the door bell rang, Blaine got up quickly to get the door. But he wasn't prepared for how he found standing at his door.  
Standing at the door with a million watt smile on his face was Kurt Hummel.

"Hi Blaine, its so good to see you." Kurt said giving him a hug. Kurt pulled away when Blaine didn't return the hug.

"Its good to see you to Kurt, but what are you doing here?"

"Such a warm welcome after I drove all the way from Lima just to see you."

"Its not that far a drive I did it every day when I went to McKinley."

"Hey I did that after a long flight from New York" kurt said making Blaine suddenly feel like an asshole.

"Its really good to see you but you could have called first. I'm kinda in middle of something." "Ohh.. Actually Dad had an early appointment at the doctor's tomorrow so he had Carol already were on their way to Columbus when I got here, and Finn is watching a ball game, so I thought to just come see you, I thought you would be free as your parents are mostly out on weekends."

Kurt walked in and stood in the hallway facing Blaine.

"We were having a family dinner actually, my parents wanted to do a little something to celebrate my acceptance to Columbia. Mom's over the moon that I'm going there its her alma mater."

"Columbia?" Kurt looked stunned. "Blaine you are going to Columbia? Are you serious? You got accepted at NYADA didn't you?"

"Ya I did but I want to go to Columbia." "I know Blaine it can be hard that your parents don't want you to go to NYADA, I mean with your brother's career as an actor not going so good and all but you should tell them that's what you want to do, you are a natural born performer. You can't just put of what you want just cause they don't approve it."

"Kurt I want to go to Columbia and my parents might not be happy with NYADA but they would never stopped me from going if I wanted to."

"But, you are so talented..." whatever Kurt was about to say was cut of by Sebastian who was walking out of the dining room, "B, what's taking you so long?" He stopped seeing Kurt standing there.

 

There was an awkward silence between them.  
"What's he doing here?" Kurt's voice was shrill and dripping with disgust as if Sebastian was the most fowl thing on the planet.

Kurt seemed to be trying to make Sebastian disappear be staring angrily at him. Sebastian stared back at him with the same annoyance, but he was calm and collected unlike Kurt who was fuming.

"Well Blaine's parents invited me over for dinner." Sebastian said smirking a little when he saw the look of disbelief in Kurt's eyes.  
Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine's parents would invite the boy who blinded their son to dinner.

"You are lying." Kurt stated looking at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine just shook his head.

"Why would they, I don't think they would want you anywhere near this house if they knew that you purposely blinded their son." Kurt snarled.

Blaine was angry that Kurt brought it up again, but when he looked at Sebastian he snapped, Sebastian looked hurt and full of regret as if  
he hated himself for what had happened. He looked like that broken boy who stood at waiting for him outside the McKinley gym waiting for him a day after he had apologized to him at the Lima Bean.

"You have no right to say that Kurt. He hurt me and it was by accident." Blaine said. "And my parents are well aware of what happened and we have all put it well behind us."

"But you can't do that, he's evil Blaine and he's always trying to break us up." Kurt pleaded.

"Stop it Kurt, you very well know that there is no US. And that has nothing to do with Bas. So please just go." Blaine yelled.

"You are going to regret it. That Meerkat is..." Kurt was yelling back.

"My boyfriend" Blaine yelled back.

The look on Kurt's face was priceless he looked so angry and confused at the same time it was difficult to describe. "So stop insulting him and please go." Blaine said in a less harsher tone.

Kurt just looked at Blaine who looked really angry and maybe decided it was better to leave than cause more of scene than he already had before Blaine's parents and silently walked out after shooting a murderous look at Sebastian.

As soon as the door closed behind Kurt, Blaine went over to Seb and wrapped his arms around him. The Andersons decided to give the boys a moment alone after the encounter they had noticed.

"I'm sorry Bas." Blaine said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. And certainly not Lady Hummel going crazy." Sebastian tried to lighten the mood.

Blaine looked up to smile at him and Sebastian captured his lips in a gentle kiss which quickly turned heated and hungry.

"My parents are in the next room." Blaine said breathlessly. They composed themselves before going in.

 

The rest of the evening they all ignored the little interruption caused by Kurt, Sebastian had hardly spoken all evening though he had  
politely answered all questions Blaine's parents asked.

 

The ride back to Dalton was similar. "I'm sorry." Blaine said again. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, and anyways he was right I was a real asshole last year. I kinda deserved it."

"Not from him, he wasn't the one that was hurt and anyways it was an accident I was stupid enough to jump in front of a slushi without closing my eyes." Blaine said.

"Don't make it sound like it was your mistake." Sebastian said warily. "I'm just saying that its no one's mistake. That's why its called an  
accident." "But it was still wrong, what I did." Sebastian said.

Blaine didn't know what to say he just placed a tender kiss on Sebastian's lips. And they both were lying together on Blaine's bed not saying anything just listening to each other's heart beat. It would have been really romantic if they could not have to hear an occasional snore from Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> HAPPY NEW YEAR..... Hope this one is better than the previous :-*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So where is Blaine tonight?" Nate asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor. All the guys were sprawled around the Warbler common room for a movie marathon.

"He is attending some stupid  social event in Columbus with his parents." Sebastian said in an  almost bored tone.

"Isn't that supposed to be a fun thing?" Trent said.

"Its not." Sebastian, Hunter and Nate said almost at the same time, which caused  
the rest of them to laugh.

"Well atleast its not like you have to almost die of boredom listening to some really old doctor drone on and on about the new improvements in heart surgeries." Which brought in  
another wave of laughter.

Sebastian looked around wondering when he was actually accepted by the rest of the warblers.

Last year they just scared of him and now  
they were actually his friends. He had an actual group of friends for once who really cared about him and not just hanging out with him cause they were scared what he might do if they were on his bad side or needed favors.

His life and he himself had changed a lot or perhaps not changed but back to what he used to be like before his life turned upside down and messed him up.

He wasn't the same person he used to be anymore. And most of this change was due to Blaine. Everything was finally getting better for the both of them. Sebastian was a little scared that things would go downhill when Kurt had showed up on the doorstep of the Anderson's but Blaine had surprised and any doubt he had about getting into a relationship being a bad idea where wiped off. It wasn't that he did not trust Blaine but Kurt had been the first person he loved and of all people Sebastian knew how hard it was to forget the first person you actually have  
feelings for.

Blaine had expected Kurt to act up again but fortunatelty that had not happened except for a call from Rachel asking what had actually happened Sebastian as well as Blaine were surprised that Rachel had not given them a big speech about hurting Kurt but had wished them luck and asked Blaine to keep in touch saying Blaine would always be her Tony, Sebastian had never expected the 'Queen Berry' to say something like that as she was supposed to be Kurt's best friend and a few calls from Mercedes who had just threatened and cursed Blaine because he had used Kurt and broken his heart again and was apparently dating the devil. 

 

Blaine had patiently listened to her and  didn't even try to explain himself. Blaine was real gentleman as he  could have easily have told Mercedes what all had happened and point  it out to her that it was as much Kurt's fault as it was Blaine's that  their relationship had fallen apart unlike Kurt who had left out most  of it and made Blaine the bad guy but he didn't want to cause problems  between Kurt and his friends. Sebastian felt really blessed to have  him even though he didn't actually believe there was a god to bless  him, but having Blaine in his life was nothing short of a miracle for  him.

A part of him would have loved to show off the life he had now to the people who had said that he didn't deserve any happiness and  
that he was living a life of eternal damnation. But a larger part of him never wanted those people to ever know anything about him anymore.

Both he and Blaine were in a better place in their lives and that's what mattered and not other peoples opinions. Though it did  
take time for Sebastian to gain the trust of Blaine's friends from New Directions especially Tina and Sam but they had given him a chance and were one of the first to defend them when they got together though they had completed the best-friend duties of threatening Sebastian  
about never even thinking of mistreating Blaine as if Sebastian would be scared of them but that didn't mean he would ever do anything to  
hurt Blaine in any way.

Sebastian wondered how and when he changed so much, he was friends with people he wouldn't have given a second look  
before.

 

The next morning he woke up to a continuous ringing of his phone, from a number he didn't recognize. As he was debating to answer  
or not he was hit by a pillow and a really angry Hunter.

"Damn it Smythe!" He was half asleep but really pissed. "Just pick up that stupid thing or shut it, I'm trying to get some fucking sleep."He grumbled as he pulled another pillow over his head muttering something Sebastian failed to understand.

Letting out a soft chuckle at his  antics Sebastian reached over the night stand and picked up the call  wondering who would be calling him so early in the morning.

His expression changed from surprised to shock to really worried in matter of seconds as he heard what the person on the other end had  
to say. He was now wide awake and moving on autopilot as he ended the call and started getting dressed. He left a note for Hunter and was in no time speeding towards his destination.


	18. Chapter 18

Within half an hour Sebastian was parking outside the domestic airport in Columbus. While he was on his way, his father had managed to get him on a flight to New York. As he checked in, the hostess gave him an odd look. He was too worried to notice but it was expected as he was traveling without any luggage and in jeans and Dalton hoodie thrown over over a polo t-shirt, didn't look much like a passenger.

There were still 10 minutes to start boarding the flight so Sebastian thought it would be better to call and inform Blaine, as he didn't know if he would have the time to do so after he reached New York. The phone rang for some time till a really sleepy Blaine  
answered.  
"Bas? Do you know what time it is? It better be important."

"B, Nana is hospitalized; she was injured in a building collapse yesterday." Sebastian said his voice shaky, saying it out loud made it even more real.

Hearing this might have woken Blaine up considerably, "What? How? Is she okay?" 

"I don't know, Dad called almost an hour ago, but it can't be good as he asked me to come there."

"Where are you? Are you fine? I can come with you." Blaine said urgently, he seemed to be panicking. 

"I'm as okay as I can be. I'm heading to New  
York, at the airport right now, so I guess I'll be missing class tomorrow just inform the office for me if I or Dad wouldn't get to call, I don't know how bad things are there. Dad didn't say much."

They talked some more and soon it was time for Sebastian to go. "I've to go, I'll call as soon as I can and keep you informed." 

"Take care Bas, love you."

"I love you too, later." "Later." With that Sebastian  
stuck his phone back in his pocket as he boarded the flight.

 

Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he just headed downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee, it would calm his nerves. He couldn't help but remember the laughing jolly face of Elinor Smythe.  
She really was nice to Blaine when he had first met her, back in New York during christmas, he knew how much she met to Bas, it would really break him if something happened to her. Blaine found himself praying for her well being inspite of himself.

He didn't know what to do, all he could do was wait for Sebastian's call to find out how things were in New York and it was driving him crazy. On top of that being in their Columbus home wasn't doing him much good as he couldn't just run of to Dalton, their  
father's being the only car they had got out here.

After pacing around with the cup of coffee and phone in his hand for about half an hour, he  
decided to get make some breakfast, anything to distract himself. When Blaine went to the kitchen he realized there wasn't much there to make breakfast as they didn't often stay in this house. 

He had just been plating up the last of the french toast he had prepared when his parents came walking in the kitchen. "Blaine? What are you  
doing?" His dad asked. 

"Making breakfast." He didn't want to be so rude as he knew why his dad was asking why he was up so early, but he couldn't help himself it was almost nine, Sebastian had a six O'clock flight and he hadn't heard from him since, he just hoped whatever happened wasn't too bad though he knew it was just wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm just worried, I couldn't sleep. Bas called in the morning, his grandmother was injured in a building collapse yesterday evening." he proceeded to tell them all that he knew. His mom wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Everything will be alright, baby." As he and his parents talked over breakfast, in Blaine's case being forced fed by his mother, his phone began to ring.  
Blaine was out of the dining room in a matter of seconds.  
"Bas? Is everything alright? Is Nana okay? Are you okay?" He spoke in one  
breath.  
"B, calm down." "Nana, is doing much better now, she hasn't woken up yet but its just the drugs. The roof of the old theater fell on them while they were looking around with the real estate broker. She escaped with a minor head injury and her leg is in cast. She had a bruised lung but its not bleeding she is out of any danger."

Sebastian stopped before saying anything further which gave Blaine much clue that whatever he was about to say was much more serious.

"The only thing they are worried about is the spinal injury, its not much but given her age they can't say anything until she is awake. She was lucky B, she could have died."

Blaine tried to console Sebastian as much as he could over the phone. He had made up his mind to jump on a plane to New York but Sebastian talked him out of it.

When he came back to the dining room, his parents were clearing the dishes. He filled them in on everything that had happened. They decided of accompanying Blaine to Dalton so that they could talk the Dean about Sebastian's absence from school. 

That was after all the least they could do for the family. 

 

While back in New York when Sebastian got of the phone he felt someone standing behind him. He turned to find his father with a small smile on his face, "Talking to Blaine?" He asked. "Yeah, he was really worried so I decided to give him a call while I could."

"Are you alright Seb?" His dad asked. "I'm fine, I just hope Nana wakes up soon." "She will, one hell of a strong woman she is." He said putting a hand around Sebastian's shoulder, "let's get some coffee, shall we?"

Sebastian just nodded. His dad was in much better spirits since the doctors had come told that Eleanor was out of risk, and now they just had to wait for her to wake up. When he got to the hospital, the usually composed man had been distraught. His dark hair was messed because he had been running his hands through it too much, his neatly pressed white dress shirt was wrinkled, tie askew while his suit jacket lay in a heap on one of the plastic chairs, not a usual way of Alexander Smythe to treat his finely tailored suits.

 

He told Sebastian that the accident had happened around seven and it wasn't until ten that he was informed. He had gotten there it was already passed midnight so he thought it was better to inform  
Sebastian in the morning. Sebastian had been mad at his father for not informing him earlier but he understood that his dad didn't want to worry him until he knew how bad the situation was.

As they waited for their coffee Alexander asked Sebastian about Blaine, knowing it would surely elevate the boy's mood and he most definitely was right. Sebastian had told him about Blaine before, and  
the boy was the only one Sebastian had been talking about the whole Christmas break. 

Sebastian had first mentioned Blaine's name during a  
video call during his first few months at Dalton. And from that time the boy was mentioned atleast once in most of their conversations.

Sebastian hardly talked about his feelings, much less about his love life. But he had told Alexander that he and Blaine got together during their weekly call. 

As they walked back towards the room where  
Eleanor was, he noticed that Sebastian had gone quiet again. "On a cheerier note, when am I going to be introduced to the infamous Blaine? Sure has to be a hell of a boy to have tamed you." That certainly made Sebastian laugh. Sure, his dad wasn't the first one to observe that Blaine somehow always got out the better side of Sebastian. "Whenever you want to. You can surely visit Westerville if you are in a hurry or you'll have to wait till graduation that is if  
you are coming."

"Ofcourse I'm coming, I'm not gonna miss my only  
son's graduation." Alexander was happy that his son had found someone he loved, with Blaine coming into his life he had changed a lot. Sebastian was truly happy and he hoped everything would stay that way.

 

While Blaine was in the Dalton common room along with Nate and Aiedan going over the arrangements his phone rang, seeing it was  
Sebastian calling he dropped eveything he was doing and first picked up the call.

"Hey." Sebastian's calm voice greeted him.

"Hey Bas, how is Nana?" Blaine asked. "She woke up an hour ago, she's fine nothing to worry about now. According to the doctors she'll totally recover  
within a month and half max." Blaine visibly relaxed. 

"That good, I'm so glad she is okay. How are you?" "I'm fine, much better now that I know Nana will be okay, she'll be discharged in a week." 

"My parents talked to the Dean when they came to drop me off, I suppose the he called your dad." "Yeah, he did, he said I could stay the week but I'll be coming home Wednesday, since dad is going to be staying here, he doesn't want he to miss school and Nana would be angry too as there isn't much to do here that I should miss school for." 

"Who is gonna be staying with her once she is discharged?" "Dad is, he had been planning to move back to New York as they are expanding the firm and  
now he has all the more reason to do so. He has only a couple of cases going now as they were planning on moving this month only so he is going to be with her. My uncle and cousin who stay here are also there  
to help out so, Nana said I better get to school where I'm needed more."

As Blaine was talking to Sebastian, Hunter came in. "Has anyone heard from Sebastian yet?" 

"Why is that?" "Well the roof collapse is on the news and they said that his grandmother's condition is still  
not stable." "That's utter nonsense, she woke up an hour ago. She's fine now, fine enough to scold Bas to go back to school." Blaine said as he ended the call. 

All of them laughed at that. Blaine called his parents to inform them that everything was fine before getting back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While all that was going on, Santana and Rachel were dealing with a chaos of their own. 'A whining Kurt Hummel'.

Since Kurt gotten home that day after spring break, Santana had been hearing constantly how Blaine was making a mistake by 'hooking up' with the evil Meerkat. All Kurt's words, and Santana could take only so much of it.

 

"Will you give it rest Hummel!" She shouted. 

"What?" Kurt yelled back. 

"Will you stop bitching about Sebastian. It's gettingbeyond irritating now." She said in a calm voice. 

"I'm not bitching about him, I'm just worried about Blaine."

"Seems like you are more worried about the fact that he's dating Sebastian than anything else."

 

"He's gonna hurt Blaine, and you know it. That scrawny prostitute doesn't know what love is, he's just using Blaine for sex. He can't do relationships and he's gonna hurt Blaine. He's just not right for  
him."

 

"And how do you know that?" Santana asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Even a blind person can tell that the meerkat is not good for Blaine, and Blaine just seems oblivious to the fact that he's using him."

 

"Kurt, have you thought of the fact that maybe Blaine is actually happy with Sebastian?" Rachel said coming out of their kitchen. 

"Not you too Rach, why are you defending him too?"

"I'm not defending anyone Kurt, but what's the problem? You have moved on and so has he, so what if it's with Sebastian?"

 

"That where you are wrong Rachel! I know Blaine, he wouldn't just move on. He can't. He is just dating Sebastian to get back at me about Adam."

 

"Has it ever crossed that tiny brain of yours that everything ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU?" Santana said yelling the last part.

"But..."

 

"Just stop it Kurt, it's enough, I'd told you before you can't keep stringing Blaine along just because you can't decide between your feelings for him and Adam, Blaine would have found someone else sooner or later and I'm happy it was before you just shattered all faith he had in love." Santana said as she marched out of their apartment.

 

Rachel silently went back to what she had been doing as she knew for most part Santana was right. Blaine was wrong when he cheated on Kurt, but Kurt was being just as bad by the way he had been treating Blaine.

 

Kurt didn't know what to say. Had he really been the one responsible for how things turned out. Had he really unknowingly pushed Blaine into Sebastian's arms. If he had he had to change that.

 

That meerkat didn't deserve Blaine. Blaine was Kurt's first love and no matter what they were going to be together in the end like they had  
planned.

 

When Blaine would come to New York they would get back together. Just like they had planned they would live together even though Blaine went to Columbia instead of NYADA, that didn't change much. And Sebastian would be out of the picture. Kurt had no idea which college the evil Warbler was going, probably some expensive private university as far away from him and Blaine as possible, hopefully in Europe, Kurt thought to himself how his life would be with Blaine, in New York and  
Sebastian continents away from them. 

That would be just perfect. Little did Kurt know Sebastian was going to be really close for Kurt's liking.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blaine was pacing the common room for the hundredth time now.  
Sebastian said he would be back by noon, his flight was going to land in Columbus at around 1pm. And it was almost 4 now, and there was no sign of Sebastian. He had even refused to being picked up as he didn't have any luggage and his car was at the airport.

 

Blaine took out his phone to call Sebastian it went to voicemail again. Blaine was on the verge of panic now. It didn't take so long to reach Westerville even if he was stuck in the worst traffic in history. He had even called the airlines to check if the flight had left in time. The woman had informed him that the flight had been right on schedule. 

The rest of the Warblers were also gathered in the common room.  
"Let's just go and check out at the airport." Nate suggested. "What are you planning to check out Valmont?" All heads turned to the source of the voice. Standing at the door with an overnight bag was Sebastian.

Everyone just stared at him as he walked in and stood before Blaine. No one said anything waiting for Blaine to react. "Miss me?" Sebastian asked nervously as Blaine just glared at him. 

Blaine just put his hand around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss not caring that the Warblers including the other students were  
present there.

 

Sebastian was a bit taken aback with the force Blaine kissed him but responded back eagerly. The stayed there lip locked, there bodies pressed sinfully together. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, they finally let go, arms still around each other.

 

"Don't you guys need to breath?" Thad mocked them. Blaine blushed looking very much like a bashful schoolboy and not like someone who initiated that kiss. "I guess you did miss me then?" Sebastian asked smiling. "Where the hell were you?" Blaine asked. His voice loud as he glared at Sebastian.  
"I missed my flight. I'd to take a later flight so I got a bit late." Sebastian explained. "Well there is something  
called a phone?" Blaine asked still a bit heated up.   
"You have any idea how worried we were Bas?" He said in a tone so sad it made Sebastian feel extremely guilty. 

"I...ugh- I guess I forgot to turn my phone on when I got out, I was in a hurry to get here. Sorry?" Sebastian looked so uncertain and confused. All the Warblers around them couldn't hide their laugh as they realized that Blaine was just giving him a hard time as he just turned his back on him and walked  
away towards the window.

"B?" Sebastian asked as he followed. "Come on Blaine! I'm sorry. I know you were worried and I'm sorry..." Blaine  
just turned and hugged him. "B?" "I'm not angry Bas, I just put up a really good act of it." Sebastian was now mock glaring at him, almost pouting. 

While Blaine and Sebastian didn't realize the rest of the Warblers were staring at them shocked, of course they had never seen Sebastian Smythe act all cutesy and to top that he was actually  
pouting.

 

"Stop pouting you, now how's Nana?" He asked looking up at Sebastian. "She's good, doing much better. That reminds me, I've to call dad and inform him I reached."

Later that day after dinner Blaine and Sebastian were sitting cuddled together at Sebastian's house , watching the reruns of random shows not actually paying much attention on what was going on."You are very quiet, something bothering you?" Blaine said, bringing Sebastian out of his daze.

 

"Nah, I was just thinking of what Dad said to be before I left." Sebastian said running his fingers through Blaine's curls.   
"And what was that?" "That I've found myself a fine man." saying this he turned  
Blaine to face him pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "He hasn't even met me yet. How would he know?" Blaine asked.   
"Let's just say you were one of the main topic of our conversations these past four days. And he's eager to meet you." He said pressing another kiss on Blaine  
The gentle kisses and innocent touches soon turned more hungry and demanding as Blaine was now spread on top of Sebastian their bodies pressed flush together. Blaine's lips left Sebastian's lips he trailed soft kisses down his jaw to the sweet spot on his neck which always made Sebastian moan.

Sebastian's had made way under Blaine's loose shirt. He removed the offending fabric exposing the defined  
muscles of his abdomen and chest, thumb grazing over the his nipples.  
Suddenly Sebastian had flipped them over and lost his own shirt, kissing down Blaine's chest. Blaine's boxes were now becoming really inconvenient for him, and he could see that Sebastian was in no better position. 

Sebastian moved to Blaine's neck marking him, biting at the soft flesh and bruising the fair skin. Sebastian's breath right above the wet spot on his boxers was making Blaine really impatient. He  
didn't have to wait long as soon his boxers were on the ground.

 

"Bas?" Blaine said, trying to get his thoughts coherent. "What's it B? Did I hurt you?" Sebastian said bringing his face back near Blaine's. "No, I just...I want to go all the way tonight."   
Blaine said a cute red blush on his cheeks. "B? Are you really?" Sebastian  
said though he wanted it he didn't want Blaine to feel obliged to do anything he didn't want. "Blaine, I'm happy with how things are now between us, I don't want us to rush into anything." "I'm sure I want this Bas." Blaine was more determined now.

"Blaine, I don't want to force you?" "Sebastian, are you really finding ways to not have sex with me when all you wanted to do just a year ago was get into my pants." Blaine said chuckling, he found Sebastian's hesitance  
adorable, it just showed how much he cared about Blaine, about them.

 

"Trust me B, I do want to have sex with you, more than anything but I don't want it to be forced I know how much this means to you and I want us to be special too." Blaine could only smile at what Sebastian was saying a year ago, he would have never shared what he felt let alone turn down sex, so much had changed since then.

Sebastian was really dropping his bad boy exterior, the shield he had formed and was opening up to Blaine, the honest, caring and loving person that he  
actually had buried was coming back to life.

 

"I want to. I want you to make love to me Bas." Blaine said and pulled Sebastian in a reassuring kiss.

"That was..." Sebastian was breathless as he felt his body relax. "Amazing" he managed to get out. He felt Blaine slide of him and against him. Blaine curled up against Sebastian as he covered them both with the thin cotton blanket. "I'd never done this before." Blaine said letting out an exhausted breath. Sebastian looked at him confused. 

"What? I thought you and?" Sebastian didn't want to bring up Blaine's ex when they were just about to have sex. "Ohh...I mean I'd never bottomed before." "Understandable." Sebastian said with a smirk which earned him a playful punch. 

"But seriously though, why didn't you tell me, we could have gone slower. Did I hurt a lot? Are you okay?" Blaine just stared at Sebastian he looked so adorable, flushed from their recent activities and so worried about having hurt him.

 

"I'm fine, I'm actually feeling amazing. It was special, beyond amazing."  
"I love you Blaine." Sebastian whispered in his ear thinking  
Blaine was already asleep.  
"I love you too Bas." Blaine replied and  
turned around to kiss him. Blaine smiled seeing Sebastian was still a bit shocked as he had not wanted Blaine to hear him say the words to him. "I guess you didn't want me to hear that."   
"That's not it B, I just didn't know how you would react. I'm still new at this I was afraid it was too early."   
"Now you know how I would react. So will I be hearing it more often?" Blaine asked. "Most definitely." Sebastian  
said.

 

"Well you know Bas even though we got together just a little over two weeks I can't deny that the feelings hadn't always been there." Blaine confessed. 

"It might have been there for far longer  
than I want to admit but it wouldn't be fair to Kurt." Blaine said turning a bit red. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked confused. "I've never told anyone else only Mike knows." Sebastian looked at him with an amused expression. 

"What? I used to hang out with him a lot and I think we were sort of best buddies. Anyways as I was saying while the  
whole Chandler thing happened I confessed to him that I always kinda  
liked you but had never given it much thought because I was with Kurt." 

Blaine said the last part rather too softly but still Sebastian could hear it. "The Chandler incident happened just about a few weeks after we were back at being friends right?" Sebastian asked. "Ya."

 

Blaine said and he saw a smile appear on Sebastian's face. "So I guess I did the right thing to apologize to you and get in touch again. I wasn't exactly proud of what I did and with the what happened to Karfosky I wasn't in a good place but fortunately Nick helped me  
figure out a lot of things, without him and Aidan I wouldn't have been able to pull my head out of my ass and apologize to you." 

While he was talking Sebastian didn't realize that Blaine was really confused of what he was talking about. "I ended up doing the same thing to Karofsky that I had been through. He didn't deserve that and least of all from someone who had been a similar situation."   
"Bas?"

 

They way Sebastian had said a few things Blaine couldn't help but feel  
dread thinking something similar to Karafosky had happened with Sebastian had Sebastian also attempted suicide before?

 

"It's late, we should get some sleep, Hunter has increased the practice time don't want to be too exhausted." Blaine could see that it clearly troubled Sebastian so he inspite of his curiosity he refrained from asking Sebastian anything. And just pulled him close.  
They both were soon asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ALERT** TRIGGER ALERT.  
> Contains mentions of rape, sexual assult and emotional and domestic abuse of minor. All scenes regarding the content are written in ITALLICS.   
> The scenes are imaginary and do not have any connection to a real life incident.

**Chapter 21**   
  
       Blaine had been looking around for Sebastian for almost half an hour now. He had missed rehearsals and it was a very un-Sebastian like thing to do especially with only two weeks remaining for nationals.   
  


      Thad and Beat informed that he had got a call while they were heading towards the showers after lacrosse and hadn't seen Seb since. He had not answered the various texts and calls from Blaine as well as the rest of the Warblers though Blaine was worried sick about him Hunter had refused to let Blaine go to search Sebastian as they   
couldn't practice with both lead soloist gone.

 

          As soon as the rehearsals were over Blaine darted out of the room towards their dorm only to find it empty.   
He was now on his way to the only place left to look for Sebastian. The main building roof. The students weren't allowed there ofcourse but it is Sebastian we are talking about.   
  


 

      As Blaine climbed the small staircase leading there he remembered the first time he had come here with Sebastian obviously, it was while they were just friends. Sebastian had been in mood of some mischief and dragged Blaine here, they had spent hours talking and watching the sun set. Sebastian had mentioned that he often came here if he needed some quiet. And as expected he found the brown haired boy standing near the edge overlooking the school grounds and the woods beyond.   
  


 

          Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Bas, What happened?" Blaine asked when Sebastian didn't say anything. 

 

"My mother called." Blaine turned Sebastian so that they were standing face to face. "She's coming to visit me next week she wants to make amends. I don't know if I want to see her B." 

 

"She's your mother Bas and if she is trying I think you should give her a chance." Sebastian didn't say anything, 

 

"She let him beat me up, she even sent me to reformation camp because he insisted. She didn't do anything to ever stop him, she let him beat the gay out of me. She's my mother B, how could she do that?" Blaine didn't know how to respond to that.   
  


       Sebastian had never opened up to him about his life in Paris or even about his mother much. He always talked about his Dad, Nana and even his Grandpa sometimes or even the rest of the family on his father's side whom he didn't like much. But it was the first time he had ever mentioned anything about his mother.   
  


 

        Sebastian pulled him down so they sat next to each other Sebastian put his head in Blaine's lap trying to avoid looking at Blaine. Blaine was running his fingers through Seb's hair trying to soothe him.

 

"My parents divorced when I was nine, Mother took me to Paris with her. I blamed Dad for the divorce as I knew it had to do with all the women he got home so I stopped speaking to him and in a couple of years he also gave up." 

 

As Sebastian spoke Blaine decided to not interjectand let him speak as he knew it was hard for Sebastian to open up to someone because he was so used to keeping everything to himself.   
  
  


 

_**«Flashback»** _   
  
           _Sebastian was fifteen when his mother decided that they move out of_ _   
her parents house and go to live in the city. _

 

_     Two months later she introduced him to Gustave and his son who was two year older to Sebastian. That's how Sebastian met Yves. He had Yves soon became good friends, Yves was one of the popular jocks in school and though   
Sebastian was a freshman he was welcomed.  _

 

_      With his good looks and wicked tongue it wasn't difficult for Sebastian to make his place between them. Sebastian knew he was gay, he had known it for sometime now but he had never told anybody. _

 

_ When his mother and Gustave moved in together he and Yves spent even more time together. Once when their   
parents had gone for an overnight trip he and Yves had been watching a movie together when he suddenly kissed Sebastian. _

 

__ Yves knew Sebastian was gay, he was the only person who did. Sebastian had been attracted to Yves and they began fooling around though Yves always said he wasn't gay, he just enjoyed kissing Sebastian and that he had a girlfriend.   
  


__      Sebastian went along with it at first. He and Yves never labeled their relationship or broke up with his girlfriend. Sebastian was just his dirty little secret. But Sebastian didn't mind at first because to a fifteen year old who lacked attention from his parents that   
definitely felt like love and he really liked the attention he got from Yves and he hoped that someday he and Yves wouldn't have to hide anymore and they would be together forever.   
  


 

__      All his hopes of Yves loving him were crushed when he returned home early one day from his violin lessons to find Yves fucking his girlfriend on the couch. Sebastian left his heart his every hope of finding love being crushed as he ran out crying. Sebastian being his   
stubborn self didn't remain wallowing in self pity for long, instead he started going to random gay bars around town drinking and making out random men.   
  


__       One evening while he was at a bar drinking and dancing pretending to have the time of his life he spotted Yves watching him he must have followed Sebastian as he was trying to get Sebastian his recent hobby of partying. He wanted him to feel the pain and heartache Sebastian felt when he saw him with his girlfriend so Sebastian pulled the guy was dancing with in a rough kiss and pulled him towards the restrooms.   
  


__        The man he had been dancing with seemed to be a college kid who was totally intoxicated, Sebastian had never even thought of doing anything intimate with anyone but Yves, but on the other hand he had spent the past two weeks snogging any willing man so why not go all the way and this man wasn't at all bad. His was pretty handsome actually so Sebastian let blow him.   
  


_       When he came out Yves was gone, Sebastian felt really good now that he had his revenge on Yves. Little did he know this revenge would come at a cost. Somehow everyone at school found out about his well kept secret. Though most were indifferent of the fact that Sebastian was gay, the jocks who were once Sebastian's 'so called friends' started giving him a hard time.  _

 

__ When he told his family they weren't any better, his grandparents refused to speak to him or see him. Gustave had taken to using harsh words. He had hit Sebastian twice in anger as Sebastian   
had bought shame to his family and at both times his mother hadn't stopped him just stood aside and watched as he kicked and punched Sebastian.   
  


__        All the bullying and hatred had broken his spirit and as if that wasn't enough something else happened that was his final blow that crushed Sebastian.   
  


_      Sebastian was walking down the hallway after lacrosse practice when someone yanked him from behind and pulled him in an empty classroom. That surprised him as he hadn't expected anyone to be in school at this hour. He always stayed till others were done showering to avoid being hit or taunted.  _

 

__      Before he could understand what was happening the person who had yanked him had him pressed against the   
closed door and sucking at his neck.   
  


 

_ He tried to push the person off him but he was no match for the bulky boy who had him pinned. He knew his attacker, one of his many bullies. He punched Sebastian several times while he ripped his clothes. In no time Sebastian felt an excruciating pain as he forcefully entered him. _

 

__ By now Sebastian's voice had become hoarse from all the screaming and he stood there helpless tears streaming down his eyes as his attacker pounded him.   
  


 

__ When it was over Sebastian fell to the floor, the attacker kicked him a few times and left him there. The janitor found Sebastian hours later, his shirt crumpled and torn, pants around his ankles, blood and cum dripping from his anus.   
  


_      Everything after that passed in a blur. He didn't remember being taken to the hospital but he woke up three days later to his father and Nana by his side.  _

 

_ His Uncle had called the Smythes and   
informed them the whole situation when his sister and parents had decided to send Sebastian to conversion therapy.  _

 

_        So now Sebastian was back in custody of his father and was going back to America. He hadn't seen his mother, Yves or anyone else from his old life except his Uncle since then. _   
  


 

****_«End of Flashback»_  
  
  


 

       While Sebastian recounted all what he had been through Blaine had   
held on to him tight. Sebastian had expected him to be running around   
in the opposite direction learning how messed up Sebastian's life actually was. 

 

He didn't expect Blaine to love him now, he had hated himself at a point. He had even tried ending his life once a month   
after he had been back to America and staying with his father.   
  


     But since then his Dad, Dec and Nana had done their best to make him realize that he was loved and they would always love him no matter what. 

It had taken him some time to actually believe them as after experiencing so much hatred being actually loved and wanted was a bit surreal. But even then he knew Blaine wouldn't. 

 

   They had hardly been together a month but Sebastian had to tell him he had fallen to hard for the curly haired boy already and he didn't want to delay the inevitable as he knew Blaine wouldn't want him once he knew all the   
truth.   
  


     Sebastian sat up and turned towards Blaine when he didn't say anything. Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. But the expression of his face were so blank that Sebastian didn't know what to expect.   
  


 

Sebastian was panicking now. Blaine wasn't saying anything just staring at him. He knew what was to come but what if Blaine didn't even speak to him again? He didn't want to lose Blaine completely.   
  


"Blaine?" Readying himself for all the anger or hate whatever Blaine was feeling to be thrown at him.   
  
"Blaine?" Sebastian called me out of my thoughts, his voice choked due to all the crying. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I didn't know how exactly I felt. My emotions were all over the place, I was angry at those who had put my Sebastian through all that, I was   
boiling with hatred and anger to the boy who had...had done that to him, toward Yves who was such a coward to have put Sebastian to all this, towards his mother who was so irresponsible and selfish. I was sad he had to go through all that, me of all people knew how it is to be bullied. Happy that his father and Nana saved him from a horrible fate and miserable because I couldn't do anything to make his pain or suffering go away. He looked so vulnerable right now so fragile that all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and shield him from the cruel world.   
  


"Blaine, please say something?" Sebastian's broken voice interrupted his thoughts "I know you wouldn't want me now...I'm dirty and broken and..." Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence as Blaine tackled him in a hug and held on to him. He tilted his lips and   
brought their lips together, the kiss was filled with so much love that it confused Sebastian. Of all the things he had expected this wasn't one of it.   
  


 

      He didn't expect Blaine to still want him after knowing he was raped, used and filthy. But then again Blaine was full of surprises. "I'm not going anywhere Bas, if that's what you are worried about." Blaine told him sensing what Sebastian might be thinking. 

 

He had expected the same when he told him of his attack. He had always avoided telling Kurt what exactly had happened when he was attacked because he thought Kurt wouldn't like him if he knew how weak Blaine had been. Not everyone would want to stick around with a person with so much baggage that would only make things difficult.   
  


 

But he wasn't scared of Sebastian's past, things like that could wreck relationships but it made Blaine determined to try harder. "I'm not running away Bas, I love you, I love the person you have become...even after so much that you have been through you turned out to be fairly decent. I love you Sebastian, and you are not getting   
rid of me that easily." Blaine said as he tried to soothe Sebastian who still had a few tears rolling down his eyes.   
  


"I love you too Blaine." Sebastian said in a soft voice. "And thank you." He said before kissing him. Sebastian hadn't expected that he would actually tell Blaine everything. 

 

Things that only his family knew about other than the officials. He had never considered sharing this part of his life with anyone but than again he hadn't met Blaine yet.   
  


Blaine was his blessing, his angel the boy had started creeping under his barriers since the first day. He had seen the person Sebastian had been hiding behind the cold exterior. He had managed to make Sebastian drop his walls, he wasn't there yet but he wasn't using the cold hard exterior to keep people out and distant.

  
    He had been afraid of rejection so he had decided to become someone people would dislike already so there wasn't a question of rejection if he pushed them away before they got a chance.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Sebastian had expected Blaine to act differently towards him after he had told him about his deepest secrets. Things he hadn't told anyone. But it turned out that if anything at all had changed between them was Blaine constantly reminding him that he loved Sebastian. It was as if Blaine was afraid Sebastian would push him away in fear that  
Blaine would walk away and hurt him. Blaine had even sat him down last evening and tried to convince him that he wasn't going anywhere. 

After so much rejection it was difficult for Sebastian to come to terms with the fact that Blaine would actually be there for him.

In a few days Sebastian realized it was for the best that he had told Blaine everything. Now there were no secrets between them and they were still together. It sometimes felt like a dream to him, as if  
it was too good to be true. He and Blaine were closer than ever before, Sebastian found it easier to talk to Blaine about what he actually felt, not hiding his feelings and being able to communicate.

 

Sebastian was really scared about today though. He was going out to dinner with his mother today. He had first debated if he should ask Blaine to come with him, as he knew meeting his mother definitely wouldn't be pleasant. He didn't want Blaine to be hurt by anything she would say or do. 

Though his mother pleaded that she now understoodband accepted Sebastian, he wasn't sure how she would react to him having a boyfriend. So in the end he decided that he did better do it alone than expose Blaine to that kind of hatred knowingly. 

It took a lot of convincing on Blaine's part to let Sebastian accompany him but then Sebastian couldn't deny that having Blaine there would be just what he might need to get through the night. "Do you think your mother would approve of me?" Blaine asked him as they got ready. 

"You're perfect B. In her opinion more so, mother is a bit old fashioned and given her background you fillful almost all the qualities she would want for her  
son. You come from money, a lot of it actually and preferably old money, you are going to be become a doctor, so you have a bright future and good rep except she might not be pleased about one small  
detail." Sebastian said with a smirk. 

"That I have a penis." Blaine asked though he already knew the answer. Sebastian just chuckled at that. "Well I wouldn't have you any other way." Sebastian said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss him.

 

They arrived at the restaurant in Columbus Sebastian's mother had chosen, Blaine was getting really nervous, though he put on a brave front this was the first time he was meeting one of Sebastian's parents. The only family he had met was Sebastian's Nana and that was while they were just friends. He didn't expect this meeting to go very well from all what he had heard from Sebastian about his mother, but he hoped for the best.

 

The hostess ushered them to a table were a woman dressed elegantly in pink silk dress was sitting at the far end of the restaurant. She turned to face them as they walked towards the table. Her hair was just like Sebastian and her blue eyes scanning him from head to toe. Blaine was glad that he had opted to wear one of his better suits rather than casuals.

"Good evening mother." Sebastian said his tone very businesslike. His mother replied in kind as they shook hands. Blaine was staring at them in shock. He expected Seb's mother to be a bit  
hostile but he expected her to atleast hug her son whom she hadn'tbseen in a little more than two years. "Mother this is boyfriend Blaine, Blaine my mother Clarisse Delacour."

"Blaine Anderson, its a pleasure to meet you Maam." Blaine said even though Seb's mom didn't  
look very pleased meeting her son's boyfriend. Having been used to many formal dinners and parties it wasn't difficult for him to put on a 'perfect young gentleman' face.

 

They talked throughout dinner, the talk actually consisted of Sebastian's mom asking Blaine about his family and future plans. As Sebastian had said she became a little more accepting of Blaine except  
for the fact that he was gay and her son's boyfriend she kept calling him Sebastian's friend. Sebastian corrected her a few times but gave it up. For someone who seemed to have accepted his sexuality it seemed a rather odd behavior.

 

"Ahh...in all this talk I almost forgot the actual reason I came all the way to meet you." Clarisse said in her slightly accented english. Sebastian just nodded for her to continue as the waiter served desert. "I wanted to apologize for all what happened Sebastian, I want us to put it in the past and move on. We all are sorry actually. We have been raised differently. I know your grandparents  
wouldn't speak to you, but whatever I did, it was because they asked me to told me it could cure you." She said.

"I'm not ill to be cured mother." Sebastian said through gritted teeth but the comment was ignored. "Gustave feels really bad for what he did. He and Yves also send their apologizes, they wanted to be here but Gustave had an important meeting and Yves has school." "Whatever. You say you are  
sorry and you still with the loser who tried to beat me to death? "

 

Sebastian said in the most uncaring way possible. Blaine had felt Sebastian tense up a bit when Yves was brought up. "Sebastian" she looked absolutely mortified. "Gustave thought he was doing you some good. He thought maybe taking some beating would toughen you up. And Sebastian we are getting married this summer. I  
expect you to be there all our relatives would ask about you. And also drop the lawsuit your father filed against him." She said.

 

Sebastian's face showed clear rage. He got up and threw his napkin on the table. "You are marring the asshole who fucking hit me just because I'm gay, and you expect me to show up for your wedding just because you don't want to tell out relatives that the reason I'm not attending my mother's marriage is because the fucker you married used to beat him up and hates him?" 

Sebastian shot at her angrily. "I should have known you wanted to meet me for some selfish reasons. But I was wrong to even hope you actually cared." Sebastian held Blaine's hand as he was visibly shaking with anger.

They made a little away from the table when Sebastian's mother grabbed his hand. "Please ask you father to drop the lawsuit and also the other case. Gustave has enemies Sebastian if the news is leaked out it would bring bad name to my family. So please do it before you bring any more shame to my family." Sebastian was ready to blow up by  
now. 

Blaine had no idea how he was containing himself as he was having a hard time maintaining his composure wanted to say so many things to  
her right now but just tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand.

 

"He should have thought about that before he tossed me around like a sack of potatoes." Sebastian shot back.

 

"You are so ungrateful Sebastian whatever he has done was for your good and by taking back the case you would just be avoiding yourself the shame of people knowing that you got yourself raped. That's what you deserve for being a faggot." Sebastian just stood still looking at his mother. 

But for Blaine that was it, she had no right to say that to Sebastian. "How dare you?" Blaine said his voice was dangerously low. "You woman are a heartless bitch. He's your son, how can you hate him so much. And he didn't deserve it, he doesn't  
deserve any of your bullshit. He didn't deserve to be hit. He especially didn't deserve what that bastard did to him. His sexuality isn't the only thing that defines him." 

Blaine was blinded by rage, he knew he was talking to Sebastian's mother but after what she said to him she didn't deserve to be called that. "If you had ever given time to actually get to know your son you would notice what a kind of a person he is.

Its a miracle Sebastian turned out to such a nice person inspite of being raised by you. Sebastian is a great human being, I feel really sorry for you that you will never get to know what a  
incredible man he has become. Its really sad you won't get to experience the love of such an incredible son, you had. Good bye Miss Delacour." With that Blaine pulled a $100 dollar bill and threw it  
on the table and pulled Sebastian out of the restaurant as Clarrise  
Delacour just stared at them in shock.  
Once they were out Blaine just took the care keys from Sebastian  
and drove off.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Sebastian hadn't spoken a word the entire ride, he had just nodded when Blaine asked him anything. "Where the hell are we?" Were Sebastian's first words as he noticed Blaine punch a code to gated establishment. 

They wouldn't have made back to Westerville so soon. They had been driving just fifteen minutes or so. "We are at our old house in Columbus. Thought we could use a quiet night after that." 

 

Blaine said as he pulled up in front of the  
house. Sebastian looked at the house that stood before them, a beautiful southern plantation style manor surrounded by what looked like a carefully landscaped garden. "A house is an understatement B."

 

Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Its a freakin' mansion." "So why don't your parents stay here?" Sebastian asked as they entered the house. It seemed Blaine had thought ahead and just carried  
his spare key. "None of us really wanted to stay here after Coop ran away but.." Blaine was saying. "Wait! Cooper ran from home?" Sebastian  
asked surprised. 

"Yeah...he and dad sort of used to fight over his  
career choices and they had a particularly nasty row that evening and Cooper just took of. It was on the day of his graduation party."

 

Blaine said a sad look on his face as he remembered that day. "Well so we lived here for a few more years till my attack, after deciding to send me to Dalton they thought it was better they stayed  
close by so they moved there. It wasn't much of a move actually as they stay here most of the time if its too late to make it back to Westerville.

But its usually used for my parents dinner parties and yearly barbecue parties for his staff and clients." Blaine said as they entered the kitchen. "You need anything to drink?" "Could I get something really strong?" Sebastian asked. "You can't drink everything down Bas." Blaine said as he put his hands around his waist and pulled. Seb close. "I'll make you hot chocolate. Why don't you head upstairsand I'll get you some of Coop's clothes they'll fit you fine." Blaine said as he started going through the cupboards finding what he needed.

 

"My room is the one on the left on the second floor." Blaine called out as Sebastian who was on his way up the stairs. When Blaine came in his room he found Sebastian sitting at the tall window looking out into the backyard in only his boxers. He  
tossed him the clothes he had retrieved from Cooper's room and placed the tray with hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn he found on the his study table.

 

Sebastian quickly changed and settled on the bed as Blaine put in a movie he had got. As the movie played they snuggled close to each  
other. Neither actually paying any attention to the screen. "I really can't believe you called my mother a heartless bitch." Sebastian said.

 

Blaine just looked at his boyfriend who had a far away look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sebastian. I know I crossed a line, I didn't know what had gotten over me but I just couldn't control myself." Blaine  
said apologetically.

 

"Don't be sorry B, you were just defending me. But maybe she was right I must have deserved it." Sebastian said in such a broken tone  
that Blaine quickly set his mug down and forced Sebastian to look at him.

 

"Sebasti an don't you ever say that...ever again." Blaine then moved to kiss him pouring all of his love for the taller by into it. He was determined to show Sebastian just how much he loved him  
tonight. Blaine put of the television and pushed Sebastian down and climbed above him, sitting on his lap. Sebastian hesitated when he realized what Blaine was doing. 

He had never been comfortable not being on top after that incident but he trusted Blaine and it was time that he got over it. He let Blaine take the lead though he stiffened as his body reacted to the submission, Blaine's soothing touch and loving kisses eased him.

 

When Blaine woke up the next day he realized he was alone in bed. He glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was almost nine. When he was pulling on a pair of sweats the door opened allow Sebastian who was carrying a tray of breakfast.

 

"Good Morning killer, sleep well?" He asked as he placed it on the bedside table. "How did you make all this?" He asked looking at the pancakes, eggs and bacon along with fresh fruits and coffee laid  
out on the tray. "I woke kinda too early and decided to go on a run and made a quick stop to the grocery store." Sebastian said as he handed a cup of coffee to him.

 

Blaine insisted on doing the dishes so as he was finishing up Sebastian lay on one of the recliners on the back porch when his phone  
began to ring.

 

"Where the fuck are you?" Hunter seemed really angry.

"We are in Columbus. And good morning to you too." Sebastian replied.

"Get your asses down here. Do you even realize Nationals are a week away and you can't fuckin miss rehearsals. And we can't find the arrangement of the backup set list, so better get here soon." With  
that Hunter ended the call not giving Sebastian a chance to reply.

"B! We gotta hurry, Hunter's freaking out." Sebastian called out to Blaine as he made his way upstairs to change.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Blaine had just finished his last class of the day and heading towards his room, he still had a bit of packing left so he figured he would get it done before rehearsals. They were scheduled to leave early tomorrow morning; the school had arranged a bus to drop them of to the Columbus airport.

The Nationals were going to be held in San  
Francisco and they had decided to arrive a day early so they wouldn't have to deal with jet lag.  
Blaine entered their room to find Sebastian and Hunter going off at each other again. "What are you two on about?" Blaine asked as he came in. 

"Nothing" came a reply from them both. Sebastian went in the bathroom, slamming the door and Hunter out of the room.

After rehearsals, Blaine found Hunter in the gym removing his frustrations on a punching bag. "Feels good to hit something doesn't it?" Blaine asked as he walked towards him. "What do you want?" He asked panting, it was clear Hunter had been going at it for quiet some time as he was totally drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

 

"You missed rehearsals and I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine said calmly. "I don't need a speech about how awful a person I am from you too, your boyfriend made sure that I know what  
a selfish and heartless prick I'm being." Hunter said. 

"Well just listen then. And I'm apologizing for whatever Bas said to you. Though you rather deserved it, he's not exactly seeing that whatever you did has affected you much worse than him. But you should know when it comes to him Bas gets very protective." Blaine said.

 

"See I know you are going through a hard time, trying to figure out who you are but Hunter your sexuality isn't the only thing that defines you there's much more to you as a person then that." Hunter  
gave him a 'are you done?' Look but Blaine ignored it and continued.

 

"When I was a sophomore I had a doubt I might not be gay or that maybe I was bisexual when I'd ended up sucking face with Rachel Berry the whole night at a party and enjoyed it." Hunter looked at him disbelievingly. "It was just the alcohol meddling with my brains but I know what it feels like to question your sexuality. I've been there.

 

But he's been through so much, it could have broken a person and made them bitter and resentful, he's not like that but he's not invincible  
either don't be the reason he finally snaps, completely gives up hope on any good in life. He'll understand if you don't want to be with him if it turns out you are not gay after all. But Hunter you know you like him, he likes you too. A lot. Stop pushing him away, don't cause so much pain to both of you because your scared what the rest of the world has to say."

 

"The rest of the world doesn't matter but my parents do Blaine. Not all of us can have perfect parents like yours." Hunter yelled angry. "My parents weren't always like this. It took a few years for my parents to come around and be comfortable with my sexuality my Dad especially but there's one thing he told me this Christmas at our counseling sessions." 

At Hunter's confused look he explained. "We have family counseling every month, no one has a perfect family Hunter we all have our problems we are trying to overcome them. Anyways I always thought that my father hated me cause I'm gay but turns out he was just scared, we are humans Hunter we instinctively fear the unknown. He was scared and he admitted he was a  
uncomfortable with it and he still is in the process of being totally comfortable with it but he's doing good for the most part. Like he didn't freak out when he caught me and Bas making out when we went over last weekend that's improvement as he had freaked just seeing Kurt in our house." 

 

Hunter was just staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. I mean I wasn't always attracted to guys, I'm not attracted to other guys its just him." "He's definitely something isn't he? Lucky  
for you I and Sebastian are so into each other or you wouldn't stand a chance." Blaine said to which made him chuckle. "I just hope I still have it." Blaine looked at him surprised.

"You do now but hurry up you might miss it. He's not gonna keep waiting for you to come around for the rest of his life." " You are gonna make one hell of a psychiatrist."

 

"Oh, hush we'll talk about how well I'm gonna do with my chosen career later." Blaine got up to leave but Hunter started talking again.

 

"I don't think my parents would be so accepting Blaine, my dad's a fucking military general he's raised very differently. He would never accept our relationship. He would never want a gay son."  
Hunter said. "Well that would be real hypocritical as he's the one campaigning for equal rights of the LGBT community in the upcoming governor elections of Colorado."

 

Blaine said as he went to sit back down besides him. "Its politics Blaine, whatever he says for votes might not apply if I tell him his son's a fag." Blaine cringed at that.

 

"You don't know that. And Hunter whatever you decide your not alone in it. I might not be happy if you decide to end things with him but doesn't mean your not my friend anymore but if you play with his  
feelings anymore I'll rip off your family jewels and I mean it."

 

Blaine turned when he got to the door and looked back to where Hunter was sitting he seemed to be still struggling as if a battle was raging through his mind. "And Hunter, just remember, you fall in love with a person not the gender." a small smile appeared on Hunter's face hearing that as if Blaine had in those last few words cleared many doubts in he had.

 

 

The next morning Sebastian and Blaine headed to the parking lot with their suitcases and garment bags to where the others were waiting for them. Hunter had left a lot earlier both him and Sebastian not wanting to get in each others way as Sebastian was still angry.

 

Blaine hadn't had the chance to talk to Sebastian but then there wasn't much anyone could do when Sebastian was pissed off. Yet Blaine  
had managed to calm him down enough that they both would act civil atleast before the rest of them as it would add to the stress of the competition knowing their with their captains fighting.

 

Well when they gathered in the bus, Hunter and Sebastian had spoken a few necessary words to each other so that was a bit of a relief to Blaine. If others thought it odd that they weren't joking around and having their usual playful banter it must be because of nerves. But it wouldn't take them long to realize something was off.

The plane ride to San Francisco was relatively calm. They arrived late that afternoon. When they arrived at the hotel they saw that many competing choirs already there. After a long flight all of them were rather tired so they just headed to their rooms after checking in while the teachers who were accompanying them went to see if they could arrange them a conference room or something  
for rehearsals after dinner.

 

Blaine and Sebastian lay cuddled in one of the beds in the room before they had to get ready for dinner. "When are you going to talk to Hunter again?" Blaine asked. "He's being an ass." Sebastian said. "Bas, I know what he did wasn't right but its really difficult for him. He's struggling to come in terms with his sexuality, he's scared his parents would hate him. One thing he's not confused about is that he really loves him."

 

"They why would he do that? I'd told him not to mess with him yet he did. I don't want things to go downhill again. You of all people know who much time he took to come around the first time." Sebastian said. "I know Bas, but he really likes Hunter you see that right? And he's willing to wait for him." Blaine told him. "Hunter did that on purpose, knows exactly what to say to someone that would hurt them. 

Hunter was trying to push him away. He wanted to let him go as he knows he is a lot trouble. If he didn't care for him he wouldn't do something so selfless. He could have easily continued and they just dumped him after school was done with."  
"I don't want that to happen. I know what ot feels like to be used and dumped, B." Sebastian said remembering Yves. "But its not the same, Hunter is not heartless he cares a lot about him."

"Yet look what he has done. Hunter knew that he liked him and for a fact I know that Hunter was attracted to him too. I was the one being stupid to  
encourage Hunter to make a move cause I thought they both would be happy, they had been dancing around each other for too long."

 

Sebastian said dejected that's when Blaine realized what was actually wrong with him, he was blaming himself for whatever happened.

 

"It never would have happened if I hadn't encouraged Hunter to go after him. Things were going so well and Hunter had to screw it up." And Sebastian was angry again. "He was just terrified what his parents would do about it Seb, he doesn't want to lose them. You and I have both been through that, you of all people should understand how it is. While it was difficult for us to come out to them its different for Hunter he never felt like this for any other guy before and he still doesn't I guess."

"But that's no excuse for what he did. He used  
him. They were together for three months B. Then out of the blue he dumps him and then starts sleeping around. Bet he has fucked half of  
Crawford by now."

 

"He slept with one of them Bas well that doesn't excuse his behavior but he's still coming to terms with what it will all mean Bas. You know he's not the one to make rash decision. With this particular thing you know that this could change everything for him.

 

We don't know how his parents might react he's worried about losing them and he's worried about hurting him. He's a mess he needs people who'll support him. So will you please just keeping your anger at bay try understanding the situation Hunter has gotten himself into."

After dinner was done Sebastian went to talk to Hunter but it didn't seem to have gone the way Blaine expected as they both had been giving each other death glares and being more bitchy than usual while they were rehearsing. By the end of the rehearsals Blaine had had enough he asked both of them to stay behind while the others headed  
back to their rooms.

 

"Now both of you swallow that fucking pride and apologize to each other." Blaine said crossing his arms and staring at the two of them as they both stared back at him. "He started it." Hunter said.

 

"Come on now Clarington are we in kindergarten now-" Sebastian started to say but he was cut of by Blaine. "Shut it, both of you. Your both acting like kids, we are at Nationals if you forgetting. So  
you better resolve your issues as we can't win this thing with our captains fighting. And I'm not about to make the rest of us lose because you two can't act more mature. So kiss and make up so we can  
win the damn thing." Blaine said as he stormed out. 

As he reached the door he turned. "And don't get any ideas of actually kissing my boyfriend Clarington. It was just a phrase. You too." He said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian knew that Blaine was really pissed with how they were acting. But the smirk on his face as he left them to talk it  
out was enough to reassure him that all was good as long as they did what he asked them to do.

 

"Man, Blaine's kinda scary like that. I didn't think he had it in him he is usually so calm." "The quiet ones are the most dangerous. And don't worry he'll be alright. He isn't exactly as pissed as he made it seem.


	25. Chapter 25

Hunter and Sebastian just stood there for a long time not saying anything after Blaine left them to resolve their issues. All of a sudden Sebastian says, "I shouldn't have been so insensitive to you but its me we are talking about here and feelings isn't exactly my area of specialties. But you know all too well that you kinda deserved that." Sebastian's grins at Hunter who is smiling back at him. "Yeah, I kinda did and that wasn't exactly an apology." He says sheepishly. "Don't push your luck Clarington. That's all you're going to get." "I could have handled it better but I was scared Seb, scared for falling too hard for him." Hunter turned away from Sebastian. "I-uh I hate this. I've never...I never thought I'd have to do this, the break up thing. But the whole proper relationship was never on my To-Do list. You know that. Fuck, everyone knows that.

Especially not if it was with a guy. That...that bit still shocks the hell out of me. I never planned for this. And, well, it's kinda fucked me up a bit. I've never felt like this for anyone so it certainly scared the hell out of me to top it of I fell for a guy, I didn't even find guys attractive before him." "But now you do. Don't you? You know what you want." Sebastian said turning Hunter around. Hunter looked so raw with emotion and lost like he didn't know what he was doing Sebastian wondered if had ever opened up like that before someone. "I don't want to hurt him later on Sebastian. What if my parents don't accept us? What if I hurt him? I'm not perfect Sebastian. I'm a mess I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not sure about myself how can I be sure about him?" Hunter was close to tears now and Sebastian was feeling like an idiot for being so hard on him earlier. He hadn't even considered how Hunter must have felt. He was just blinded with rage that Hunter had hurt his little brother.

"I'm not right for him, he deserves better. Much more better than some coward like me. I can't even hold his hand when we are surrounded by people. I'm pushing him back in the closet with me, he has to hide how he feels because of me. He deserves someone who he can be himself with who won't be afraid to hold him close in a crowd or who would take him out on a date and without the fear of being seen by someone they know, who can introduce him to his friends as his boyfriend someone who isn't afraid or ashamed to be with him. Someone who he can take to meet his family. Someone who will love him without the fear of the world. I was too scared to even admit to myself that I'm in love with him." Hunter was panting by the time he finished speaking like the confession had drained all the energy out of him. "But you do now. He know you love him. And even if you and I both know he deserves better he wants you. I don't know why the hell he does but he does love you Hunter. Even if you have been acting like the biggest jerk of the century he loves you. Well even after how you treated him recently he cares bout you. He's been putting up a brave front all week, a smiling face in front of everyone not just because he doesn't want anyone to worry for him but also because you had not wanted others to know about the two of you." Sebastian said looking down at Hunter who was now seated with his head in his hands.

" He wouldn't want he to tell you this but he did it again. He cut himself after he found out about your one night stand. We were lucky enough that Blaine found out he started again before he could doany serious damage." "He promised me he wouldn't." Hunter whispered. "What?" Sebastian asked. " After I saw the scars I had made him promise that he wouldn't do it. Ever again." "As if you kept any of your promises." Sebastian's tone made Hunter feel more miserable than he already was. "He must hate me now, but I can't complain about that now. That's what I wanted." "But you don't ,anymore." "Ofcourse I don't. But whatever happened is my fault. I don't even know who he puts up with me, in class at rehearsals he must be itching to punch me in the face everytime he sees me."

"But he doesn't. Or maybe sometime he does like when he saw you trading saliva with some Crawford chick when we went out on Wednesday  
but mostly he's just sad. But for some reason he just loves you." Sebastian said taking a seat opposite him. "I sometimes wonder why Blaine loves me, but he does even after all the shit I put him through he's always there for me. You know there are a very few people who will love you just as you are with all your mistakes and faults without judging you those are meant to be held on to. If your really do love him don't let him go. You might not be lucky enough to get a second chance like I did." Sebastian said getting up making his way to the door. "If you think he's worth it take the plunge." And Sebastian was gone leaving Hunter to his thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

                         The tension was running high in the classroom the Warblers had been assigned to in the school which was hosting the competition. There was still about hour left for their performance, first round had began that morning the fifty teams from all over the country had been divided into two sets, one set had their performances in the morning while the second set were to start after a lunch break.

 

       The Warblers were the twelfth team to be performing after the break. They didn't doubt themselves but were well aware of the fact that there were better, much better choirs across the whole country so their chances of winning were not fixed even if they gave their best of bests. They had been able to catch a few performances of the first set and they wouldn't deny that some of them were absolutely breathtaking.

 

      Blaine was pacing nervously nearby the windows overlooking one end of the school grounds. Across the field was a parking lot which seemed to have filled with cars. Blaine was amazed that the crowd this year was a lot more then last year and it was only the first round and the auditorium had been full when they had last been there. Sebastian walked towards Blaine who he saw had stopped pacing and was now looking outside.

 

      "What's the matter B?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "There are so many people here Bas. Its not like I haven't performed before large crowds before but this is still making me nervous." Blaine said as he leaned against him. Sebastian didn't say anything as he too was having similar thoughts. He just leaned in gave Blaine a reassuring peck on the cheek as he tightened his arms around him.

 

     Blaine and Sebastian were standing there lost in their own world that they didn't seem to realize when someone else came and stood besides them. They would have still stood there clueless if the person hadn't cleared their throat.

"Hey squirt." Cooper said with a huge smile.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked staring at his brother in disbelief. "Nice to know that you are so happy to see me." Cooper said.

"I'm just surprised or maybe shocked is a better word." Blaine said.

"Well I don't have to be on set till Monday so I thought I might as well go down to Frisco and see my little brother sing afterall you are at the nationals, I can brag all about it when I get back on Monday." Cooper said with an enthusiasm Blaine hadn't seen in him for years now.

       Maybe this whole therapy thing was really helping them all. Cooper finally had his head pulled out of his ass and was returning to being the way he used to when they were small. "I'm so happy you came Coop. It means a lot really." Blaine said as he hugged Cooper.

"By the way you both are having dinner with me today as I've a little surprise for you. Whether its good or bad is upto you." After some time he went to find himself a seat as on the way here he had seen the hall already getting packed and he needed a decent seat to film their entire performance for the parents.

 

      The warblers were all standing backstage now waiting as the team before them was on their set. Hunter looked really jittery and Aeidan and Nate were trying their best to calm his nerves as he was the first lead. It felt like only a few seconds had past and the stage techs were already telling them to take their positions.

"Ready killer?" Sebastian said as they walked out from the wing behind the others hands intertwined together. "As ready as I'll ever be." Blaine said as he turned and pecked Sebastian on the lips before going and standing besides Thad.

 

          His eyes left Sebastian's to watch the crowd as the curtains rose. The harmonics of the Warblers filled the auditorium as the voices of the crowd died down. As Hunter made his way to the center of the stage the only voices heard in the room were of the Warblers.

 _All alone at the end of the evening_  
And the bright lights have faded to blue  
I was thinking 'bout a woman  
Who might have loved me, and I never knew  


Hunter began, his voice loud and clear while managing the moves of their sequence to perfection.

 _You know I've always been a dreamer_  
(Spent my life running 'round)  
And it's so hard to change  
(Can't seem to settle down)  
But the dreams I've seen lately  
Keep on turning out and burning out  
And turning out the same

_So put me on a highway_   
_And show me a sign_   
_And take it to the limit one more time_

_You can spend all your time making money_   
_You can spend all your love making time_   
_If it all fell to pieces tomorrow_   
_Would you still be mine?_

For those who were looking for it they could easily see that though it seemed like Hunter was singing to the audience the song was being directed to someone else entirely.

 _And when you're looking for your freedom_  
(Nobody seems to care)  
And you can't find the door  
(Can't find it anywhere)  
When there's nothing to believe in  
Still you're coming back, you're running back  
You're coming back for more

_So put me on a highway_   
_And show me a sign_   
_And take it to the limit one more time_

_Take it to the limit_   
_Take it to the limit_   
_Take it to the limit_   
_One more time_

Those on Hunter's left sang.

 _Take it to the limit_  
Take it to the limit  
Take it to the limit  
One more time  
Followed by the ones on his right.

 _Take it to the limit_  
Take it to the limit  
Take it to the limit  
One more time

       And the song ended as they all sang the last chorus in unison. The loud applause from the crowd proved that they had their attention and the first act was enough to win them over. As their sounds filled the room again the cheering subsided as Jeff opened their next song.

 

 _I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve  


Nick picked up from where Jeff had left off. They had decided that the song be a duet between the two. And listening to them perform it now it now had proved that their decision had been a right one.

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_   
_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_   
_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_   
_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_   
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_   
_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_   
_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_   
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_   
_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_   
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_   
_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

 

           The cheering from the audience only seemed to be growing and to the audience's surprise they weren't done yet. Two acts were compulsory for every group but they were allowed to have more but most had not decided to perform anything more than required. The Warblers had prepared three acts per performance and decided to got through their routine and the audience didn't seem to complain. As the cheering grew louder as they realized the acapella on stage wasn't done with their performance. This time it was Sebastian who took the lead coming to the center of the stage as he sang.

 

_My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone, I had everything_

When he was in the front of the group he joined in the harmonics while Blaine continued the lyrics where Sebastian had left off.

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

They had arranged the song such as it was divided between six people including Blaine and Sebastian. Aiedan continued the next verse followed by Julian and than Nick who was followed by Thad.

 _In a city of fools, I was careful and cool_  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
But I was carried away

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_   
_But I'm smiling at everything_   
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_   
_And you can keep all your misery_

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd_   
_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_   
_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_   
_And the experts say I'm delirious_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_   
_But I'm smiling at everything_   
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_   
_You can take back your misery_

_Arrogant boy_  
Love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you  
(They're better off without you)

_Arrogant boy_   
_'Cause a scene like you're supposed to_   
_They'll fall asleep without you_   
_You're lucky if your memory remains_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_   
_But I'm smiling at everything_   
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_   
_You can take back your misery_

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_   
_But I'm smiling at everything_   
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_   
_And you can choke on your misery_

             With the six part harmonics and wonderful backing vocals the song received the loudest applause from the crowd. To say that they had blown away the audience would be an understatement. Most were in awe that the boys were able to create such a energetic and breathtaking performance without any backing music.

 

           As the curtains closed on them they gathered together in a big group hug before they made their way back stage. They all seemed very pleased by their performance and they knew they out did themselves especially on the last number. But they were aware that they raised the bar for themselves as the judges would expect them to be better if they made it to the showcase. While they waited for the results to be up, most of them were pacing around nervously none of them had relaxed a bit even if they knew that was one of their best performances.

 

Blaine sat leaning his back to Sebastian's chest as they sat in comfortable silence. About what must have been a little more than an hour their teacher chaperons came walking into the room their faces blank not giving away anything. All of them gathered around them as the waited for Mr. Wyman or Mr. Valdez to announce the eagerly awaited results. As they looked around at the nervous faces of their students both their faces broke into identical grins. "Congrats boys, you made it to the next round." Mr. Valdez said.

 

"Not just that your placed fourth on the list as for now." Mr. Wyman announced beaming clearly very proud of the Warblers.

 

Expressions of pure relief crossed all their faces before it changed into deafening cheers. When they were getting ready to leave and go back to their hotel they found a few parents who could make it to the competition were waiting for them or some like Aiedan's mother who lived in San Francisco or nearby.

 

As Blaine and Sebastian stood by watching their friends interact with their parents after they all were being congratulated Cooper came walking towards them and enveloped Blaine in a hug and to both their surprise hugged Sebastian as well.

 

"You were great up there squirt. Both of you. I didn't know either of you were this talented or I would have boasted some more." Cooper said his million dollar smile just a lot more genuine than those commercials. "I have a surprise for you both as well. There is someone special I'd like you to meet." Cooper said as he gestured towards someone who had been standing a little away from them and Blaine and Sebastian had just realized. When they saw the person walking towards Cooper both had a disbelieving look on their faces Blaine more so than Sebastian. Ankle length boots, ripped blue jeans, a brown leather jacket pulled over a black tank top and shoulder length messy dark brown hair definitely wasn't the type Cooper usually went for. His brother usually went for the plastic doll types, the ones too superficial and who wore a lot of makeup.

 

This girl was a total opposite as she actually seemed to have a brain. Of all the years Blaine had seen Cooper's various girlfriends and the type he dated in high school the person walking towards them wasn't someone he ever expected his brother to be dating.

 

"Boys, meet Genevieve." Cooper introduced the mystery girl who looked at him in mock anger. "I prefer being called Geniene, you must be Blaine." She said hugging him taking him by complete surprise. "And I take it you are Sebastian." Giving the taller boy a hug as well.

 

Taking in their shocked expressions she laughed softly and said, "Sorry, I should have warned. I'm a hugger so even if you are uncomfortable deal with it. And congratulations to both of you heard you made it to the next round." She said. As Cooper laughed. So Geniene definitely wasn't the kind of girl Blaine would have imagined his brother dating. That didn't mean that she was bad actually she was the best compared to all of Cooper's girlfriends Blaine had met. Cooper had invited them to have dinner with him and Geniene that evening. During dinner they got to know all lot about her.

 

Genevieve Charlene Emerson was a well known commercial as well as editorial photographer in Hollywood. She was born an brought up on their family plantation a few miles from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Blaine was surprised to know that she and Cooper had known each others for years and been best friends before they started dating six months ago. They met when they were both just moved to California where Cooper was following his dream and Geniene was attending college at UCLA.

 

By the end of the night both Blaine and Sebastian had got to know a lot about Geniene and vice versa. Bliane was really happy that Cooper had finally found a girl who he was actually serious about. Even though they hadn't been together a long time no one could deny that they were absolutely in love with each other.

 

* * *

 

Songs: Take it to the Limit- The Eagles

               New Divide- Linkin Park

                Therapy- All Time Low


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Warblers had an early start next morning as the second round of the competition that is 'the showcase' was scheduled to start at ten. The twenty-five groups chosen from the first round were set to perform in this round. Out of those ten teams would advance to the finale. As the boys had an additional set prepared if they would get selected for the finale as performing the same songs again to compete for the finale didn't seem right to any of them, so they had very little time to rehearse both sets before getting to the competition.

Cooper and Geniene came backstage to see the boys before they went and took their seats in the audience. Their performance was third today so they didn't have any time to go through the set once more. They were done with their warm up when they were asked to take their places. Being one of the first performers left a little room to the nerves to set in. Still Blaine felt all his nerves disappear as Sebastian kissed him lightly on the cheek and intertwined their hands as they took their position behind the group.

_Sweet emotion  
Sweet emotion_

_You talk about things that nobody cares_  
You're wearing out things that nobody wears  
You're calling my name but I gotta make clear  
I can't say baby where I'll be in a year

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_When some sweet hog mama with a face like a gent_  
Said my get up and go must've got up and went  
Well I got good news, she's a real good liar  
'Cause the backstage boogie set your pants on fire

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Sweet emotion  
Sweet emotion_

_When I pulled into town in a police car_  
Your daddy said I took it just a little too far  
You're telling me things but your girlfriend lied  
You can't catch me 'cause the rabbit done died  
Yes it did

_You stand in the front just a shakin' your ass_  
I'll take you backstage, you can drink from my glass  
Your telling me things I can sure understand  
'Cause a month on the road an' I'll be eating from your hand

Their first song was arranged such that Blaine and Sebastian were to take the lead. Their voices blend effortlessly. As the harmonics for the second song began, Sebastian took the lead. He was singing with such emotion that voice seemed to mesmerize the audience.

_Some things we don't talk about_  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while

_We can never say never_  
While we don't know it  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand

_You can never say never_  
While we don't know when  
But time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_We're falling apart and coming_  
Together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_Don't let me go_  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

As the beats of the next song broke the spell cast by Sebastian's solo the complex choreography and totally changed mood of the next song. As they easily transitioned from strong emotions caused by previous song to the aggressive attitude needed for next song. This song was divided as a five part harmonic between Hunter,  
Sebastian,Thad, Nate and Julian.

_Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?_  
Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?  
My daddy lived a lie, it's just the price that he paid  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_  
That gets me through the night  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to  
I'm gonna live my life

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly  
When the world gets in my face  
I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day

_Take a look around you, nothing's what it seems_  
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand  
Anybody brave enough to take a stand  
I knocked on every door down every dead end street  
Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe?

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_  
That gets me through the night  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to  
I'm gonna live my life

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_  
Standing on the ledge, and show the wind how to fly  
When the world gets in my face  
I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_  
That gets me through the night  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to  
I'm gonna live my life

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_  
Standing on the ledge, and show the wind how to fly  
When the world gets in my face  
I say, have a nice day  
Have a nice day, have a nice day

_When the world keeps trying, to drag me down_  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground  
I say, hey, have a nice day  
Have a nice day, have a nice day

The applause was thunderous as the performance ended. They were all beaming as they made their way off the stage as they knew they had nailed it. Where someone would think they were getting over confident about it but they knew that this performance exceeded all of their performances till date.

They all relaxed in their given rehearsal space as the adrenaline of the performance wore down. As there were only twenty-five performances the last performance was done by the time it was time for lunch. The results were going to be declared after lunch and the finale was going to be held that evening. As the auditorium was being emptied, parents and a few choir enthusiasts were making their way towards the rehearsal rooms. Blaine and Sebastian were being talking to Aiedan's mother along with Cooper and Geniene, when they heard it. In the commotion, Sebastian wasn't sure if he actually heard the voice or he was just imagining stuff. "Seb." Then he heard it again and turned around with a big grin on his face. Blaine also turned, as he was curious to see who was calling out to Sebastian here. He turned around to find Sebastian walking towards a blonde man who looked like he just stepped out of a suit catalog. As soon as Sebastian reached him, he was enveloped in a hug. "Dec, what you doing here?" Sebastian asked. "Just come here to see you perform. Something or the other has always held us up whenever you have had an important competition. But this time you are at the Nationals we weren't going to miss it for the world, son." He said. "Wait! We? My dad's here too?" Sebastian asked surprised. "Yes. He'll be with us soon. He's on the phone withEleanor." "I'm so happy you are here. So how was it?" Sebastian asked. "Phenomenal. I feel I missed out a lot never coming for these things before." "Thanks, but when did you guy get here?" "Late last night, we were gonna see you before the show but we kinda got up late, we barely made it before you guys got on stage we-" he stopped talking looking over Sebastian's shoulder, he turned to see Blaine who was walking towards them, "Is that him?" Dec asked and Sebastian nodded as he got an adorable smile on his face. "He's every bit like you described him. Sex on a stick ha?" Dec said quietly so Blaine couldn't hear and smirked as Sebastian blushed. "And you definitely sing like a dream, dear." He said to Blaine as he reached them. "Thank you, Sir. I'm guessing you are Mr. Smythe?" Blaine asked unsure. "Not yet, we are not legally husbands yet." Blaine just stared at him very confused.

"Let me make the introductions." Sebastian said to Blaine realizing he had never told Blaine about his dads, "B, this is Declan O'Connell, my dad's better half and my adoptive father and Dec, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Blaine was definitely bewildered hearing this bit of news, Sebastian had never mentioned that the Dec he spoke about was his 'adoptive father' and Blaine always assumed him as Sebastian's uncle. Sebastian definitely didn't mention his father was gay! Seeing the look on Blaine's face Dec realized that Sebastian hadn't told Blaine about them.

"Sebastian Alexander Smythe, that's very hypocritical of you to not be proud of your gay parents when you yourself are a homosexual." Dec said in mock anger. "It just never came up." Sebastian said sheepishly. "What never came up?" Blaine looked in the direction of the new voice that had joined their conversation. Standing before him was what he could accurately describe as the mid-forties version of Sebastian with ebony hair. "Dad! Glad you made it." Sebastian said. "This is Blaine." Sebastian said putting his arm around the surprised boy. "Blaine this is my Dad." "Alexander Smythe, nice to finally meet you Blaine. We have heard a lot about you." The dark haired man said. "Good things I hope." Blaine said as he finally got over the fact that his boyfriend had two dads and he never knew about it. "But Blaine hasn't heard anything about us, seems our dear son just forgot to mention anything about his parents to his boyfriend." Dec said. "Dec, I told you its not on purpose, it really never came up."  
Sebastian protested. "Ohh I know Seb, its just good to see you squirm." Dec said making them all laugh.

While they were talking Cooper and Geniene came towards them and Geniene instantly recognized the familiar blonde in the little group. "Christian, hey!" She called as they approached them, "What are you doing here?" She asked . "Ohh my, Geniene, And I could ask you the same question." "Wait! You guys know each other?" Cooper asked. "Yeah, I've worked with Christian's magazine many times he's the editor of the Poise." She said. "Not anymore hon, you are looking at the new Assistant Editor in Chief of the Vogue." "Oh my God. That's amazing, congratulations." Geniene said going into full fan girl mode. "Thanks." Dec said beaming. "You said you weren't gonna take the position. What changed your mind?" "I know but Miranda offered me the job once again I couldn't refuse as the timing was perfect, we were thinking of moving back to the Big Apple and Izzy practically begged me to take the job." "Miss Wintour must be pleased. As I know they have been after you to take the job since the great Miranda Priestly will be retiring soon. "This November. She's glad that I have time to adjust before she dumps all the work on me." "Well Vogue is her baby. She wouldn't be leaving in more capable hands." As they both talked Blaine, Sebastian, Cooper and Alexander just stood there as they all seemed to have been forgotten.

Cooper and Geniene left along with Sebastian's dads when the boys joined the rest of the Warblers as the results were going to be announced soon. "So when were you going to tell me about you having two fathers?" Blaine asked Sebastian teasingly. "I honestly wasn't trying to keep it from you B. It just never crossed my mind that I didn't tell you. And truly speaking its still a bit surreal for me I mean its over two years now but still its difficult believe all that's happened since I left France, it seems like a fantasy. I didn't know my dad was gay until he brought me back to back to America with him but when I actually began to adjust with them, it was difficult as  
a family. I wasn't used to people caring about me and all. But having to men as parents I didn't think about it twice. And Dec is definitely more of a parent to me in two years then my mother ever will be. I feel awful about not telling you. I think I should talk to Dec about it, I don't know what he must be thinking." Sebastian said. "You know I wouldn't think twice of the fact that you have two dads. I'm just surprised. And I feel bad that I hardly know anything about my boyfriend's family. We always talked about me and my problems even when we were friends. I've been very selfish, I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"Don't be sorry B, its alright. You know a lot about me a lot more than most people. Its just I've never had a family to talk about before. Its all still new for me. Having parents who actually love and care about me, I never used to mention my family life to my friends given how dysfunctional it was there was hardly anything to mention, I don't think any of my friends back in France know my mother. I'm still adjusting to having somewhat normal parents." Sebastian said. "Its okay Bas, I understand." Blaine said as he gave Sebastian a reassuring kiss he knew that Sebastian had spent so much time in neglect that the idea of someone relying on him, thinking of him as family, was still a foreign one. "But I want to know all about your dads later. But for now, we concentrate on the competition."

It didn't come as a big surprise that the Warblers had made it to the finale. After getting a light lunch, all of them assembled into the rehearsal room to go over their set a few times before going to get ready for the final performance that would decided their fate for the year. Before the auditorium began filling again for the finale  
Sebastian's dads along with Cooper and Geniene came to meet the boys. Sebastian and Blaine were both happy to see that they were getting along very well.

"This is it, guys. Give your best." Hunter said as they walked on stage. "Ready B?" Sebastian asked as he took his place between Blaine and Nick. "As ready as I'll ever be." Blaine said giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze before he let go as the curtains rose. For the finale they had decided to go with a duet by Hunter and Sebastian first.

_When the days are cold_  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

_When your dreams all fail_  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

_I wanna hide the truth_  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

_No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_Don't get too close_  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_When the curtains call_  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

_So they dug your grave_  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

_Don't wanna let you down_  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

_No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_Don't get too close_  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_They say it's what you make_  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_Don't get too close_  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

The song held a lot more meaning to them than anyone would realize but the emotions behind every word they sang were felt throughout. Hunter and Sebastian both were pouring their hearts out through the song. Their next song was Blaine's solo.

_Another turning point_  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go

_So make the best of this test_  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time

_It's something unpredictable_  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

_So take the photographs_  
And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time

_Tattoos of memories_  
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while

_It's something unpredictable_  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

_It's something unpredictable_  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

_It's something unpredictable_  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

Blaine had the entire auditorium under a spell as he sang. As the last notes of the song faded away a thunderous applause sounded throughout. They soon broke out into the harmonics of the next song. The choreography of this song was the most complicated with various flips and splits so they all discarded their blazers as they had vest designed for this performance.

_World turns black and white_  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune

_Yeah, you reach for the golden ring_  
Reach for the sky  
Baby, just spread your wings

_We'll get higher and higher_  
Straight up, we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

_Run, run, run away_  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth bein' left behind  
Fall between the cracks

_Standin' on broken dreams_  
Never losin' sight, ah  
Well, just spread your wings

_We'll get higher and higher_  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

_So baby, dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried_  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

_Yeah, we'll get higher and higher_  
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

_Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
Who knows what we'll find?_

_So baby, dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried_  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

_And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'Cause that's what love is made of_

The applause and cheers from the audience resonated from the entire auditorium as they took their bow and moved of the stage. If the reaction of the audience was anything to go by they had a good chance.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The happiness and adrenaline of being chosen among the top five had died down as they waited on the stage for the judges to announce the winners. After the initial burst of energy, the nervousness had set in leaving them all eagerly anticipating the outcome. They knew theyhad given there best but so had everyone else standing with them onthe stage.

 

   Blaine glanced at Sebastian who was standing besides him, Sebastian didn't look at all nervous. His face was expressionless and calm not giving away a single feeling but the death grip he had onBlaine's hand and the flared nostrils, Blaine knew that he was just as nervous as he was.

 

On his other side, Hunter was continuously tapping his feet and glancing nervously across at his old choir group standing  
besides them. Around him, the rest of the Warblers seemed just as nervous. This was a big deal for them all as the Warblers hadn't won the Nationals title for almost a decade now even after reaching the nationals  
several times.

 

As Blaine glanced at the audience, he spotted Cooper and Geniene who smiled reassuringly at him. Blaine smiled back at them and his smile brightened as he noticed the video camera in his brother's hand. Not in a million years, Blaine had thought that his brother would ever come to see him sing at a choir competition much less record him  
but than many things had changed, most of them had been good for him so far.

 

The judges were going on and on about how well each group had done testing the patience of the teams as well as the audience as they delayed the results.  
Sebastian gave a small nervous smile when he saw his dads watching them. They too seemed anxious to hear the results.

 

Sebastian could not explain the feeling of having someone out there in the audience for him. His mother had never even bothered about what extracurricular activities he participated in, much less attend a single competition.

 

Until he had come back to America, the only person attending his competitions and cheering for him had been his Nanny and friends. He still couldn't believe his father had cleared his weekend and flew across the country to be at his competition even while they were in middle of moving from Chicago to New York.

 

His Father or his mother had never attended any event of his school before be it a lacrosse match or a drama or even his piano recital. Seeinghis father and Dec in the audience was surreal but he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

Blaine had zoned out most of the judges speeches as he concentrated on other things trying to calm himself but his attention turned back to the judges as he heard them say "...and the question  
all here been waiting to be answered. Who will be the winners of this year's National Choir Championship? We'll just have to wait a little bit longer as we give away the prize to the runner's up which are the boys of the BrightonMilitarySchool from Denver, Colorado."

The applause was very loud for them. Hunter in particular was clapping enthusiastically as their captain accepted the trophy. He certainly looked very happy and proud for his former group. As the crowd fell silent one of the judges resumed speaking. "And now the moment all have been waiting for this year's  
National Champions are... all the way from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The rest of the audience had already burst into a deafening applause half way through the announcement while the Warblers were  
quiet for a few seconds processing that they had actually won.

Sebastian was the first to break out of the trance and pulled Blaine into a hug. The rest of the Warblers soon joined them making it a group hug. "We did it Killer, we made it." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear as  
those around them burst into loud cheers as Hunter accepted the trophy.

Sebastian pulled Blaine in a kiss knowing the rest of the Warblers hid them from the cameras, they separated, they were witness to a really shocking sight. Hunter and Aiedan had their arms around each other and were  
kissing a little to passionately considering their surroundings.

 

While most Warblers had a shocked expression on their faces Blaine and Sebastian grinned at each happy that Hunter had finally figured out what he wanted and were happy for them both. Nate and Julian looked smug as the looked over at Thad, Nick, Jeff and Beat leaving no doubt there was a bet going on among the rest of the Warblers over the couple.

 

It proved that no matter how secretive you are, there is very little you can hide from these boys. When they finally came up for air Aiedan looked flustered and was blushing red as a tomato while Hunter was grinning though he too was a bit flushed.

 

The wolf whistles and catcalls surrounding them didn't help. As Blaine felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him he leaned closer. "I think whatever little talk you had with Hunter  
help him sort things out." Sebastian said as they watched Hunter who went to accept the trophy. "What did you tell him?" "To not  
care a damn about anything else if he thought Aiedan was worth it among other things. But I expect Hunter to go as far as coming out on stage of a national competition of all places."

 

"But its Hunter after all, always the one for extravagant gestures." Sebastian said smirking. "That was definitely a way to come out Clarington." Sebastian said giving Hunter a hug.

As they made their way towards their rehearsal room, they found a few people waiting for them. Along with their teachers  
stood Cooper and Geniene where Sebastian's dads and Aiedan's mother  
and what Blaine guessed were a few other parents who could make to the competition.

 

Seeing Aiedan's mom Hunter seemed to go into shock well there wasn't much he could say about why he had kissed her son on national television. Maybe it the reality of what he ha done actually hit him.

 

Considering that Aiedan's grandfather was also contesting senate elections in California if anyone in the media recognized either of them it could be a problem for not only his father but also Aiedan's family but what's done was done. He hoped his abrupt discussion wouldn't put Aiedan in trouble. He could worry about that later though.

As they were all busy talking and congratulating a guy from the stage staff came to inform them that it was crazy outside as a lot of people wanted to see them and they would have to wait here for some more time.

 

After the preparations had been made for the reporters so they could get a few pictures of the winning team Seb's dads, Cooper and Geniene left along with Aiedan's mother after agreeing to meet them at their  
hotel before leaving.

 

The number of photos and reporters were a bit overwhelming as a lot of newspapers covered the event. The most surprising was seeing Jesse St. James among them. Blaine knew he ran a blog about show choirs but hadn't expected to see him at nationals last Blaine had heard he was off to some college studying journalism on the east coast. But then all what Blaine had heard about Jesse had been crazy. When they all got back to their hotel, they found all the parents and the teachers waiting for them in the lobby. It seemed the parents had already arranged for celebrations to began.

 

They had the hotel staff arrange a private room for the boys to celebrate. After they all had dinner together the adults left them to their celebrations. Sebastian's dads were flying back to New York that night. "It was great to meet you Blaine, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better as its been  
a really short visit, but I got to know one thing, Bastian wasn't exaggerating you really do have a beautiful voice." Mr. Smythe said to him as he hugged them both goodbye before he got a cab to the airport.

 

"We'll see you at graduation boys." Dec said as he too hugged the two boys. When the got back inside Cooper was waiting for them outside the room. "Well I guess we should say goodbye too, we have a early flight  
tomorrow morning and wouldn't want to disturb you after your long night of celebrations." "Cooper." Blaine exclaimed embarrassed.

"I didn't say anything squirt. Anyways take care of each other and we'll see you at graduation if my schedule allows it." "We are going to try our best to make it though. I'm really glad I came with Coop, it was nice meeting you both and I expect you to visit us during the summer seeing you even if you have plans. As you won't be going of to the university till fall." Geniene said as she hugged and kissed both Blaine and Sebastian. Though they had just met Geniene, Blaine already liked her a lot and something about the way Cooper acted around her told him that his brother for once was serious about a relationship.

When they got back inside after seeing Cooper and Geniene off the party was in full swing in Nate in Julian's room. Someone had found a way to sneak in some alcohol and drinks were already flowing. "Blaine, Seb come here, time for the celebratory shots everyone." Nate said waving a bottle of tequila; he had just opened. Though they weren't much, there were enough drinks to get Blaine drunk.

 

Therefore, by the time the night progressed Blaine, Julian and Duncan were dancing on all available furniture. they had partied till the wee hours and most had been so exhausted that they crashed in the room wherever they found comfortable, a few had managed to make it back to their rooms.

The next morning found Blaine cuddled on the couch using Sebastian's chest as a pillow. He had not opened his eyes but he knew it was Sebastian because of the way he was running his hands through Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed satisfied and snuggled closer to him. "Not that I mind cuddling with you B, but could you get off my bladder is bursting." Sebastian said when he realized that Blaine was awake. Blaine shot up and instantly regretted it as the ill effects of yesterday's drinking hit him full force. From one of the beds he heard some cursing as Julian made his presence known. Blaine peaked around his eyes only partly open as the light was hurting his eyes.

By the time Sebastian got back, everyone else had started stirring. Aiedan and Hunter were the only ones still fast asleep curled up on the carpeted floor. "Good Morning Amigos! How are you all doing this fine morning?" Sebastian asked. "I thought you were in the bathroom." Blaine said as he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I did B but seeing the condition you were in, I thought its best I got some aspirin for everyone." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine the tablets and water before tossing the bottle to Nate. "How the hell are you so hunky dory?" "That's because I'm more use to getting sloshed then any of you, Thaddeus." Sebastian said.

"Now up everyone, we have a flight in about an hour and Mr. Wilson was wondering why none of us made it to breakfast." "Damn." Nate groaned as he tried to get out of bed.

When they were gathered outside the hotel while the teachers checked them out a few of the guys from Hunter's school came up to where Hunter was standing. "So are you a fag now Clarington?" John who was once Hunter's good friend asked. "Yeah basically, since I'm in love with a guy." "That's disgusting." The other boy said. "Well no one asked for your opinion." Sebastian said as he and Blaine walked over to them. "Who the hell are you? " Sebastian Smythe." He said extending his hand in greeting. "As I was saying Hunter did not ask your opinion on who he chooses to love. So if you have satisfied your curiosity about Hunter's sexual orientation I suggest you leave as none of the people welcome a homophobic ass like yourself." "I have no interest in talking to you faggots anyway." "I would appreciate if you apologize for calling him that." Hunter growled. "What are you going to do about it fag?" John said. Hunter yanked him forward with his collar, "I can easily beat you up. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Now I would appreciate if you get lost." His voice was low and angry. The others instantly gathered around and as John looked around, he saw that his team mates had taken a few steps back and he was surrounded with rather pissed looking Warblers and he just glared at Hunter before storming back inside followed by his goons.

"Wow." Was all Hunter said still a bit dazed with how the people who once looked up to him had acted towards him. Aiedan came towards him and gave him a brief hug. "its gonna be alright." He said. "They used to be my friends." He sounded a bit broken by the way they had acted towards him. "If they were really cared, they wouldn't be bothered that you like guys. If they are your real friends, they'll come around." Sebastian said as he put his arm around him.

 

Blaine smiled sadly looking at the expression on Sebastian's face. He knew what Sebastian was thinking about. He was glad Hunter wouldn't have to go through anything like Sebastian did. Not that he would never have to deal with homophobes but he would not be alone. They were there for him, all of them and they would get through all these demons of the future and the past together.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone had come down of the high of being the National Show Choir Champions by now though things had been crazy since Dalton also won the Lacrosse State Championship three years in a row now. Congratulations were being thrown left and right at them everywhere they went. The weekend of the Lacrosse finals had been especially  
intense with parties and celebrations that everyone was too tired to even get out of bed on Monday. Things had quiet down in a few weeks as finals were round the corner and everyone was roaming around with their heads in the books.Library was always packed with students and after feeling too cooped up in the dorm Blaine decided go to the Warbler commons to get some revision done since the commons were usually empty since exams were coming near.

When he got back to the dorm Sebastian was sitting on his bed just staring at the wall and Hunter was missing. He seemed tensed about something; he had been in a jolly mood when Blaine had left. "What's going on Bas?" Blaine asked as he dropped his books on the table and sat at the foot of the bed. "You tell me." His voice was strained as if he was trying not to yell or get angry. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?" Blaine asked. "I don't want us to end up like your previous relationship. I thought I told you that." Sebastian said.

"What? What gave you that idea? Bas what's happened?" Blaine asked as he rarely brought up Blaine's relationship with Kurt and never compared them to it. "I told you, I don't want you to sacrifice any of your hopes or dreams for me. We'll always work things out. We'll talk. You promised we'll talk about everything B. We'll make decisions together, I didn't want you to do things because I was doing it. Its not important that we should go to the same school." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine an envelope.

Blaine instantly recognized that envelope, something that he had completing forgotten telling Sebastian about. However, he subconsciously had been keeping it from him as well not knowing how to bring it up. They had spent so much time planning about New York and Columbia after Blaine got his letter there that he was a bit hesitant to bring it up as he knew Sebastian had been very excited about it, not that Blaine wasn't as he too had been looking forward to it. Blaine had begun to doubt what he actually wanted to do since the letter had arrived on the day of Sebastian's game.

"Bas, we had so been looking forward to going to Columbia together and you even started looking for apartments on campus and I do want to go with you. Its not like I'm giving up on Music." Blaine said. "Blaine you are right, I've been looking forward to attending college together but that's because I thought you were truly happy with it. I don't want you to go there just because I'm going there." Sebastian said. "You being happy with what you are doing is always going to make me happy B, even if we would have to be in different states for that." Blaine teared up just hearing Sebastian say that.

Sebastian always surprised him with how selflessly he loved Blaine. Blaine had still to get used to it. "You are made for it Blaine. Its something you love to do and you can't deny that you are indeed talented enough. You are a musician Blaine. Music has always been a big deal to you. You can't just give it up. Its fucking Julliard B, that is not something you give up. Not for anything. Not everyone gets into Julliard and you would have to be a retard for even thinking for turning it down." Sebastian wasn't angry he seemed stunned that Blaine was even thinking of not going. "I still haven't turned it down." Blaine added. "You don't think about it. This is something you should have been shouting about from the roof top not hiding in your AP French text book." Sebastian said.

"Bas, its more practical to get a degree from Columbia. I don't even know if I'll ever be good enough. Not everyone succeeds in the industry no matter how much talent you have." "Blaine, what you can do its truly a gift. It was given to you, its who you are, don't waste it." Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes almost pleading. "Bas, everyone's so happy that I decided to go to Columbia. My parents are thrilled. They have always been so worried about how Cooper was going to make it."

"It's your life Blaine, its not up to them how you want to live it." Sebastian retorted. "They want us to able to live comfortably on our own, they are not going to be around for ever, they want us to live as they have always kept us, you know how sad they were when Coop was struggling in LA to make ends meet. They were truly devastated. I  
don't want them to go through it again." Blaine said. "Blaine stop that. You are incredibly talented, have some faith in yourself. You are going to make it. I know you are and even if you have a rocky start who says you are ever going to be a starving artist." Sebastian said with a smile. "As much as I appreciate it, I don't want to live of you Bas." "Who said anything about you living of me? I've a lot of confidence in you B, if anything I'd be living of you." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I know you are an incredibly talented musician and  
someday the rest of the world is going to know it too." Sebastian's words brought an honest smile to Blaine's face. Sebastian had more confidence in him than Blaine had in himself.

"But we decided to live together on campus. You even started looking for student apartments." Blaine didn't know why he was resisting so much when Sebastian had no problem with giving up on all their plans just so Blaine could attend Julliard. "Who said to live together we have to go to the same university. We'll rent an apartment in the city near enough to both our schools." When Blaine began to protest. "Don't even go there. Between you and me I think we can live of our trust funds for the rest of our lives without doing anything not lavishly but good enough so don't you worry about rent. If it makes you feel better, we can ask Hunter and Aidan if they want to find a place together so that we can get a big enough place acceptable to my high standards." Sebastian went into all planning mode talking about how awesome it would be if they all stayed together. The four of them in New York City. "We'll ask them at dinner." Sebastian said when Blaine tackled him into a hug. 

"I can't even imagine how lucky I feel to have you Sebastian. You are the single most incredible person I know. But you are doing exactly what you just accused me of doing, putting my happiness before yours." Blaine said. "I'm not Blaine. You know I wouldn't do that. Trust me when I say that I'll never do anything I don't want to just to please you because I know you wouldn't like it and I'm a pretty selfish person." Sebastian promised "And anyways a lovely loft in the city is much better than a crappy student apartment."  
Sebastian said as Blaine laughed.

"I love you B, I can't even put into words just how much. You are always my top priority but like I know, I'm yours but I don'tmwant your life to revolve around me. I don't want to bind you in a relationship Blaine, I want us to be with each other to be there for each other when needed but I don't want you living your life according to me. You know very well how that kind of relationship gets." Sebastian said. "I love you too Bas." Blaine said as he kissed Sebastian as he tried to express all the gratitude and love he felt for the other boy through the simple kiss.

At dinner both Hunter and Aidan were thrilled with the idea of sharing a flat as it would be good to have some company that it being just them. Blaine was still worried about how he was going to tell his parents. He decided to do it the coming weekend so that he could get it over with before the finals.

When Blaine told his parents when the three of them were feasting on his mother's chocolate mousse he got the most unexpected reaction. His parents were so proud that he got into Julliard. "I'm really proud of you son and I'm glad you chose to do what you like. We don't expect you to do something you don't want to just because we expect it of you. I know how forcing the plans I had made for Cooper on him got out of control. I don't want to repeat that. And I believe that you'll do great as you are a really talented singer." His dad said giving him a hug. With how he had reacted when Cooper had decided to not go to Harvard, this was a polar opposite.

His mom was excited much more than she had been when he had decided to go to Columbia. Her only reasoning to it was most of her friends in their clubs had children going to ivy leagues but no one could boast about something as prestigious as Julliard. He had to talk her out of throwing a dinner party. He even had a call from an overly enthusiastic Cooper and surprised Geniene though it was around midnight in Ohio, which he was able to take only because he, Hunter and Sebastian were revising for their  
Calculus exam the next day and Blaine had spent about half an hour listening to how happy they both were for him. All in all things were going very well in Blaine's life. He couldn't be any happier. Even the tension of final exams couldn't dampen his high spirits.

When they were finally done with exams, most kids stayed the week after exams till the school finally closed down for the holidays. All the seniors stayed since it was the last few days they had at school. While Blaine was visiting his parents that Saturday afternoon, the rest of the Warblers were planning for his birthday which was on the coming Friday. As the weren't able to celebrate Blaine's eighteenth birthday Warbler style they decided to go all out on his nineteenth. They were also making a big deal out of it as his  
eighteenth hadn't exactly been celebrated.

While his brother and parents for first time in couple of years had made a big deal of his birthday, his mother had even made time to bake him a cake. However, Kurt had forgotten it was Blaine's birthday and later gotten him a gift card and a scarf which Blaine had never used and was lying in some corner of his closet. The only ones who had  
remembered were Mike and Santana while Mike had got him a few video games Santana gave him a huge box of condoms. So Blaine had ended up celebrating his eighteenth having dinner with his parents. Therefore, the Warblers decided to make up for it this year.

The morning of Blaine's birthday he woke up to a beautiful arrangement of white water lilies and calla lilies and coffee placed on his nightstand with a note from Sebastian telling him to dress and be at the parking lot in about an hour. Sebastian had told him to dress casually so he chose a beige shorts and a pale blue polo pairing  
them with his yellow sunglasses. When he came to the parking lot he found Sebastian leaning against his car wearing a frayed jean shorts with a white shirt over a grey wife-beater. He was wearing dark pilot shades, Blaine noticed that even in his most casual clothes Sebastian always looked amazingly put together.

 

Sebastian hadn't planned anything extravagant but all of it was special. First, they went to the Amusement park in Columbus, there were a musical performances there during the summers which Blaine used to love as a kid, he had once mentioned to Sebastian that he hadn't seen one in years so Sebastian had taken him to see the first performance of this summer. Sebastian thought it had been worth the drive seeing the happiness glistening in Blaine's eyes and how he was jumping around excited. They spent the rest of the time at the park trying out all the rides.

Blaine had loads of fun doing silly things he hadn't done in a long time. Like sharing a cotton candy and having ice-creams by the lake and playing hide and seek in the park surrounding it. After the fun filled day in Columbus Blaine was asleep next to Sebastian so it was easier of Sebastian to take them to his house without Blaine asking questions about the rather alarming number of cars parked around their driveway (seriously! Didn't these people get that you don't park your cars in the driveway when you are hiding in the house to surprise the person.) When he parked, he gently woke Blaine up. Before he could get too aware of his surroundings, put a blindfold on him. "Bas!" Blaine protested.

"Relax B, just a few minutes." Sebastian said as he got out of the car and then helped Blaine out. Sebastian guided him through the house to the back porch. When Sebastian removed Blaine's blindfold, Blaine just stood there stunned as he took in everything before him. The Smythes backyard had always been beautiful and artfully landscaped  
but the way it was decorated today made it absolutely breathtaking. The pool lights were on and the area surrounding it wasmdecorated with tinsel and fairy lights. The tiny fairy lights were handing from the porch and surrounding bushes as well as the branches of the few trees in the yard. The rest of it was illuminated with tiki torches. There were chairs all around the deck and also a camp fire was ready to be lit in the far corner of the yard surrounding it were cozy looking pillows and blankets. The stone barbecue was lit and  
ready and the tables besides it were laden with so much food it would be enough for a huge party.

"Wow!" Was all Blaine could say before he was interrupted by the familiar sounds of the acapella version of the Happy Birthday song. From all around the dark edges of the yard, from behind the bushes and trees, people came out of hiding. All the Warblers along with Sam, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Mike and Tina were there. To say Blaine was surprised would have been an understatement. As Blaine and Sebastian made their way down to the deck Blaine was led to the big chocolate cake on the table surrounding which  
everyone was standing. How he had managed to miss that delicious chocolate devil was beyond him.

He was so overwhelmed with everything that he almost cried. After they cut the cake everyone was enjoying the music some people dancing while others lounged around. They had all been getting along well since the pool party after Regionals. Kurt had always said that none of their McKinley friends would feel comfortable hanging out with  
the Warblers so Blaine trusting his judgment had never tried to get both groups together. But now as he looked around they all seemed to get along well. Mike, Julian and Nate were talking, Nick and Jeff had found a new companion for their pranks in Sam and the three of them were currently annoying Trent.

Brittany was dancing with Aidan while Rachel was sitting with her feet in the water as she watched Hunter and Santana dance it was rather odd. Tina was to his surprise helping Sebastian and Thad with the barbecue. Now that was something totally unexpected. Blaine went to join Rachel, as she looked a bit lonely and somewhat pissed as she  
stared at her phone, so he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Beat about college.

"Thanks for coming today Rach." Blaine said as he sat down besides her getting his feet in the water as well. "I wouldn't have missed it. I still feel terrible about not remembering about it last year. I was surprised that Sebastian called me." "Its alright, you had a lot going on." Blaine said. "Still I'm sorry." She said and again the ringing of her phone disturbed her. "You avoiding someone?" Blaine asked as Rachel wasn't usually like that. "Its just Kurt. He's wanted to hangout but I wanted to come here and I didn't want to tell him where I was going." Rachel said a bit guiltily. "You know I don't mind if he knew. I'm sure the boys purposely didn't invite him because he forgot my birthday last year but I wouldn't mind if you would want to leave." Blaine told her. 

"I don't, I was feeling much better before he constantly started calling me. Its just that he's not been a pleasant company in months, he's always whining or complaining Santana even picked up too shifts cause she doesn't want to be home when he is." Rachel said laughing when Santana told her why she was working so much. Before Blaine could say anything else the guests who just arrived shocked him. It was the last people he would have imagined to  
get along, the didn't think they even knew each other.

"Wes, Quinn." He said as he made his way towards them. "Happy Birthday Blainey!" Wes said hugging him. "Happy Birthday." Quinn wished him too. Turned out they had met at Columbus airport while they were going back after Christmas break and not at Yale, they had gotten into a conversation as both were wearing the university hoodies. As the evening progressed even Rachel had just tossed her phone in the purse and began to mingle. When Blaine last caught sight of her she had been dancing with Thad. "So what is this I'm hearing about you changing your major and college yet again?" Mike asked as he passed him a burger as well. "Well Julliard made a offer I couldn't refuse and someone made me realize I shouldn't give up on something I'm good at." 

"Well I'm glad I'll know someone there." Mike said to which Blaine just stared at him. "They offered me a full scholarship for Choreography." Blaine just kept the plate aside and launched at him. "That's so great, Mike. Congratulations." Turned out one of Julliard's professors had visited Mike's school and after working with him had been impressed with Mike's talents and talked to the school board who later offered Mike a lifetime opportunity.

Blaine had been getting surprises all evening one of the most shocking being that Santana had not just decided to go back to school and was going be a part time student at NYU starting in the fall along with the rest of them. While they were all enjoying themselves around the fire, singing songs and goofing around, one Kurt Hummel was pacing around pissed on the Andersons porch. When he had called Rachel's house, her dad told that she was at Blaine's birthday party yet when he came to Blaine's house there was no evidence of a party. He even inquired to the neighbors who said that the Andersons were out on business and wouldn't return until Tuesday and according to what they had last heard Blaine was still at school.

He couldn't possibly be having a party at Dalton. So where were they. Kurt didn't know why Blaine hadn't invited him but he was sure it must have been Sebastian's idea. Now Kurt couldn't wait when Blaine would finally realize how wrong Sebastian was for him and come running back to Kurt.


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks leading to graduation passed by in a blur. Though there were a few hiccups along the way things were very much calm. Kurt had as expected thrown a fit about Rachel going to Blaine's party but he did not try contacting Blaine or any other Warblers. The only major thing that had happened was that Hunter had gone home to tell his parents about him and Aiedan. To say the least his father did not take the news well. While his mother was accepting, both his sisters had instantly starting gushing over how cute his boyfriend was. While most of his family including his paternal grandparents were very much okay with the fact that Hunter had a boyfriend, his father had refused to speak to him. He did not give any reason nor did he seem angry, he had just ignored the fact that his son was telling him he was gay altogether. Hunter had been very upset about it all.

When he had come back a few days before graduation his mood had not seemed to have improved. He had always been his father's golden child, it was the first time he had experienced something like that and it hit him pretty hard. He was in much better spirits though when his mother and both his sisters came to attend his graduation ceremony. Blaine's house was full with family too. His maternal grandparents and his paternal grandfather as well as Cooper and Geniene had flown in for the graduation ceremony. The last few days leading to graduation had mostly filled with entertaining family.

The day Sebastian's dads and Nana had arrived in town a week before graduation they had insisted on meeting Blaine's parents. While Blaine and Sebastian both feared that it would be a awkward and horrible affair it had been anything but that. Things had gone really well. By the end of the night, if one didn't know better would not be able to tell they had met each other for the first time a few hours prior. The day of their graduation was a beautiful sunny afternoon in May. Blaine looked back to where his family was sitting along with the Smythes giving them a small smile before turning back to the teacher who was addressing the crowd. As the speeches were coming to an end Sebastian took hold of Blaine's hand. Though the rest of the seniors class were sitting according to their surnames, the students receiving honors were seated in the front. Hunter who was on the other side of Blaine was getting nervous and constantly turning around to look at Aiedan who was sitting two rows behind them, Blaine, Hunter and Thad were the Warblers who were graduating with honors while Sebastian was the Valedictorian and Nick the Salutatorian. After the diplomas were given away, Sebastian and Nick were both required to make speeches. Both of them had kept their speeches simple yet heartfelt and expressing gratitude towards the school. The Warblers including the junior Warblers had prepared a performance in honor of their seniors. After the ceremony was done all of their families kept them busy taking photographs.

After the ceremony they all had a huge graduation party thrown for the Warblers as the parents had all decided to get together and throw one big bash instead of eleven different parties. To Blaine's surprise his mother hadn't forgotten to invite all his friends from McKinley. Blaine was really surprised when Burt and Carole showed after things had ended badly between Blaine and Kurt, Burt and Carole had never treated Blaine differently. They would always hold an important place in Blaine's life and his mother though had never met them personally had even thought of inviting them, made Blaine really happy. They did not stay long though it meant a lot to Blaine that they had come. Blaine had sent an invitation to Kurt as well though he hadn't shown up. Blaine was leaning against Sebastian as they sat on one of the couches both of them exhausted. All the guests had already left and even all their parents had just cleared out. The only people remaining were the Warblers. "Did anyone else find it weird that our parents seemed to be together quiet a lot tonight?" Hunter asked as he and Aiedan joined them on the couches. "Yeah I noticed that too. With the over excited look on my mother's face it seems they were planning something." Aiedan added. When Sebastian gave is patented 'are you in your senses' look, Hunter added, "If you would have taken your eyes of Blaine you would have noticed them huddled around in the corners talking throughout the night. Including your Nana." "We can just let that go. Though it is suspicious that my mom wasn't being as social as she usually is. They do have a lot in common mostly being parents of gay teenagers, maybe my dads are trying to get your parents to join PFLAG. They are very much into all the social stuff." Sebastian dismissed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wes asked as he and Thad joined them. "Just our parents." Blaine said. "Who these two think were being too friendly with each other today for having met for the first time." "There was someone else being too friendly with a certain brunette diva." Nate said as he got a tray of shot glasses. "Who?" inquired Trent. "Be careful with her. If you do something stupid I will be the first one to break your nose." Blaine said smiling at Thad though he was serious about it. Thad just nodded and refrained from saying anything else as he knew what exactly Blaine was talking about. "Well we can continue the 'if you mess up, I'll break you' routine later but now its time for the last celebratory shot." Nate said as all the remaining Warblers gathered. As tradition the new council members used to make a toast for the leaving members but from now since they had captains, Duncan on behalf of all the Warblers toasted the leaving members. They all decided to clear out as it was well past midnight and most of them who were from out of state were returning home later that day. All the graduates had planned on staying together for one more week in Ohio before they all went home for the rest of the holidays as most of them wouldn't be returning to Ohio. Blaine, Wes, Thad, Nick, Jeff were the only ones from Ohio while all the others were from out of state so they decided to spend one more week together before they all returned to their homes. Though all of them were going to be on the east coast they knew once school stated they wouldn't be seeing much of each other.

All the guys had left but Blaine and Sebastian were still lingering by Sebastian's car in the hotel's parking lot both reluctant to part ways even if it was just for a few hours as they were going to meet at Sebastian's next morning. Sebastian was leaning against the car with his arms wrappedaround Blaine. They were just millimeters apart leaning in for a kiss when the sudden honking of a car parked in the lane behind them startled the two. They turned to find Kurt getting out of the car. "Blaine can I please talk to you. Alone." He stated glaring at Sebastian. Blaine turned around to face Kurt but didn't move away from Sebastian. "Whatever you want to say, say it front of Bas." Blaine stated.

Kurt tried once more to get Blaine to talk to him privately but gave up when Blaine firmly stated that either he talks with Sebastian there or not at all. "Blaine I'm just here to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. When I came to your house and when I ran into you in the city. It was uncalled for but please understand I was just hurt. I'm sorry." Blaine stared at him didn't know what to say. Kurt was actually apologizing for his behavior. But it was too good to be true and Kurt proved it when he opened his mouth again. "I forgive you. I forgive you for all what you put me through. I'm not over forgiving you over the cheating yet but we'll get there. I'm also ready to forgive you about dating him, I know you don't believe me, but we'll get over it. I know you are just dating him to get back to me about Adam. You don't need to do that. We'll take it slow. Stay together when you come to New York. I'm not angry anymore that you changed our plans about going to NADYA together and-"

Blaine snapped "Stop." He almost growled dangerously. "Kurt please stop talking." Blaine said his voice and expression were cold. Sebastian wanted to say a lot of things to Kurt and put him in his place but he knew Blaine wouldn't like him playing 'knight in shining armor' so he held his tongue. The arm around Blaine just tightened silently reassuring the shorter boy that he was there for him. "You are delusional if you think we are ever going to get back together. We have major trust issues with each other Kurt and a relationship without trust is doomed to fail. I'm really sorry that I cheated on you, I regret it. I shouldn't have done what I did, I'm sorry but stop making me feel more guilt over it that I already do." Blaine voice was low and hostile something Kurt had never experienced before. "I don't think you have the right to be angry about me not going according to the plans we had made when we were together. I don't need your permission to decide what I want to do with my life."

Kurt's face was of utter shock and Sebastian was surprised seeing the side of Blaine too. Blaine was never this rude to anyone. Kurt must have really pissed Blaine off. "I would also like you to remember hence forth if you ever talk to me that, My relationship with Sebastian has nothing to do with you. Nothing at all. I didn't ask, no scratch that if you think I would ever ask you to forgive me for dating Sebastian then you are insane. Dating him was my choice. So you better get it through your thick head that our relationship has nothing to do with you. We are together because we love each other." As soon as Blaine said that Kurt raised his hand at him, but before Sebastian could stop him, Blaine caught his arm and yanked him forward. "Don't try doing it again." Blaine said before he let go of him. "You are going to regret it. He's just a whore and he is never going to love you. You'll realize it soon Blaine, when he leaves you to chase after another ass when he gets tired you clinging to him." Kurt snarled. "Maybe you wouldn't mind. Afterall you have become just like him. A cheat and a whore. I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on him first either." Before Kurt could say anything else Sebastian grabbed hold of his shirt's "Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I can't. He cheated, he's sorry and you have broken up. Almost six months ago. Get over it already." Sebastian barked at him angrily. "Get off me." Kurt yelled.

"Blaine, Seb what's wrong?" Hunter's voice called as he and Aiedan ran towards them as Sebastian let go of Kurt. "What the hell are you doing here?" Aiedan asked seeing Kurt. "None of your business, so stay out of it." Kurt snarled looking at Aiedan. "Its very much our business if you are going to be harassing my best friends." Hunter said. "I'm not surprised that such an arrogant prick like you is his friend." Kurt said eying Hunter with distaste. "Ohh you have no idea. I'm hundred times worst than Seb if I want to be." Hunter said smirking. "Now please fuck off from here as you can see that your presence is very much unwanted here." Sebastian said with a satisfied smirk. "You are not doing the right thing Blaine. You are going to regret it. He's not a nice person and he has even rubbed off on you." Kurt said. "He can't love anyone Blaine and you'll realize it soon enough." Kurt said as he walked back to his car. Sebastian wrapped Blaine in a tight hug as he drove past them. "God." Blaine groaned.

"Why is it so hard for him to get it that we are over. He always shows up when we are having a good time and ruins it." Blaine mumbled into Sebastian's chest. "Don't worry about anything he says Killer. You are nothing like he says." Sebastian said kissing the top of his head. "You aren't either." Blaine said looking up at him. "Now that's not totally true, I used to be a whore and I'm still an asshole sometimes." Sebastian pointed out. "Not according to me, I liked you as you are then and now. Maybe I have always had a thing for bad boys and I particularly love this bad boy even if he is a asshole." Blaine said kissing him softly. "I love you too B." Sebastian said before he pulled Blaine into a kiss again.

Hunter cleared his throat, "As much as we would love to watch your little love fest. Its getting a little too sugary sweet." Hunter said interrupting the two. "Don't be an asshole. They are so sweet together." Aiedan scolded him. "I'm getting diabetes because of all this sappiness." Hunter said but before Aiedan could say something back Blaine interrupted them. "Aren't the two of you just sweet. Bickering like an old married couple. Now will you tell us why we were interrupted earlier." "Oh yeah,What exactly happened before we got here. We heard,shouting." Hunter said. "He just showed up out of nowhere while we were fooling around a bit. I think he had been here the whole time waiting for Blaine as I don't remember a car coming in while we were there." "Seems like you have a stalker Blaine." Hunter teased. "Hope not. I don't think I need the drama of a crazy ex. So I pray that he will come to his senses soon." Blaine said with a sigh. After going through some things for the next day all the four of them left for their respective destinations. Hunter and Aiedan back to Dalton and Blaine and Sebastian to their houses.

The next morning when Sebastian got back home after dropping his dads and Nana at the airport, the house was already full. All of them were out back, some enjoying a swim while others were lounging around while Blaine, Nate and Thad were preparing lunch. "Why are you looking so surprised Seb?" Trent asked from where he was at the breakfast bar mixing up weird combinations of fruit juices. "Didn't expect to see a full house. He said as he came behind Blaine wrapping his arms around the other boy stealing one of the strawberries the other boy had been slicing. "Did you attack Hummel yesterday?" Thad asked suddenly. When Sebastian raised his eyebrow he explained "Hummel is telling everyone who will listen that you attacked him." Thad said. "Rachel texted me. He's been at her place since early morning whining about how you attacked when he went to talk to Blaine." "Its bullshit, he was the one who actually attacked." Blaine said. "I seriously can't believe he's doing this." "Don't worry about him." Sebastian said. "Let's not spoil our good moods over it."

As the day was extremely hot they decided to spend it inside playing silly games and watching movies. That evening they all went to the bowling alley and were surprised to find a few New Directions already there along with old members a few lanes from there. They greeted each other without any animosity between them, which made Blaine really happy. After they had spent a few hours bowling and were about to leave, they saw Santana walking towards them. "Do you guys wanna join us for pizza? We were planning to go to the new place." She said as she reached them. "I never thought I did see the day you would invite me out to dinner with you." Sebastian teased her. "Its not only you who's trying to turn on a new leaf and I promised Britt I'll be civil.". She said joking. "Well if all of us agree." Blaine said looking around and when everyone answered in affirmation "We'll see you guys there." He said.

When the Warblers arrived they found the others at the back of the restaurant with tables arranged to accommodate all the twenty-one of them. The staff seemed to be happy about entertaining such a huge group as being a new place they weren't always so full. The evening had been going really well as different conversations were going on all around. Santana had soon become best buddies with Hunter, Sebastian and Thad all the four of them seemed to be having a great time. Puck had found out that Aiedan too loved his favorite puck rock band and was proclaiming his astonishment for the past five minutes. The whole night had been loads of fun and to their surprise Brittany invited all of them to the graduation party at her place was throwing next friday. To say that all the Dalton boys were powerless under her innocent puppy eyes when she asked would have been an understatement. Blaine and to his surprise Sebastian too was invited to the graduation ceremony at the school. When Sam saw the look on Sebastian's face when he told him he had to come, he explained that they had heard what Kurt did the day before so he though it would be better if Blaine wasn't alone. "And Blaine's like a brother to me, you mean a lot to him and I can see you make him happy, so I hope we can become friends or atleast tolerate each other for his sake if the whole friendship thing doesn't work out." Sam said to a very surprised Sebastian. "Yeah, we can definitely try Sam." He said as he knew Sam was one of Blaine's best friends and with his and Blaine's relationship getting more serious he would be seeing a lot more of the blonde boy.

While Blaine and Sebastian were attending the McKinley graduation ceremony the rest of the Warblers were lounging around the Smythe's house. Hunter was on his way to the kitchen with Nate to get their dinner ready when the door bell rang. They were a bit puzzled as they weren't expecting anyone. Hunter went to get the door as Nate was carrying a few dishes.

When he opened the door he just stared at the person standing before him as that was the last person he expected to see at Sebastian's doorstep. "What are you doing here?" He said a little more defensively than necessary. "I guess I deserve that. Just here me out before you slam the door on my face." The person said. "Just give me a few minutes, please son." "Am I still?" Hunter asked. "I'm still gay you know, that has not changed so-" before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by Aiedan who had come to see what was taking Hunter so long. "Hunt, what's taking you so long?" "Ohh, come here Dan, I want you to meet someone." When he came closer, Hunter slid his arm around his waist pulling him close. "This is Aiedan, my boyfriend and Dan, this here is Major Emmett Clarington, my father." Aiedan was at a loss of what to say he was saved as Hunter's dad greeted him. "Nice to meet you Aiedan." "You too sir." He said after he had recovered a bit. Hunter had been watching his father's expressions like a hawk trying to detect any sort of hatred or disgust he might show towards Aiedan but he found none, so either his father was being very careful or he genuinely did like Aiedan. Hunter knew though he couldn't be sure his father was well trained in hiding his emotions and with the recent involvement in politics he had become even better at it.

Hunter moved out of the way, showing his father in the house. "Let's talk in the living room." He said to his father "Dan, please tell the others I'll be there after some time." He said as he escorted Aiedan back to the door "Babe, as much as I want you here, I need to do this on my own." He added in a low whisper as Aiedan walked out. "I know, love you and just give him a chance before you explode on him." Aiedan said before giving Hunter a light kiss and closing the door between them. Hunter took a deep breath and then turned to face his father who had been looking at some photographs on the wall behind the fireplace. "So this is Sebastian?" He asked looking at the newest photo of Sebastian and his fathers which was taken at graduation. "Yeah, with his dads." Hunter said. "So these are the Smythes. I heard a lot about them from your mother. She seems to have made a lot of friends while she was here." He said. "I'm extremely sorry for what I did Hunter. Its not just that it was difficult for me to accept that you are gay but I was scared, scared for you. I don't want you to be subjected to all the hate I've seen people go through. I know my way was wrong, I'm not saying this to justify my actions. I know I was wrong." Emmett Clarington came and stood before his son, "Hunter, you are my son and you mean a lot to me to lose you just because I'm not ready to accept that you are in love with another boy, I regret the way I acted towards you."

Hunter just stood there listening to his father, he had never expected his father to apologize though he was hopeful he would come around someday. He just embraced his father, his eyes clouded with tears. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Dad but I really love Aiedan, I can't give him up. For anything. I know its going to be difficult for us, more than anyone else but I can't give him up not out of fear. I almost lost him to my own demons once I won't let it happen again Dad." Emmett was stunned as he listened to his son. Hunter had never been so passionate about anything. He was never an emotional child. Neither had he seen him show such raw emotions about anything. That moment he knew that Aiedan was definitely someone who Hunter had actually opened up his heart too. As there was no one, not even his mother or sisters who received such affection from Hunter.

"While we are having this heart to heart as it is very rare for either of us to be talking about our feelings. So I just want to say I'm sorry for always discouraging your singing and dancing as you are definitely very talented. I'm glad you didn't listen to me much about it though." "And how did you come to that conclusion?" "Your mother forced me to watch a footage of your National competition, which she got from one of your friend's parents. I'm glad she did actually, I also saw all the other videos she has of you performing later but don't you tell her that. I realized that while I've always given you everything you asked and more attention than any of your siblings I've always been neglecting a part of you. I realized I never got to know my children any of them. Your sisters grew up while I was serving in the army and while I had a chance to get to know you I refused to acknowledge the things about you I didn't like and in the process I think I've lost an opportunity to know everything that has made you man you are now. I just didn't realize I missed so much of my family while I was going around trying to do good for others when I've already failed the people who mean the most to me." "Dad, you didn't fail us. You might have not always been around and not have been a doting father but we love you as you are and we wouldn't ask for anything more." "I'm really happy you decided to give me a chance. I really didn't want to lose you." Hunter said hugging his father. "I'm glad to son as I don't want to lose you either." "So are you and Aiedan going to the same college?" "No, but we are going to be in the same city." "That means you won't be staying on campus right?" "No, we are going to rent a place along with Sebastian and his boyfriend Blaine." Hunter said stressing on the 'we' since he wanted to see if his father was actually okay with his relationship with Aiedan or not. When his father didn't react much beyond a mild surprised expression he relaxed. "Its a big step. Living together I mean. So have you found a place yet?" "No, we were going to stay in the city with Sebastian's parents sometime in July and finalize and move. Till then Sebastian is going to hunt for possible choices." "Seems like you have a everything planned." "Yeah, most of it. Let's see how it goes."

Emmett was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, a few seconds later Aiedan poked his head through the door. "Sorry to interrupt but the guys were wondering if you are going to join us for dinner?" "Yeah, we are done here. Would you like to come along Dad?" Hunter asked turning to his father. "Don't worry, we might be a group of teenagers but we can keep you entertained, it won't be awkward." Hunter said when he saw the look on his father's to Hunter's words all the boys were really something else. Emmett Clarington would have easily forgotten he was with a group of teenagers if not for a occasional playful banter or joke as all of them weren't a least bit awkward or quiet around him. He realized they didn't have to try hard to behave nor put up a good front for him, they were being themselves and were quiet capable of carrying on a meaningful conversation with him that didn't involve things they usually talked about like politics or business. He was really impressed with all of them especially Aiedan. It really amazed him to see how his son interacted with his friends, laughing and talking it was something that never happened at home as their dinners together were always formal. It wasn't anything extravagant just a simple spaghetti and meatballs but it felt like one of the best times maybe it was because he had enjoyed so much. Emmett made it a point to tell Hunter and Aiedan that when they came to drop him to his car.

Emmett Clarington wished to spend more time with Hunter but seeing the boys already had plans decided to take his leave. He was glad he got to see his son. This experience showed him how very different Hunter was at home. He was happier here. Maybe allowing him to accept the scholarship at Dalton wasn't such a bad idea afterall.


	31. Chapter 31

The guys arrived at the party just a little after nine. The entire house was filled with students it seemed Brittany had invited the entire school. They pushed their way through the mass of people wondering how they were going to find people they know. When a familiar voice called out to them. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it." Sam shouted over the noise. "Thanks for inviting us." Nick yelled back. "Come on, the others are this way." He motioned them to follow him.

Out in the back yard there were lesser people. Brittany and Santana were on the dancing along with a few other people. They found Blaine and Sebastian sitting along with Rachel, Quinn and Mike talking and quickly joined them. It seemed Kurt had not seen either Blaine or  
Sebastian at graduation as Santana, Quinn, Mike and Rachel had made sure they never cross paths and he had yet to show up at the party so they were awaiting another explosion.

"Who are those guys with Blaine Anderson?" One of the junior girls from the Cherrios asked Kitty. "Warblers." Kitty answered but realized the girl didn't get her. "They are his friends from Dalton Academy, that's where Blaine transferred to." "They're hot." "Yeah  
they are. But they are way out of your league." Kitty said before she walked away. "And why is that?" The girl called behind her. "Because they are just a bunch of rich boys who are too full of themselves. All our snobs and not worth it." someone said behind her as they walked past.

Kurt had just arrived at the party and wasn't the least bit pleased to see Blaine with the Meerkat and his pimps already there. To top it off all his friends were getting friendly with them. He saw Rachel dancing with Nick and his eyes almost fell out. As he was going to intervene he was stopped and he turned to look at Santana. "Where do you think you are going?" "Can you see what Rachel has got herself into, I need to speak to her" "It can wait. She's dancing and honestly enjoying just leave it." "He's a asshole, he'll hurt her." "They are just dancing for goddness sake not fucking." "Ew. Did you have to say that?" Kurt muttered before getting as far from Santana as possible.

The party was going on and the Warblers were now spread out amongst the McKinley population. Blaine and Mike were talking when Kurt approached them. "Seems like the meerkat doesn't stick to your side 24/7 that's good to know." "What do you want Kurt?" "Is this how  
you are going to treat me Blaine? After all our history? That meerkat's attitude must be really rubbing off on you. He's really wrong for you. You'll realize that soon." Kurt then just walked off. "His name is Sebastian and I hope you realize none of that is going to happen and move on." "Where did you even get the idea that I could be hung up?" "The fact that you can't stop bad mouthing my boyfriend perhaps. People don't exactly pick on their ex's patners if they aren't hung up." Kurt just glared at him and Mike who was chuckling and stomped off.

"What did he want?" Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his drink. "To make me see that you are a bad influence and you are going to hurt me." Blaine said. "I gave him some free advice in return of his words of wisdom." "I'm so proud of you." Sebastian announced  
placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt, why don't you loosen up and try having a good time?" Rachel said when she saw that he was glaring at Blaine and Sebastian who were dancing pressed together. "Rachel, just look at how they are dancing. Its so disgusting. I mean I knew he is a slut but Blaine's also acting like one now." "Kurt they are dancing like any other couple around here." Rachel said before her eyes fell on some cheerleader grinding against her boyfriend. "They have much more aware of their environment than some." She said looking pointedly at the dancing couple.

"Anyways why were you with Nick?" Kurt asked his eyes still glued on where Blaine was now dancing with Aiedan and Brittany. "He asked me to dance." "He's not a right guy to be going out with." "Kurt he asked me to dance not on a date and anyways he isn't bad." Rachel said. "He is. They all are. They are so sweet and charming at first but when you are with them long enough you'll understand how snobbish and conceited they are. They are just a bunch of pretty boys who think to highly of themselves." "I didn't spend much time with them but none of them not even Sebastian strikes me as conceited. Though he does have a ego as huge as Santana, he's not quiet like the guy I thought he was before but then I didn't know him at all last year. I just judged him on what little I knew of him but seeing him now I know there's more to him than he shows."

"Goodness Rachel, when are you going to learn. You are a horrible judge of character. Did you forget what happened with Broody?" "I know Kurt. I know I was wrong about him. He lied to me but Kurt he isn't exactly a bad person. He's just forced by circumstances to do what he is doing. Though its not an excuse for his lying to me. But Kurt he found something worth it in the mess of his life and he was to afraid that the truth would never get him a chance to experience love or relationships. He was scared of loosing me Kurt though he went about it the wrong way." "Are you seriously defending that whore?" "As much as he hurt me, I used to care about him so please don't go calling him a whore. He didn't chose to live like that you can't blame him for it." "You are hopeless Rachel. But I'm right this time too. Those warblers are good for nothing preppy, stuck up, first world assholes who would always just care about themselves. So as your best friend I strictly advise you to stay away."

Rachel just let it go. She knew she had been horribly wrong about Broody but she wasn't going to let decisions be made for her. She wanted to get to know all of Blaine's friends as from the amount of time she had spent with them hadn't found any of them as Kurt had described.

"Do you really think all the Dalton boys are snobs?" She asked Santana who had just occupied the seat Kurt had vacated a while ago. "I can't really tell. But if they are anything like Blaine that they are pretty nice. I had first thought Blaine to be like that but he's far from it. I can tell they can't be that bad if they are Blaine's friends. But one thing is for sure, they sure are proud and overachieving and sometimes not as humble but then who is?" "Every person has a bit of pride and ego. Even you and I do. But they don't seem to be throwing it in anyone's face except Kurt." Quinn said as she took a seat besides them. "I think that has to do with how he just pushed them out of Blaine's life." "Or they just love to push his buttons." Santana laughed.

While they were talking Mike and Blaine were talking about college. "So you are gonna share an apartment with Santana?" "Yeah, Santana since her fight with Kurt she had been crashing on couches of her friends from work and since he decided to go back to college her parents are going to help her out again but New York is expensive and so is college so we decided to share so I wouldn't need to try fitting in a job and she wouldn't need to go looking for another one."

The rest of the night went on without incident with everyone trying their best to keep Kurt and the rest of the Warblers from crossing paths. Blaine was rather surprised how much all of his  
McKinley friends made all the Warblers feel welcome. It was very different from the usual as they hardly did that especially to competition. Blaine had a suspicion that most of it had to do with the  
ones that had already had a year out of high school and realized that petty high school rivalries aren't the biggest of the problems.

Blaine was happy that all his friends were in a good place in their lives or atleast getting there. He wished Kurt would do the same. Though their relationship didn't end well doesn't mean that Blaine never cared about Kurt. He really wished that Kurt would let the past go and make a better future for himself as he deserved it like everyone else. But with the way things were going and what he had learnt from Rachel, Kurt had just become more bitter and self centred and not willing to see that it was him that was changing and not the others around him. He just wished everything would work out well for everyone.

But then wishes always don't come true.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sebastian couldn't stand still for a second as he paced near the entrance of the Arrivals gate of the JFK airport. "Calm down Seb. He'll be here soon. Didn't he call like a few minutes ago to tell he's getting his bags." Hunter who was sitting on the hood of Sebastian's Dad's SUV. Blaine and Sebastian had spent most of the summer apart with their respective families. It had been almost a three weeks since Sebastian had seen Blaine as he had been in Paris visiting his uncle and working on the proceedings of the case that was filed against Gustave, his mother's now husband. The time there had been mostly stressed as he was glad that both his dads where there with him while he had to deal with all that. Gustave got off with the least of the punishment all thanks to his and the Delacour's contacts.

But while Sebastian had been in Paris a lot more things had happened. The parents of the boy who had attacked Sebastian had come and apologized to him on behalf of their son as while they were reluctant to believe at first, they realized their son had issues when he was finally put into juvenile prison an forced to take anger management and therapy. They were deeply ashamed of their son's behavior and had seemed genuine when they repeatedly asked for his forgiveness. All the drama had taken a toll on Sebastian's well being but he was glad that most of it was over and he wouldn't have to revisit those chapters of his life again. He wished Blaine was there as well as he really missed Blaine while all of it was going on especially when Yves had tried to confront him. Blaine had almost flown over to Paris but Sebastian had stopped him knowing who impractical it was. But now he couldn't wait any longer to see him.

Blaine had spent the last three weeks with Cooper in LA after he got back from visiting his grandparents ranch in Miami. Now with just a month left for their college to start they had decided to finally go looking for places. Hunter had arrived in the city a few days ago and was living with his sister but spent most of his time at the Smythes as Allison Clarington was a workaholic and was hardly home. Aidan was supposed to be getting into the city tomorrow and going to be staying at Allison's till they found an apartment.

As Sebastian saw Blaine coming out a suitcase trailing behind him Sebastian all but ran to him. As soon as Sebastian reached Blaine, he quickly took the other boy in his arms hugging him tightly. As soon as Sebastian loosened the embrace he crashed their lips together in a  
tender yet hungry kiss which might have not been to appropriate for a public place but for once Blaine wouldn't care less. The entire ride Blaine talked about his stay with Cooper and also the free time Cooper got from the shoot that they spent in Malibu with their grandfather.

Blaine and Sebastian were staying with Sebastian's Dads and Nana. His Nana though would be leaving for Ohio soon. Since all business was now handled by Sebastian's father she had decided to take a permanent retirement and move back to Westerville. Blaine was surprised to find Declan there when he arrived. To Blaine's surprise he said wanted to be there to welcome Blaine home for the first time. After they all had lunch together Declan left for work since he couldn't take all day off. Blaine, Hunter and Sebastian spent the day lounging around as Blaine was still tired since he had flown across the country.

The first few days after Aidan arrived they had spent most just relaxing and just going about the city with apartment hunting being the last thing on their mind. Today Sebastian's dads taken them around the city to see a few places they had narrowed down too. The whole morning had been a disappointment as neither of the places they saw were everything they wanted. A few apartments they liked were to far to commute to their colleges and the ones near had some or the other problems.

Later in the afternoon Alexander pulled in front of one of the recently renovated old buildings which Sebastian instantly realized wasn't on their list. "What are we doing here?" "Just taking a look around. A few of my friends recommended this to us." They were lead to the top floor of the building which was essentially a weird mix of a studio and a loft. The place had floor to ceiling windows in the main floor looking out at the central park. The kitchen was big and spacious and it even had a sort of dining room. There were two other rooms and three more upstairs the placed seemed perfect as it was more than enough space for the four of them and it wasn't too far  
a commute for any of them.

"So do you like it?" Declan asked. "Its really nice." Blaine said. "Its perfect." Hunter yelled from the top floor that he had been checking out. "So I think you should call your parents and tell them that you liked the place and thank them." At the confused looks he got from them all he explained, "We already bought it." "Its a sort of graduation present for you guys." Alexander explained. "So you bought us an apartment as a present?" Sebastian asked. "Pretty much. And its  
from all your parents not just me and Dec." "Well its a bit much but thank you." Sebastian said. "A bit? Its too much." Blaine said. "When did you go looking for it?" Aiedan asked. "Right after you all graduated." "So that's what was cooking between you all at our graduation." Hunter stated. "Pretty much since you guys had decided to stay together."

"Well since we have now found you a suitable apartment we can start working on putting it together to mesh all of you comfortably together. It seemed the parents had already planned everything. Blaine's mother who was an interior decorator had a few plans ready for them to chose from. They were amazed how well she had blend their personalities together to create them a perfect living space. Once they finalized the designs the work began immediately and when it was  
about half way done Blaine, Hunter and Aidan returned to their respective homes as they had to began packing soon.  
With just two weeks for their schools to start they were now comfortably settled into their new home and as all their friends who would be starting college in the city had now arrived they had decided to throw a sort of house warming brunch for all of them. Even though most of them had been around quiet a few times. As they had spent the last few weeks helping each other move.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Things at the loft as it had been named by the rest of their friends were really crazy as Sebastian and Blaine ran around the place looking for random stuff. All their guest had left by late afternoon  
and the four of them had decided to take a nap after finishing what little bit of cleaning up was left to do. Unfortunately Blaine and Sebastian had forgotten to put an alarm before going to sleep and now  
they were late for dinner with Sebastian's parents. Hunter and Aiedan were having a nice laugh curled up on the couch and out of their way.

Sebastian's dads had moved back to Alexander's previous condo which near to the boys hence they didn't have to travel much and were only about half and hour late and were greeted with enthusiastic hugs by Declan. The dinner went about as usual with them talking about mundane things and the parents inquiring about how they and all their friends were doing.

When Declan brought in the mud chocolate cake Sebastian asked, "Are we celebrating something?" "Yes." Declan said as he began to dish out a piece for everybody while Sebastian said that Declan always baked the particular dessert when they had big news to celebrate. "Well you know must have heard that the government passed the bill so that gay marriage is legalized and recognized throughout the country."That was a month ago, why are we celebrating it now?" Sebastian asked. "Ohh come on Alex, stop stalling and giving them an explanation. Since we had decided to wait till gay marriage would be legally recognized throughout the country and since now it finally is, your dear Father decided we have waited enough and he finally proposed." Declan said putting forward his hand. On his left hand was a beautiful ring, a thin platinum band with a emerald in between that matched Alexander's eyes. "Its my favorite gem, incase you were  
wondering why it isn't a traditional diamond." Declan said to the boys who had yet to say a word. "How the hell did I miss that huge thing on your finger?" Sebastian exclaimed.

This seemed to shake Blaine out of his daze, "That's so amazing. Congratulations to both of you." He said. The three of them just looked as Sebastian got up and hugged both his parents unable to  
say anything. "I can't believe you guys are finally getting married." "I'm glad you approve." Alexander said to son. "Approve? Come on Dad, I've been waiting for you to finally make it official, you two already are a old married couple." Sebastian joked. "Well I'm just curious, how long have you guys been together?" Blaine asked. "Almost ten years now. I met Dec just a few months after I moved to Chicago." "So when is the big day?" Sebastian asked. "He didn't want to pick a random date so we decided to go with the 24th October. The day we officially became a family." Declan said. Sebastian just smiled at the two of them as the date was a very  
special one for him. At Blaine's confused expression he explained, "That's the day Dad and Dec officially my parents."

"So are we allowed to share the news?" "Yeah but not until tomorrow. We want to tell Mom first." "Got it. So what are your plans?" "We don't want a glamorous wedding, we are not totally sure what we want exactly but Miranda will be retiring the end on November and I won't get a leave after that and I sure as hell want to enjoy being a newly wed. So I want to take advantage of the fact that she's there. So we don't want to have a lot of preparations so we can make it quick." They all burst out laughing as they knew as much as Declan was looking forward to being the EIC it was going to increase his workload ten fold. So Blaine could easily understand his need to rush with the wedding. And from the looks of it Alexander didn't mind at all, "I'd marry you right now as I don't mind eloping." He said. "As romantic as it sounds I don't want to deal with a pissed Elinor."

"Blaine why don't you come help me get the champagne and glasses." Dec said Blaine realized that he wanted to give Sebastian time to talk to his Dad so he quickly followed him. When the two left Sebastian turned to his father, "What is it? As Dec clearly left with Blaine to give us time to talk." "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to be my best man?" Sebastian was just stunned. This definitely was turning out to be a day filled with surprises. "Seb?" "It would be an honor Dad." He said. Both had settled into a discussion about possible venues as Sebastian insisted he would go along with them whenever possible.

"I'm so happy for them B." Sebastian said as they settled in bed both tired to do anything but sleep and with Sebastian having orientation the next day Blaine didn't want him ingesting unnatural amount of coffee before it was absolutely necessary like it was bound to happen once their schools started regularly. "I got that from the fact that you haven't stopped grinning since you heard the news. You look aesthetic." Blaine said with a laugh. "You know Dad asked me to be his best man." Though he was saying it nonchalantly Blaine knew he was very happy. "I'm looking forward to it. As you would look absolutely ravishing in a tux." "Ohh, my what have I made of the innocent boy who would blush at my slightest innuendo." "Made him feel more comfortable with who he is and a lot of other things. Not so innocent anymore am I?" "I've created a monster." Sebastian moaned as Blaine winked at him. "Don't worry, you still have the supreme power of making me blush no matter how comfortable I get." Blaine said giving him a quick kiss. "Now sleep, we have to be up early." "You  
don't have to be up as well." "I won't be seeing you again before this afternoon. I'll just sleep after you leave." Blaine said as he made himself comfortable and placed his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Good night Bas." "Good night." Sebastian said as he placed a kiss on Blaine's curls.

Hunter was ready and he sat at the table devouring the waffles Blaine was making when Sebastian entered. "Slow down Hunt, you look like you haven't eaten for a week." Hunter swallowed the lump in  
his mouth before speaking, "These waffles are too good not to be eaten and we will be late if I sit savoring them so instead of talking sit and eat as Blaine took the pains to wake up and prepare breakfast for us." He said diving into the heap he had before him again.

Sebastian just shook his head as Blaine placed a few before him and a mug. "Ohh, that's why I love you." Sebastian said which earned him a smack. "Eat, or you'll be late." Blaine ordered. Sebastian gave  
Blaine a lingering kiss as he presented them both with travel mugs full of coffee. Both he and Hunter were thankful for the extra caffeine as neither of them were looking forward to falling asleep on  
what was bound to a rather boring orientation.

Blaine was working on a song arrangement when Aiedan finally woke up. "Morning." He mumbled as he dropped down besides Blaine. "Morning. Seems you guys took advantage of us not being home." Blaine said which got Aiedan blushing. "You heard?" "Not much, you seemed to be finishing up when we got home." Blaine said. "Hardly." Aiedan commented hinting that they had a much later night then Blaine  
thought. Blaine just laughed and told him there was breakfast left. "So you are bound to be hungry." He smirked a habit he had picked from Sebastian.

While Blaine and Aiedan were enjoying a lazy morning, Hunter and Sebastian were waiting for the orientation to start as they had comfortably arrived ten minutes prior. They were just getting comfortable when a guy came and sat besides them. "You must be Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe?" He asked. "Yes, and you are?" "Jay Rogers. I wanted to ask you guys if you were interested in joining the show choir?" He seemed hopeful. "Since being National champions and all, it would be great to have you guys." "We are really honored you asked." Hunter said. "But we are not interested." Sebastian completed."Any specific reason?" Jay asked. "It just that we haven't thought about being in another group. It feels weird without the Warblers." "Would you atleast reconsider it?" He asked. "We'll think about it." Sebastian said which seemed to have satisfied Jay as he left with smiling 'see you around.'

Truly speaking they had all talked of the possibility of joining other groups as they knew they would be approached but most weren't interested in continuing with show choirs as much as they enjoyed acapella they both weren't big on having more than one thing other than academics as they were both planning on  
joining lacrosse. They were very much relaxed, though college worked very much different from high school they had a head start because of Dalton. Talking to a few other freshmen they realized how lucky they  
were as having gone to Dalton would make their transaction from school to college easier.

A couple of days later, Blaine was at his orientation and Sebastian was getting ready to meet the designers with Declan. Hunter raised a questioning eyebrow from where he was sprawled on the sofa  
using Aiedan's lap as a pillow while the other boy sketched. "What? Dec, doesn't like when I show up at his office not dressed properly." Sebastian asked. He was wearing a designer black high collar coat over  
a simple white button down shirt and tight fitting beige slacks."You looking good Seb. Don't mind him." Aiedan said glancing at the other boy. "Thanks Dan."

As Sebastian had never been to Declan's new office before he was looking around as he made his way to where Declan's office was. He was so busy looking around that he didn't see the person who walked  
strait into him. "Sorry." He apologized and bent down to pick up the papers the person had dropped before he heard the shrilled voice he recognized. "You! What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed. "Nice to see you too, Hummel." Sebastian said handing him back the stack he was carrying. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt repeated. "None of your business." Sebastian replied stepping around him. Kurt didn't seem to take the hint and followed him.

Sebastian walked up to Declan's secretary and asked her to inform him that he was here. "What work would you have here." "I'm here for Christopher. As I don't think it concerns you why don't you  
just get on with your work." Sebastian said. "What are you doing in New York?" "Its a free country. I can be anywhere I want. And a sad news for you, you'll be seeing me more often than either of us would  
like so excuse me." "You are going to hurt Blaine. Why don't you just break up with him so that he can have an actual relationship with someone who loves him rather than the farce you both are determined to call a relationship." Sebastian had to fight hard to keep his cool. "I'm not here for relationship advice from you. I don't I need any, as I think its going fine, even the sex is amazing I know you never appreciated it much." Kurt made a disgusted face and Sebastian smirked. Before Kurt could say anything more, Declan and Isabella walked out of his office. "Seb, I hope I didn't make you wait for long." "Not at all Dec. I was just catching up with Kurt." He gestured at the other teen who was glaring at him. "Am I invisible young man?" Isabella said. "Ofcourse not, Izzy. How are you?" Sebastian said hugging her much to Kurt's horror. "How is Columbia?" "Good. Dalton made the transaction easy enough." "So when am I going to be meeting that cute boyfriend of yours?" "You are the one with no time." "Stop bickering you too, Miranda will be here soon with the designers she can't wait to meet you. " Kurt stood there gaping as Isabella and Sebastian talked while Declan gave some instructions to his secretary.

"Well let's get going shall we." Declan said. Kurt just staring after the two. "What's wrong Kurt?" Isabella asked. "Nothing. Its alright. I just didn't expect to see Smythe here." "Quiet a charming boy Seb is,  
isn't he. You know him?" "Yeah, he was a in the choir of a rival school." "Well I hope you are not still stuck up on high school rivalries. His father writes our paychecks and he is my nephew." She said as she walked away as Kurt stared after her. Ofcourse he knew that Christopher O'Connell was Isabella's best friend but them being  
related to Sebastian just threw him. Smythe always messed up everything for him.

"So why exactly did Kurt get that tone?" Declan asked. "What tone?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about young man." "That is Kurt Hummel, Blaine's ex who has been giving him hell since he found out we were together." "Ohh, so he's that Kurt." Was all Declan said. As he had heard a lot about Kurt from Sebastian in the past two years. But the annoying boy in his son's life and the Kurt Hummel who was his employee were worlds apart. The Kurt in his office seemed like sorted out hard working young man while the Kurt he had heard about from Sebastian and Blaine sounded like a jealous spoilt brat. Kurt sure knew to keep his personal and private lives separate. He just hoped Kurt would keep that up.

"So you guys go to see the venue?" Blaine asked as he stirred the gravy he was preparing. "Yeah, its going to be so beautiful B. I'm glad they got their first choice of venue though. Its perfect. We even  
got done with the designers. Miranda is pretty intimidating though." Sebastian made a face. "You got intimidated by someone?" Hunter laughed. "Concentrate on the vegetables Hunt. Don't want them burned." "I'm stir frying Smythe." "Cut it out." Aiedan said to the two of them. "I had a little chat with Kurt too." "Kurt?" Blaine asked  
confused. "Well he works for , doesn't he?" Blaine nodded. "His boss Isabella is Dec's best friend and he is also their boss." "I bet he wasn't amused." "I don't think so. His face was a perfect face of horror when Izzy asked me about Columbia." Sebastian said. "I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy." Aiedan said. "Yeah me too." Blaine said sincerely hoping that Kurt wouldn't be as irrational over his hatred for Sebastian that he would jeopardize his job.


	34. Chapter 34

Kurt had just woken up. He usually didn't sleep in till late even on a saturday morning but work had been really tiring this past week. Miss Wintour had decided that she wanted to cover the part of Christopher's and Mr. Smythe's wedding since it was supposed be a big  
social event and the two were well known personalities in the fashion as well as the Media and Broadway circles. Apparently Sebastian' grandmother is very well known on Broadway so they are expecting it to be the event of the year. Though its a limited guest event its huge.  
And since Isabella is going to be the maid of honor to Christopher she's been juggling a lot if things and Kurt's workload has increased tenfold. Not to mention his encounters with Sebastian as well as Blaine have increased. That day he almost freaked out seeing Blaine  
when he had come to see Isabella. Well atleast until this wedding was done he would have to deal with seeing them. Honestly he didn't mind seeing Blaine.  
He was moving around their apartment lost in his thoughts getting coffee and all when he realized he hadn't heard a peep out of Rachel since last night. He had come from work late so he assumed she would have been asleep but she should have been up by now. It was almost noon. He decided to check her bedroom. Only to find that she wasn't there. He checked for a note not finding any. So he decided to give her a call.  
"Hey Rachel, where are you?" He asked. "I'm at a friends place for brunch. I left a note near the papers at the coffee table." He realized he had stacked some papers at the table when he cleared it.  
Must have been there. "I didn't see. So when are you going to be home?" "Not sure. I could be home early evening or maybe late night." "You are going to be out the whole day?" Kurt as surprised. "Yes, Kurt. Mostly." "Whom are you with?" "Santana, Mike and a few others.  
I'll talk to you later. I've gotta go." Where the hell was she?

Later that night Kurt was lounging in the sofa with some work when Rachel finally got home. "Where were you the whole day?" "Out." "I know that. With who?" "Friends. Who else." "Which friends?" "Kurt you are not my fathers. Stop interrogating me. And if you want  
to know I was out with 'Tana Mike and the Warblers." "Seriously Rach? You are still hanging out with those brats?" "Yes Kurt. They are my friends and I don't want to hear another word against them." Kurt took a deep breath trying to ignore all of it, he knew as much as he wanted  
her away from those warblers, he had other matters at hand right now. "Listen Rach, if you have anything next Saturday clear it. I want you to come with me to a wedding and before you say anything its a limited guest wedding but since we are covering the wedding I am on the list and we are all allowed a plus one. There will be a lot of big names from Broadway so you should come." "Kurt I'm already going to Seb's fathers wedding." "They invited you?" "Yes Kurt, Sebastian invited all of us. He's dads wanted all his friends to come." Kurt didn't know what to say. Now he would have to worry about dealing with the whole bunch of obnoxious bastards. He was starting to dread the day already.

The whole next month was a blur of classes and wedding preparations for Sebastian and Blaine who was overwhelmed that he was included like family in all of the preparations . Every weekend for the past month they all gathered at the loft to practice and by Thursday they were almost flawless and ready to perform on Saturday. "Well this is the last practice we are going to get as tomorrow both Blaine and Sebastian won't be available." By the time Hunter was very much satisfied with how all their performances sounded it was late. Wes, Trent and David had arrived that evening and we're staying at the loft and Sam, Santana and Rachel also crashed there since it was too late. Jeff was staying with Nick and Thad Julian was staying with Nate and since their apartment wasn't far the boys felt soon.

When Rachel came home in Friday morning she was relieved that Kurt had already left for work. Their interactions had been strained since the day he had asked her come to Smythe -O'Connell wedding. She knew Kurt was angry but she he would be working and Thad had asked her to be his date. She just hoped Kurt wouldn't blow up all the frustration tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

Rachel gathered her things she had packed the day before and tried to be as quiet as possible as she got out of the room. She did not want to risk waking Kurt. Unfortunately he was sitting on the couch with coffee and his tablet busy working on something. "You going somewhere?" he asked as he noticed that she was dressed and carrying bags. "To Santana's." "Why the bags?" "I'm going to get dressed there. Since she and Mike are also invited and it's on the way to Thad' apartment so it is easy for them to pick us up then come here just for me." "So you are going to the wedding with Thad?" "We are dating Kurt. Of course I am going with him." She didn't want for his answer just called a quick goodbye before heading out.

She didn't want to be late, after dropping her things at Santana' they were going out for brunch with the boys. While Sebastian and Blaine were going to be busy with last minute preparations the rest had decided to enjoy their day at the park and had even invited Santana, Mike and Rachel along. The three of them while surprised were glad to join the warblers. Any doubt that the rest were just tolerating them for Blaine' sake were now vanished.

While the rest of them were having fun at the park, Blaine was helping calm a hysterical Declan. While Isabella was sitting there drinking coffee and having a gala time looking at them both. "Are you done love?" she asked as he sat down next to her after meltdown about not how the bakery could have messed up the cake. Blaine learnt that it wasn't wise to remind him that the bakery had called nearly an hour ago to inform that the cake had been safely delivered to the venue. He had no clue what was wrong with him but something was off with how Declan was far from his completely put together confident self. It couldn't be just wedding nerves. He was contemplating calling Sebastian Dec spoke again.

"Everything is just as I had imagined Izzy. Just as I always used to say, I'm getting married to the love of my life, who loves me more than I ever imagined was possible. I have the perfect family with him. Everything they said I couldn't have, I have it all. A career, success, money and a family and friends who love me. Why do I still miss them? Want them here?" Isabella just hugged him.

          “They are your parents no matter how much of bigoted assholes they are, it's still okay to miss them on your wedding day." "I am too optimistic maybe to hope they would show up. One might think things would have changed in twenty two years but no they are still the same." "I never imagined having my fag hag since middle school and my son's boyfriend and his family, their friends  and my bosses and friends to be the only ones from my side of the family."

           "I'm sure we make a much better family than the one before." Nora said as she entered. "Definitely." Isabella agreed. "I'm so sorry Nora, Clement. It's been crazy all week and I know I'm being disrespectful and irrational but I'm really missing my parents right now and I don't even know why it’s not like they have been any good to me. It's just I used to have this huge family, the picture perfect big American family kinds I'd never imagined getting married without them. All the cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents. I don’t even know why I want them here, it’s not like anyone cared to find out what happened to me after my parents threw me out." Declan said. “Oh God, why the hell am I remembering these awful things on one of the happiest days of my life.?”

 

"It's all right Dec. I think you are allowed all your hysterics on your wedding day. Now come on, you need to start getting ready. Because I don't know really want to see a angry Miranda Priestly again." making them all laugh telling them of her encounter with the woman.

             Blaine looked around the Foundry greenhouse where the ceremony was going to be held. The place looked beautiful bathed in soft light of the blue and clear glass bauble shaped lanterns that were hung all over. A baby grand piano was placed to the left. Blaine had yet to see Kurt anywhere but Miss Wintour and Mrs. Priestley had come quite a while ago.

       "It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Sebastian asked Blaine turned and pecked him on the cheek before answering. "Yeah, very. I must say, they both are very innovative. I'd have never imagined doing something like that. Most people would go with the traditional fanfare, flowers ribbons and all. "

        "My dads are anything but traditional." while they were taking the guest had started to arrive and it didn't take long for them to spot their friends. Shortly after they were all seated the ceremony began. Blaine started playing the first piece as Sebastian and Isabella walked down aisle.

As Blaine began Meine Freuden by Chopin Declan and Alexander walked towards each other and stood in front of the efficient. Both were dressed in three piece charcoal grey suits, with Alexander wearing  pale green tie and Declan a light blue that matched his eyes. The both men looked handsome and beyond happy. Before the glass doors showing the courtyard sprinkled with freshly fallen snow and decorated with artistically placed light blue fairy lights the sight looked straight out of a movie or a fairy tale.

          As the music stopped the official began the ceremony, the vows written by Declan and Alexander brought tears to most of their guests. And soon as the rings were exchanged Alexander didn't wait for the official to say anything before the pulled Declan into his arms and kissed him. Passionate would have been an understatement to the kiss they just witnessed. The ceremony was a magical one and didn't fail to leave tears in the eyes of most of their guests.

         Kurt was busy talking to their photographer when Isabella found him. "Kurt, Jon the wedding photographer is taking photos outside, you guys head out as I don't think either of them is up for another round of photographs. And also Miranda wants a few pictures of just the ceremony decor." Kurt had run into Rachel earlier and was no mood of dealing with the meerkat, thanks to the universe Smythe too ignored that Kurt was there and Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt knew it wasn't possible but he hoped it would stay like that the whole evening as he didn't want to risk a scene here as he knew it would cost him his job.

As dinner was almost getting over Sebastian stood up once again, while his best man speech had been a good measure of hilarious yet emotional, he had a something prepared for his dads. "Dad Dec, I've a little something for you guys. So everyone please a little silence. "

As soon as Sebastian and Blaine were out of their seats the rest also made their way in front of the table where the wedding party were seated. The rest of the warblers along with Rachel Santana and Mike began to harmonize as Sebastian started to sing.

_A son rarely tells his Fathers_

_How he really feels,_ _  
_A handshake or a pat on the back is all that he reveals,_  
_I'd like to right that wrong,_  
_Here in this little song.__

_Thank you for shaping my life,_ _  
_Thank you for teaching me all you can,_  
_You are no ordinary men,_  
_You make me everything I am.__

_Thank you for taking the time,_ _  
_Thank you for showing me the way,_  
_And thank you for being there when I need you,_  
_Thank you for every single day.__

_Thank you for your guiding hand,_ _  
_Thank you for making my dreams come true,_  
_You're extraordinary,_  
_And I hope you're as proud of me_  
_As I am proud of you.__

_Thank you for giving me life,_ _  
_Thank you for showing me good from bad._  
_I guess I'm only really trying to say,_  
_Thank you for being my Dads__

_As the years drift away,_ _  
_I may not always say,_  
_ ' _I love you, and I always have,_ _  
_And thank you for being my Dads__

' _Thank you for being my Dads_

As he was done both Alexander and Declan came forward and hugged Sebastian. A handful of people knew the depth of why he was thanking his dads but the meaning was not lost to both of them as they held on to Sebastian with tears in their eyes.

Alexander and Declan later thanked all of them from putting together such a wonderful performance. As the DJ called them ahead for their first dance everyone was a bit puzzled as no music started. What they didn't know was they were in for another surprise. Thankfully Alexander and Declan caught on as soon as they heard the synchronized sounds of the warblers surrounding them. And began to dance as Blaine began singing.

 _You can dance_ _  
_every dance with the guy_  
_Who gave you the eye_  
_Let him hold you tight_  
_ Hunter picked up the next verse and Rachel sang the one ahead displaying her vocal range.  _  
_You can smile_  
_Every smile for the man_  
_Who held your hand_  
_'Neath the pale moonlight__

_But don't forget who's taking you home_ _  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin'_  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm__

_Oh I know_ _  
_That the music is fine_  
_Like sparkling wine_  
_Go and have your fun__

_Laugh and sing_ _  
_But while we're apart_  
_Don't give your heart_  
_To anyone__

_But don't forget who's taking you home_ _  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin'_  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm__

_Baby don't you know I love you so?_ _  
_Can't you feel it when we touch?_  
_I will never, never let you go_  
_I love you oh so much__

_You can dance_ _  
_Go and carry on_  
_Till the night is gone_  
_And it's time to go__

_If he asks_ _  
_If you're all alone_  
_Can he take you home_  
_You must tell him no__

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_ _  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin'_  
_Save the last dance for me__

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_ _  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin'_  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm__

_Save the last dance for me, mmm_ _  
_Save the last dance for me__

The applause was thunderous as the last notes of the song faded and Declan and Alexander were once again kissing. "Well everyone I must say, a marvellous performance. Thank you all of you kids." Declan said. "Our pleasure  Mr Smythe." Wes said.

While they talked Kurt was fuming. He couldn't believe Rachel was now singing with those idiots too. He wanted to talk to her all evening but Thad was stuck to her side like a barnacle to a ship. Kurt couldn't take it, all of them here acting like they were one big family. To top it off Blaine's parents were here. He couldn't understand how they could stand Sebastian.

         He couldn't remember a single time when Blaine's parents had even met his and yet here they were at the meerkat' parents wedding. They could play house all they wanted. Pretending to be the happy couple in love where their families were supportive of them. He knew it would fall apart soon, when Blaine and his parents would see Sebastian for what he actually is. How they could all believe the act Smythe had going was beyond his understanding.

"Can't you see how fake all of it is?" Kurt asked Santana as he sat beside her. "What is it that you are referring to?" "Smythe, the whole in love act he and Blaine have going on. I mean someone would have to be oblivious to not know that Blaine doesn't give a damn about him." "The only person oblivious here is you." Santana said before she went away. "Seriously what has gotten into these people." Kurt muttered to himself and went out needing a little air, it turned out being a good thing when he saw Blaine was out talking on the phone.

"Stop freaking out. You are gonna do it tomorrow just like you planned." Kurt knew he was eavesdropping but couldn't move away . "She won't say no. Come on, you are just being too chicken. I never expected to be doing this you know. Honestly I thought I was going to wake up one day with a text from you got married last night." who was he talking to?

"Nice performance Blaine." Kurt said coming behind him as he saw him putting his phone away. "Thank you." Blaine said turning to walk back inside. "When are you going to end this charade or you have started believing it? Given how long you have kept the act up I wouldn't be surprised. I wonder how long Smythe would take to get bored of you." "I don't think any of this is your business and I don't feel the need to give you any explanation about my relationship. I would just be wasting my time talking to you."

"You are right. It is beyond my understanding how you can tolerate being in a relationship with such a slut."

"Well at least it's great sex, since you seem to think I've had a lot of practice." Sebastian said as he placed his hand around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"Do you always have to be so crude?" Kurt huffed. “There is so much more to relationship, then sex. But I don't think you would know that Smythe." "There's plenty more than just mind blowing sex that constitutes our relationship Kurt. I don’t find it necessary to discuss any of that with you. Nor do we require your approval."

“How can you talk to me like that?” Kurt fumed. “Kurt, you brought this on yourself when you decided to share your opinions on our relationship.” Blaine said before he and Sebastian walked of.

 

             Except for the little talk with Kurt the evening was splendid. The celebrations were mostly dwindling down as the married couple had already left for their honeymoon in Croatia.

           Kurt was waiting for the rest of their crew to pack up their equipment and watching as all the warblers along with Santana and Rachel danced to the last song which the DJ was playing Ho hey by the Lumineers. They all seemed happy that really made Kurt wonder if it was actually as fake as he believed it to be.

             He was so busy in observing them all that he failed to notice when Isabella came and stood beside him. "How are you feeling Kurt?" "It could have been worse. I'm curious though. Why are you asking me this?" for a moment Isabella didn't seem like she was going to answer but she did. "Sebastian maybe my godson of sorts but I know how difficult it is to go through seeing your ex so happy with someone else wondering why they never were the same with you. So for any better explanation I sympathize with you." She said patting his back. "I'll see you at the office on Monday. Take care Kurt and I’m sorry. I'll try my best to not subject you to that again." she said before she left.


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

Chapter 36

            This year Halloween was going to be spent in many different places as all of them had various parties they had been invited to. They all decided to meet up for the Village Halloween parade before dispersing to the different college parties they were going to be attending. It was their first year of college and all of them wanted to check out the frat parties.

         All their friends ran into each other at multiple events. The last place Blaine and Sebastian were going was the lacrosse team party. Hunter and Sebastian both had made it on the team and being at the party was one of the obligations. It was also the first time that Blaine and Aidan were going to meet any of their team mates. While Blaine knew that none of the team had any issues with their sexual orientation, his previous encounters made him a bit weary of meeting them. Even though Sebastian assured him that they were far from the first gay guys on the team and that one of the seniors was gay as well.

      Most of them turned out to be very welcoming others indifferent. It was alright as most of them were drunk and didn’t care. They had danced and drank more than they should have considering they weren’t of legal age and decided to crash at the captain’s place where the party was being held along with most other people.

         The next morning found them in their favourite café a block from their apartment as they decided to get pick up some breakfast and much needed coffee before getting back home. While party hopping had been fun they unanimously decided that it wasn’t for them as they liked it much better when all their close friends were in one place enjoying together.

 

       With November came in deadlines for essays and projects. Blaine had been working on a piece he wanted to submit for the winter showcase while others were busy with their own projects and works. Sebastian and Hunter juggling practice with the study load. The last month had been all work for them all and they decided to spend the thanksgiving weekend in the city rather than going home. They spent Thanksgiving with the Smythes instead.

        It was a week before Christmas that all of them were finally done with their term finals and decided to decorate the loft a little even though they weren’t going to be here for Christmas. Hunter and Aidan were leaving for their respective homes the next day while Blaine and Sebastian were heading out the day after Julliard’s winter showcase.

     The Smythes had decided to spend Christmas in Ohio this year as Eleanor was going to be moving back there come New Year. She wasn’t in the best health after the accident and had enough of the city. She didn’t say it but it was clear she wanted to go back to the house she had once shared with her husband.

Declan was getting ready to leave checking up if everything was in order as he wasn’t going to be back until after New Year’s. He was just about to leave when Isabella came in with some files. “I thought your flight was tomorrow.” She said when she saw him putting on his coat. “It is. Is that urgent? Because I am in a bit of a hurry.” He said. “I just need some signatures that’s all. Where are you off to?” She asked as she showed him what she needed. “Julliard’s winter showcase. Blaine’s performing.” He said with a grin while going over the files she had got.

“That’s impressive. Freshmen hardly get to perform.” Isabella said surprised. “You have seen him sing, he’s that talented.” “You sound like a proud parent.” “I am in a way. I’ve known him for a year but he’s family now. In a way that very few are to me.” He said as he returned the files to her. Isabella just watched him go.

They had known each other since middle school and Declan wasn’t the sort to get attached quickly. He was very cautious about who he let in especially after whatever happened with his parents. For him to have been so attached to Blaine and his family so soon was something new to her. But she was happy for her friend. He was rebuilding the huge family he always wanted. No matter how unconventional. She was happy for him.

 

           

              Sebastian was with his dads as Blaine made his way back to them after the showcase. The smile on their faces when they saw him was something Blaine hadn’t seen often. He still wasn’t used to people coming to a show just for him. Sebastian enveloped him in a hug as soon as he got near followed quickly by Declan and Alexander. They went out for dinner but ended the night early as they had an early flight to Ohio the next day.

 

       Blaine was just settling in when he heard a loud “Surprise.” This was obviously Cooper. Blaine ran down the stairs to find Cooper and Geniene being greeted by his mother, since dad was still at work. “Hey Squirt.” He said when he saw Blaine and pulled him in a hug. “Hey Coop.” “Where’s Seb?” he asked. “No matter what you believe, we aren’t always joined to the hip. He does have a family besides me you know.”

“Cooper stop teasing your brother and show Geniene the room. The Smythes are coming over soon.” Nora said as she made her way towards the kitchen where she had spent most of the day.

      Dinner was chaos and fun just like any other family dinner just with no drama. Eleanor had brought over her special Christmas cake and all of them had stuffed themselves full including Cooper who was supposed to be on a diet for a movie.

After dinner while the rest of the family were enjoying a few drinks Blaine and Sebastian were curled up on the back porch. “B, I know technically Christmas is tomorrow and we decided on one gift but I saw this and I couldn’t resist.”

Sebastian placed a small velvet pouch in his hand and Blaine opened it to find a necklace. It was a pair of guitar picks shaped dogtags engraved with something held together by a long silver chain. It was when he saw the engraving on them carefully that Blaine’s eyes teared up. They were engraved with the cords and words of the first song Blaine had written and performed.”

“Thank you.” Blaine said as he kissed Sebastian after he put the chain around his neck. That was how Cooper found them after a while. “Well as much fun it is to sit here and make out; none of us want you both to freeze to death.” He laughed as Blaine and Sebastian sprang apart startled.

       “I have something for you too.” Blaine said as they made their way inside and Blaine led them to his room. Blaine had brought Sebastian a signed copy of one of his favourite books an old French classic. The author had come to New York on a book tour and Sebastian had been disheartened as he had been in college when the signing and meet and greet was scheduled at Barnes and Nobles.

 

         Christmas day was filled with a lot of work with Sebastian and his dad getting things and staying out of the way as possible while Eleanor and Declan made preparations for dinner with the Andersons. While the Anderson family was off visiting a few relatives.

In the evening the Smythes and Andersons had dinner together and Sebastian was overwhelmed with how right it felt. He dreaded Christmas before he came back to the US to live with his dads. Since coming back here every holiday was something he enjoyed. The first Christmas away from his mother was one he would never forget.

         It was just a few months since he was living with his Dad and Declan. He was still getting used to having a family that didn’t hate him or judge him. It was his best Christmas as it was the first one with his family.

Sebastian and Blaine were sitting at the piano in the den playing for the rest of them. Sebastian looked around at everyone and Blaine besides him realized how perfect everything was in his life right now. He hoped that this Christmas was just one of the many to come.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Blaine had just packed his most of his bags and going through the photos they had taken during Christmas. It had been long since the last time they had some genuinely happy Christmas memories. He felt a sad that they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon.  
There was a knock on the door. “Hey Coop.” he said as he opened the door to let his brother in the room. “Studying already Squirt ?” he said indicating the laptop and a few sheets of music that were scattered near the bay window. “No just idle writing. Inspiration struck while I was going through the photos. It’s been a while since I enjoyed Christmas with family.” He said.   
“You sure it’s not just about how in love you are?” Cooper asked. “I am not going to deny that Bas isn’t the inspiration to some of my songs but it is not like the last time Cooper. I’m not naïve as I once was about love. While I love Bas, I won’t let my whole life revolve around it.” Blaine said. Cooper had expressed his worries with how serious things were between him and Sebastian, not because he didn’t trust Sebastian but he knew Blaine made some really irrational decisions when it came to love in the past.   
“I know that Blaine but I worry. After what happened before with Kurt, I really don’t want you making your whole life about a boy again.” “It won’t happen because Sebastian won’t let me. You know he was livid when he found out I was going to give up on Julliard because we had planned to go to Columbia together.” Cooper smiled when he heard that. He liked Sebastian but after he saw how Blaine had been in his previous relationship he was afraid his brother would get hurt again. They talked for a while until it was time for Cooper and Geniene to leave for the airport. 

 

Declan stood out among the crowd at the café while he waited in the line to order as Alexander parked the car. He and Alexander had just dropped off the boys at the airport and had decided to grab a bite to eat as they still had a long drive back to Westerville. He would have been uncomfortable with the amount of stares he was getting if he wasn’t already used to the attention.   
“A grande espresso macchiato and a nonfat pumpkin spice latte with two banana bread muffins.” he was saying to the cashier when he heard the voice he almost didn’t recognize. It had been over twenty years after all. He turned around and was faced with a middle aged version of his cousin Julie. “Chris?” She said almost tentatively as if she couldn’t exactly wrap her head around who was standing before her. The last time she had seen him he was barely eighteen.   
“Hello Julie.” He said with a calm he wasn’t feeling inside. “How have you been?” he asked as if it wasn’t the first time he had seen her in twenty two years. “I’m fine. You definitely have changed.” She said looking him over. “I see you haven’t.” he said. “I thought you were off living in some big city. What are you doing back here?” “I do live in New York. We are just here for Christmas.” He replied as he saw Alexander enter and make his way towards him. “Alex, this is my cousin Julie.” Declan introduced. “Julie, this is my husband Alexander.” She gave him a polite smile. “Nice to meet you.” “Likewise.” Alexander nodded.   
Declan had expected her to leave when he introduced her to Alex but she didn’t budge. “We tried searching you Chris.” She said. “All of us did.” “Maybe you didn’t try hard enough. I wasn’t exactly hiding. It would have been even easier now.” Declan said. “If you would not have said anything to Uncle Luther nothing would have happened.” She said. “You gave up your family to go around fornicating with men. Did we mean nothing to you? Was being with some man more important than family?”   
“It is who I am Julie. I’m gay. No amount of therapy was going to change that. I tried to pretend to be ‘cured’ for the sake of my family. But it was killing me. You would rather I killed myself then be true to myself and everyone about who I am.” Declan said. Alexander pulled his husband closer as the silence of his cousin seemed like answer enough. “Goodbye Julie.” Alexander said as he ushered Declan out.  
He was pretty shaken up, it was the first time he ran into anyone of his family since his dad had disowned him when he had refused to return to conversion therapy at eighteen. “Dec?” he asked as he took hold of his husband’s shaky hands. He knew family had meant a lot to Declan even when none of them were supportive when he had come out seeing his cousin after so many years had clearly shaken him. “Let’s get you home.” Alexander decided when he saw Declan just sit there in shock.   
Declan was quiet all the way home. He didn’t say anything till they were safely in the house. As soon as they entered he hugged Alexander tight as he let the tears he had been holding in fall. Eleanor found them in the entry way sitting on the floor cuddled together.   
“What happened?” She asked her son. “We ran into Dec’s cousin at the café.” He replied as he held his husband. “She was my favourite cousin. We were so close before I came out to them all. I used to be my best friend once.” Declan said. “I feel like such an idiot for crying just because I saw her again.” Alexander hugged his husband closer trying to comfort him.

 

While Declan was dealing with seeing his cousin for the first time in years, Julie was also going through the same thing. She couldn’t get over the shame and guilt over how she had treated Christian when they were young. Seeing him today and what he had said made her realize that they were responsible for Christian walking away from all of them. How had she not realized that while they were trying to cure him they were actually making things worse?  
Seeing him today, married and all he seemed happy she was happy for him. In the years that followed Christian leaving their family behind she and many of their other cousins had realized how wrong they had been to treat him differently after he had come out. Her younger self would have been repulsed to learn her cousin was married to a man. But she was happy for him. Glad that he had made a life and family for himself.   
She decided to do a quick search, she remembered him mentioning it wouldn’t have been difficult to find him. What she found didn’t surprise her. She knew he would have been successful. Christian O’Connell was one of the well-known names in the fashion industry. What stunned her was that he wasn’t an O’Connell anymore. He was now Christian Declan Smythe Editor of the Vogue and married to Alexander Smythe a businessman in New York and they had a son.  
His parents would want to know that they had a grandchild.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was almost afternoon of the first day of the new year and the current residents of the loft were just waking up after the shenanigans of last night. They had started the party at Times Square ending up at the loft later. Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee knowing everyone would eventually wake up when the aroma spread through the loft. “Good Morning.” He said to Wes who was sat at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin besides him.   
“How can you be so cheerful?” Wes asked miserably. “I’m used to drinking much more than I did last night. You must have heard the stories of how wild I used to be.” Sebastian said remembering how he used to be before the whole slushie incident had taken place. The incident had changed Sebastian a lot. Hurting someone he cared about had made him admit that he needed help and with a little encouragement from his dads he had started seeing a psychiatrist. That had helped a lot especially with the amount of alcohol he used to consume. He was glad he had finally decided to listen to his parents and get help.   
He was brought back from the bad memories when he felt hands around his waist as Blaine buried his face in his back. “I have a headache.” He complained. “Join the club.” Wes said and Sebastian chuckled. “I’ll start the coffee and get you some breakfast. You sit here and wallow in your misery with Wes.” He said bringing Blaine to sit beside Wes. “Fried food that’s what you need. Here have this first.” He said putting a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water in front of them both.  
Sebastian had just plated scrambled eggs in front of Wes and Blaine when Hunter came into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee. He almost gulped down an entire mug before he tuned to greet the three of them. “Are you making any more eggs?” Hunter asked them. “Those were the last, I’m not in mood for a grocery run so I ordered us breakfast. It will be here soon.” By the time the breakfast was here all their guests were up.

 

The first week after Christmas break everyone was swamped with work. It kept them busy enough that they all just crashed after they got home. The coming weekend was a pleasant relief from the constant busy schedule and the all decided to just relax at home since none of them wanted to do anything but laze around. Blaine was working on a new composition while Sebastian and Hunter were reading and Aiden was sitting by the window sketching. The three of them liked sitting around while Blaine worked on his compositions or even when he was just playing. All of them loved these lazy days.  
“I’m making hot chocolate. Anybody else wants some?” Aidan asked as he got up from where he had been sketching for the past two hours. Sebastian and Hunter both nodded and got back to their reading. “I’ll get him some as well.” Aidan said before Sebastian could when Blaine had not answered. He got like that sometimes when he played, lost to the world around him.  
“Hey.” Aidan said as Hunter wrapped his arms around him. “Why aren’t you studying?” “I came to help you.” Hunter said, opening the cupboard above them to get out the mugs. “It’s just hot chocolate Hunt but thank you.” He said giving him a kiss and walking towards the pantry. Hunter sat on the counter watching as Aidan walked around the kitchen getting things he needed. He was dressed in sweats and one of Hunter’s hoodies, which was too big for him. Hunter owed it all to Blaine and Sebastian. If they hadn’t talked to him he would have lost the one person he loved the most. As he watched Aidan work he realized how lucky he was to have him.   
He was really glad about how his life had changed since he came to Dalton. For the first time he had friends who he considered family and he had met Aidan. Finding people who loved him for who he is was the best thing that could happen to him. If he had still been in Colorado he knows he wouldn’t have come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual. He wouldn’t have had friends like he has now. He owed a lot to Dalton and the Warblers.   
“What are you thinking about?” Aidan asked seeing the pensive look on Hunter’s face. “Going back home made me realize how much I changed since I came to Dalton. How much more open and happy I am. I don’t think I could ever have had the courage to accept the fact that I am bisexual if it weren’t for all of my friends, especially you.” Hunter said as Aidan hugged him. “I love you.” Aidan said and pulled Hunter down for a kiss. “Love you too.” Hunter whispered against his lips. 

 

Declan and Alexander were enjoying a relaxing Sunday morning. Just like the boys they had been swarmed with work since returned to the city and a day off was very much welcome. “I can’t shake off the feeling that something is wrong.” Declan said as he cut some vegetables for their lunch. “I know Julie. She must have already told my parents if not the entire family. I don’t think I’m ready for that. I surely don’t want to subject Seb to any of it.”  
“You are thinking too much. Don’t worry about something you think will happen. It will be alright. If they come here we will deal with it together. And Seb would want to be there even if you don’t want him to. He cares about you too much and I personally would rather enjoy if he went off on your cousin if she said something about you.” “I know that’s what I don’t want. If I have it way they will never even know Seb exists.” Declan said. “But that’s not possible as the information is out there.” Declan knows he is fretting but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want to expose any of his family to his parents and relatives.  
“Everything will be alright.” He said turning Declan away from his task and putting his arms around his husband. “We are in this together. All of us and no one can hurt you or me and the kids.” He said kissing his husband knowing that Declan was worried.

They were cleaning up after lunch when the concierge called. It had to be the last person they were expecting to show up at their door-step. “What the hell does she want?” hearing Alexander’s voice rise Declan went to see what was happening. He recognized the frustration and anger on his husband’s face and took the phone from him before he scared the innocent man to death. He listened to what the man had to say and asked him to allow their visitor upstairs.   
They were definitely expecting unpleasant visits in the near future but this wasn’t who they were expecting to show up. Declan took a deep breath and got himself under control as the doorbell rang. It wouldn’t do for the both of them to be angry. At least one of them had to keep a clear head knowing who they would be dealing with and was definitely not going to be his husband.  
Clarisse Delacour looked as put together and preppy as always as if she had just walked off from the set of Mad Men. Who even dressed like that anymore, Declan thought. She walked in as if she owned the place. Alexander was sitting in one of the couches with a scotch already in his hand. “Too early for a drink, isn’t it?” she asked as she took a seat on the opposite couch. “I need it if I have to deal with you.” Alexander answered. The earlier frustration from his voice gone replaced with a mask of indifference. The cold hearted ruthless business man an exterior that Alexander wore like armour. Declan hated seeing that, the Alexander from way before he had met Declan.  
“You say the sweetest things Alex.” She said. “It’s Alexander to you, Clarisse. Now why are you here?” He said his voice calm. “Can’t I just drop by to say hello.” She said. “No you cannot. As I don’t think we have anything to say to you.” Declan said. “I just came to congratulate you on your wedding.” Alexander scoffed at that while Declan glared at her. “I doubt that. You of all people would never congratulate me. Now if you don’t have anything to say show yourself out. We would like to get back to enjoying our only day off.”  
“I want you to drop the lawsuit you have filed against Gustave. A good man like him should not have domestic violence charges against him. It’s ruining his reputation. We were well respected in the society. People refuse to business saying they don’t want to be associated with him. Also I expect Sebastian to be there for our wedding, the relatives would be asking about him and I don’t want any more drama. It’s enough that my brother is already spreading lies about him.” She said.   
“Sebastian had made himself quiet clear when you had spoken to him. I don’t understand why months later you are back asking for the same thing when he refused. Why is this so important to you?” Declan asked. “He was there for your wedding and you are nothing to him.” She screamed at Declan. “Declan is legally Sebastian’s father. He’s a better parent to Sebastian than you could ever be. You just gave both to him Clarisse you have never been a mother to Sebastian.” Alexander stated.   
“My great aunt wants to meet Sebastian. She doesn’t know about any of that happened. I want to keep it that way.” She said growing agitated. “Does she really want to meet Sebastian or you still want to ensure that she keeps you as her sole heir.” Alexander said his mouth twisting in disgust. “We were married for a long time Clarisse, give me some credit. I know what a greedy bitch you can be. My son is not something you get to show off to secure inheritance. You come anywhere near him again I will get a restraining order against you and see to it that the rest of your family knows what a vile person and pathetic excuse of a mother you are.”  
“Don’t talk to me like that. As if you are a model father. You left him. You left me for another man. You even made sure he was like you and now you are married a man. I have become a laughing stock among the relatives that know of your perverted ways. How embarrassing it is that you left me for a man.” she said. “This sham of a marriage isn’t going to last anyway. Not in the eyes of god. You perverts are going to burn in hell.”  
“Get out.” Declan said surprising Clarisse. “Get out before I call security. If I see you here or anywhere near Sebastian again I will get you thrown out of this country and see to it that you never come back.” Declan said as he dragged her out.  
Declan knew how much Alexander blamed himself for leaving Sebastian with her. At that time he had thought being with his mother would be better for him than being with his gay father. He knew Alexander always felt like he failed Sebastian. Since they got Sebastian back Alexander has tried to make up for all the lost time and years with his son, trying to be a better parent. No matter how much Sebastian assured him Alexander always regretted not taking Sebastian with him.   
“He loves you and so do I.” Declan said hugging Alexander. “Don’t let her get to you. You know Sebastian would not like you blaming yourself. He doesn’t.” “I know.” Alex replies as he hugs Declan back. “And I love you too.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 

 “Can I help you?” The man at the security desk of the front lobby of the Vogue tower asked stopping the old couple from further entering the building. “We are here to see Christian O’Connell.” “Do you have an appointment Sir?” “No we don’t but we are his parents could you please ask him if we could maybe meet him.” “Sorry Mr O’Connell I will have to check with his assistant to see if you have the security clearance to let you in.”

The woman said. “Do you really think we should be here?” Margaret O’Connell asked her husband. “He’s our son Margaret.” The older man said. They had been a little impulsive just showing up like that back into Christian’s life after not having any contact with him for over two decades. They had once been religious people set in their old ways and had done things out of fear of society that they weren’t proud of, things that they would forever regret. But when Julie had told them what she had found out they knew they had to try getting in contact with him again.

 

A few minutes later a finely dressed young woman approached them. “Mr and Mrs O’Connell, my name is Zara. I’m Christian’s administrative assistant. He did not mention you would be coming.” Truthfully Christian had never even mentioned his parents. She had presumed they were dead as she had not been given any information regarding any parents other than his mother-in-law. She was not prepared for this as she had no idea how Christian would react to finding his parents were here. She could not even get hold of him.

“He did not know we were coming. We haven’t been in contact for a while.” Mr O’Connell said. Now she was sure that just inviting them onto his office would not be a very good idea without talking to her boss first. “Christian is meeting a few designers today so I presume he is going to be out for a while. You could wait for him upstairs or you could leave a message and your contact information?”

“I think we will wait a while. We have made him wait for a long after all.” Mrs O’Connell said. Zara decided that it would be better if she not comment on that and just escorted them upstairs and into the waiting area outside Christian’s office so she could keep watch on them while she tried to get in touch with Christian or Isabella.

“Thank you dear.” Margaret said as Zara offered them some bottled water and refreshments kept for visitors. She went back to her desk trying to sort out this surprise parents crisis while the older couple looked around. Their faces clearly showed that the older couple were trying to take in all of the surroundings, looking at photos Christian had in the office of his achievements they seemed happy but even she could see the underlying sadness. It was clear that they had missed out on a lot of their son’s life, clearly there was a story there that she did not know. Something wasn’t right that she knew as Christian wasn’t the kind of man that would just forget to keep in touch with his parents.

 

It had been years since either of them had tried to contact Christian. He was their only child but at that time and age in a fit of anger Luther had turned him away. It had taken years for him to see past his anger and realize how wrongly both of them had treated their son just out of fear for what the society might think. They had imagined an ideal son, who would have a wife and give them grandkids and inherit the family business. They had decided on a future for him and when he did not fit the mould they envisioned for him, they had cast him away. Their only son, it was a mistake that they had paid for their whole life. They hoped they weren’t too late and that their son would forgive them for how they had behaved.

Margaret saw the name on the door of the office outside which they were seated, ‘ _Christian Smythe’_ she hoped they could get the chance to know the man her son become. She was not surprised that he had chosen to take his husband’s name; after all they had themselves declared he wasn’t an O’Connell anymore. They knew it was a very little chance but they hoped that they might get to know the man their son had married as well.

“He has done really well for himself.” Luther said looking out of the windows to the city sprawled before him. A corner office in New York City and if the internet was to be believed he was a terrifying icon of the fashion industry  “We were so wrong Margaret, look at him now he managed to make a name for himself even after all that we put him through.” Margaret knew what her husband was thinking. They had abandoned, left him with nothing. He had tried so many times in the beginning to contact them. They had been so cruel to throw away the letters and not answer his calls. Luther had been so angry when Christian had thrown away a future he had thought was right to chase his dreams and live by his ideals. Now seeing everything he had achieved Luther was glad that his son had been strong enough to stand by his ideals and had the courage to be true to himself even in the face of adversity. He was glad that Christian had found people in his life that had helped him and were there for him when his own parents had so cruelly abandoned him.

 

“Mr and Mrs O’Connell I could not get in touch with Christian but I was able to contact Mr Smythe and he asked me to get your contact; he will get in touch with in a few hours.” She said taking down their contact information as Mr Smythe had instructed. She knew she had taken the right decision by contacting Alexander Smythe when he asked her to cancel Christian’s appointments for the rest of the day. While she did not know the history she knew Christian meeting his parents alone here would not have ended well.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander was waiting outside the designer’s studio in Brooklyn when Declan walked out. “So to what do I owe this surprise?” Declan asked kissing his husband. “As much as I want to say that it’s a fun surprise I doubt you are going to like it.” Alexander said. Something in his expression must have given away the importance of the situation when Declan got into the car without asking any questions. “Are you going to tell me what’s all this about?” Declan asked as soon as Alexander is seated next to him. “As soon as we get home.” Alexander promised taking his husband’s hand.

Declan had taken the news as well as he had expected. He had shouted, ranted and then just cried. Then he just sat cuddled up to Alexander for an hour before deciding that he wanted to meet them. “Let’s just get it over with.” He said. So Alexander had called the Plaza where Declan’s parents had been staying and gave them their home address. Declan insisted they meet his parents here rather than causing a scene anywhere outside. As he did not know what the entire visit would turn out to be. He had less hope of the meeting turning into anything but an argument.

They arrived an hour later and Alexander welcomed them in. “Mr and Mrs O’Connell, I am Alexander Smythe, Christian’s husband.” He said offering his hand to Declan’s father not knowing what to expect. To his surprise the man did take the offered hand. “Pleased to meet you, Luther O’Connell.” He said. He showed them to the family room where Declan was waiting, his husband had turned pale staring at his parents and Alexander quickly went to his side and placed his hand on the small of his back. He leaned into Alexander for support clearly at a loss of what to say. All of them seemed to be at a loss of words and just stood there comprehending the unusual situation.

Declan couldn’t move as he saw his parents enter behind Alex. He stood silent for a few minutes before he realized that he was not dreaming his parents were actually there. They were standing inside his house. He couldn’t do this. He can’t face them. He was on the verge of panic when he felt Alex’s hand on the small of his back grounding him. Now while he wasn’t panicking he had no idea what he was supposed to do. What were any of them supposed to do?

They looked very different which was obvious as since they were now well in their sixties. Both his parents were dressed exactly the same as they used to expensive suit and designer dresses which showed their typically WASP upbringing. All prim and proper, his mother looked just as beautiful her hair tied in a neat bun but it wasn’t blonde anymore. It was grey and thinner than it used to be. His father needed glasses now, his skin was wrinkled and his hair was completely grey. He looked weary and sad. He still had that stern and confidant posture that exuberant alpha male personality but the years had taken their toll on him.

 Declan saw his mother’s eyes tear up. “Christian.” she said as she walked further into the room. Though she didn’t make a move towards him and Declan was thankful for that he wasn’t ready for that yet. “Mother, Father why are you here?” he wanted to know why exactly they were here before he even let himself hope. Too many times his heart had been crushed. he remembers the calls and letters, the countless times he had tried to get them to talk to him, for years.

“It’s been over twenty years; we just wanted to see you. It took us a long time to realize how wrong we were and even longer to gather up the courage to even look for you. We had failed our only son and as selfish as it sounds I was too embarrassed to face you.” Luther said, and for the first time Declan could see a broken man and not the father he remembered.

“We know no amount of apologises is going to fix what we did but we were hoping we could talk to you. Apologize for how we acted.” Declan was surprised his father was the one who spoke. It wasn’t the same man who had thrown him out and disowned him but rather the father he remembered from when he was a small child.  

“You disowned me Father, or have you forgotten?” Declan said. Declan knew he wasn’t being fair but a part of him wanted them to feel at least the a little bit of the disappointment he did when they hung up on listening to his voice. When his letters went unanswered.

 “Please Christian. We know it’s too late to apologize but please at least hear us out?” his mother said. “We are sorry, we can never make up for all the years that we lost but please, please let us talk to you, at least once. If you do not wish to see us again, we will never bother you. We do deserve that after how we treated you.”

Declan was speechless. He in a million years had not expected his parents to ever say that to him if they ever crossed paths again much less that that would actually show to his house to beg for forgiveness. “I sent you an invite, to our wedding. You could have come then. Why now?”

“We didn’t know if we would be welcome and that day was special for you both, it had to be about you not about your estranged parents showing up out of nowhere.” Declan was left speechless after that. He would have never expected such an answer from his father. He wondered if how they had acted after he came out was the only way he pictured them anymore; forgetting that they had once been attentive and loving.

Declan had waited forever for his parents to come around, he had given up hope and for them to just show up out of the blue? That was something he had always dreamed of when he was young but as the years passed by that thought seemed more and more like a fairy tale that would never come true. But here they were and Declan didn’t have a slightest clue about what he was supposed to do now. Thank god for his husband who seemed to realize Declan’s predicament and offered his parents a seat. That was a good start.

He observed his parents as they took in the place their son called home. He could see the impressed look on both their faces. Usually Declan would have definitely shown off, he was very proud of his house his family and his life. “Your house is beautiful.” His mother said to them both obviously trying to fill in the awkward silence.

“Thank you; it’s all Declan’s work. Can I get you anything?”  He was going to owe Alexander a huge present for handling this situation as he was at a loss. “I need a drink.” Declan said as he walked towards the liquor cabinet. “Anyone else?” he asked. Alexander and Declan’s parents settled on the opposite couches as Declan got his drink. “So I hear you are a businessman?” Mr O’Connell said. “Yes, I am into advertising.” Alexander said. “Don’t be modest. He owns an advertising firm.” Declan said as he sat down next to his husband a glass of whiskey in hand. “One of the biggest firms in the country actually. And he also comes from old money, good family.” Declan said. Alexander had no idea what had gotten into his husband. “Declan?” he said, clearly asking for an explanation. “Money, status and pedigree have always been very important to my parents. I think other than the gender you are exactly what my parents would have wanted for me. Isn’t that right mother?” Declan said.

 “Christian, your anger at us is justified but please, while that all was true at one time. We are no longer those people. Please give us a chance?” His mother said sincerely. “I know it’s not going to be easy and it is not something that you just forgive and forget and we are a family again. But we can try to rebuild some kind of contact.” Declan’s anger had deflated and he knew that there was no point in holding onto the anger and reopening old wounds. There was a chance they might hurt him again but he was stronger now, and most importantly he wasn’t alone anymore. He had a family who loved him so if everything fell apart again while it would hurt to lose his parents, he wouldn’t be alone.

“Okay, let’s try this again. Mother, Father I would like you to meet my husband, Alexander Smythe. We have been together for about ten years now. We recently got married and we have a son, Sebastian. Depending on how things go from here, you might get to meet him.” Declan said. They talked, his parents taking in all that he was willing to share with them. To his surprise they did not shy away from asking how and where he lived, how he survived as a starving art student. They talked for hours, trying to catch up on the years they had missed of their son’s life.

“It was nice to meet you both.” Alexander said as they both got ready to leave. “Honestly, that’s a lot more than we hoped for.” His father said. Declan had invited them over for dinner on Saturday.

“Your dad seemed to like me.” Alexander joked as they were getting ready for bed. “Hold it, do go planning for hunting trips just yet.” Declan joked, and Alexander was glad that he actually joked about it.

“Yeah, I think he does. My seventeen year old self would never have believed that one day I would see my dad have an honest conversation with my ‘husband’. He seemed so subdued than he used to be back then. It’s like I don’t even remember what they used to be like. All I remember is the anger, arguments and the harsh cold words.” Declan said. “I don’t know if this is going to end well but I am willing to give them a chance.” “I think that’s a lot more than they hoped for.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the entire week that his parents were in town they made it a point to meet every day, sometimes Alexander would accompany them sometimes Declan met them on his own. One memorable afternoon Declan took his parents out to lunch with his mother-in-law, which was a slightly tense affair at first. Eleanor Smythe was very protective of her family and even though they were Declan’s parents, it did not stop her from showing her displeasure for how they had treated Declan. While it didn’t start out great, they did warm up to each other. But that hadn’t stopped Eleanor from subtly threatening them ever hurting Declan again. Declan had thought that would offend his parents but they had just thanked her for being the parent he deserved.

Today was the day he was most nervous about. It was his parents last night in New York and he had invited them for dinner where they would finally meet Sebastian. He and Alexander had explained the situation to a very angry Sebastian and he had finally agreed to meet them. Declan was very anxious to how the whole dinner would go. Sebastian arrived half an hour before his parents were supposed to get there. “I will behave, don’t worry. But just for you.” Sebastian said hugging Declan who was fretting over the dinner. “I love you too, son.” Declan said.

When he opened the door for his parents he saw both his parents carrying bags which clearly had presents in them. “I distinctly remember that it’s not Christmas and Sebastian is not a little boy. He won’t be impressed by gifts.” Declan informed his parents. “Not all of them are for him, it’s our last day in the city we thought we could get you all a little something.”

His parents seemed just as nervous as Declan was; they also seemed excited to meet Sebastian. They had heard a lot about him from Declan. “Seb and Alex were just finishing setting up the table.” Declan said as his parents dropped the bags by the door. “Papa, dinner’s ready.” Sebastian said coming out of the dining room. Declan wasn’t surprised he went with Papa rather than his usual Dec today. Sebastian always did that whenever he got a feeling that someone would question Declan’s place in his life and vice versa. “Mother, Father this is Sebastian.” Declan said. “Margaret, Luther nice to meet you.” Sebastian said extending his hand towards them. While his parents were a bit taken aback with Sebastian’s business like attitude, they weren’t surprised as they had not been expecting a warm welcome after everything Declan told them about Sebastian. The dinner went much better than either of them hoped. Sebastian was polite and seemed a bit more open to them as time passed. They asked Sebastian about school, his classes and friends.

Things got a bit tense when Margaret asked him if he was dating anyone. Sebastian hesitated a bit before telling them about Blaine. If they were going to be a part of their lives they would have to know about Blaine anyway. To their credit and Sebastian’s surprise they seemed genuinely interested in knowing about what Blaine did and how they met, something any of the Smythes had not expected.

“While I am not your biggest fan, I appreciate the fact that you are trying. This means a lot to my Papa and I won’t allow you to hurt him again. So be careful of how you treat him.” Sebastian said while Declan and Alexander were getting dessert. While Sebastian’s words could have come off as hostile and threatening, Declan’s parents were just happy to see that he was looking out for his father. To see that their son was so loved by his family made them both very happy. The rest of the night went better than any of them hoped for. Margaret and Luther left after inviting the Smythe family to spend the 4th of July with them and surprising everyone when they extended the invitation to Blaine as well.


End file.
